


以明易光

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity
Summary: 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。





	1. 以暗为刃 一

自从荒原狼从地球上消失、母盒再度被埋葬之后，一切都变得不对劲了起来。

仅对于Bruce Wayne而言。  
作为当时在场的唯一一个真正的普通人，似乎只有他受到了来自母盒的潜移默化的影响。他当然是一个会做计划的人。但绕是他想得再充分，也不可能预料到这种情况。  
Alfred不动声色地走近：“Master Wayne，接下来您要如何处理……眼下的毛病？”  
Bruce双手在眼前交叠。“我会有办法的。”

第一次觉得视力有所下降是在处理掉荒原狼后正联的首次会议上，那时他们在Wayne老宅，或者说正联会议厅里讨论着人员安排的问题。  
超人正在发言，大家都在看着他。就是这时，Bruce眼前毫无征兆的一片黑暗。他只是有一瞬间的呆愣，便假装什么事都没有，而是循着超人的声音适当地转头。约莫五分钟过后，他的视野渐渐恢复了明亮。  
尽管蝙蝠侠藏得如此谨慎，超人还是察觉到了微妙的不对劲。  
“蝙蝠侠，你还好吗？”超人的脸上是不加隐藏的担忧。  
蝙蝠侠用一如往常的低哑的声音道：“继续。”

第二次是在两周后的一次任务里，蝙蝠侠从高楼跃下，照例发射绳索钩在了大楼上，以一条漂亮的弧线荡过空中。随后他的眼前又是另一片不可深测的黑暗。  
蝙蝠侠只能狠狠地撞进了大楼里，带着一身的玻璃碎渣。  
他听到大楼里的人惊慌的喊声，他只能狼狈地靠着Alfred的指引和对声音的辨别匆匆忙忙地离开了场地，躲到了一个小地方，静静地等着视力的恢复。  
这次用了几乎半个小时。  
等他赶到现场的时候，毒藤女已经被其他人收拾掉了。  
“蝙蝠侠！”Barry看到他的时候又是开心又是松口气地道，“你去哪儿了！你又不回我的语音讯息又不出现，我们还以为你出什么事了！为了担心你，我都饿了！”  
神奇女侠看到他的时候也是松了口气：“我们还以为你被毒藤女怎么样了呢。没事就好。”  
超人看着警察把毒藤女押走，缓缓地飘到了Bruce身边。  
“B，你真的没事吗？”超人不掩饰他的担忧，手几乎碰到了Bruce的手腕，“你的脸色看上去很不好。”  
Bruce皱出了他人生中能皱出的最深的眉头，一甩披风，进了蝙蝠车，扬长而去。

“Alfred，给我的眼睛及相关神经系统来一次全面的检查。”Bruce回到蝙蝠洞的时候，第一句话就是这个。  
Alfred了然地点点头：“恕我直言，Master Wayne，早在第一次出现这种情况的时候，你就应该做个检查了。”  
Bruce从令人难受的检查装置中脱出的时候，晃了晃有点晕乎乎的脑袋，往蝙蝠洞的那一大堆电脑屏幕走去。  
“我建议你现在最好还是让你的眼睛休息一下。”  
“我还有很多资料没有处理。”  
Alfred叹了口气：“结果将在十分钟后发送到您的手上。今晚晚餐的甜点是无糖蔬菜汁。”说完他就离开了。  
“……”Bruce一脸诡秘地看着Alfred离开。

“不可逆性视觉神经损伤……？”Bruce皱着的眉头（虽然一般它们都是皱着的）表达了他的不满，“什么叫不可逆性视觉神经损伤？有没有更准确科学的说法？Alfred！”  
“Master Wayne，请你先不要着急。”Alfred淡淡的语气硬生生地把Bruce的怨气反弹了回去，“在检测到生理性损伤的同时，我们还在您的神经系统中探测到了纯能量的影响。非常纯净和强大的能量形式，很有可能不来自我们的这个世界。”  
“……”Bruce仰仰头，“母盒。”  
Alfred点点头，语气中略有揶揄：“某种程度上来讲我还是很高兴的，这样您就可以远离那群整天奇装异服的哥谭疯子，好好思考一下Wayne家族的后续问题了。”Bruce却听出了其中的担忧。  
Bruce难得愿意接着Alfred的话：“谁会愿意嫁给一个瞎子呢？”  
Alfred：“除非是个有钱的瞎子。”  
Bruce笑了，笑声低哑而不真实。  
“开始筹备瞭望塔的建造吧。”

第三次在一个月后。这次倒没有发生在什么大事中，只是Bruce不得不为此推掉了晚上的夜巡，这让他十分恼火。他只能一晚上都坐在蝙蝠洞中，监听着这个迟暮美人的一举一动，希望不会听到哥谭深沉夜晚的尖叫与嚎哭。  
他的确没有听到。  
黎明时分，他也迎来了一个不欢迎的客人。  
“B——Bruce！今晚你没有夜巡，”超人缓缓飘进了蝙蝠洞，鲜艳的红披风在他身后摆荡，“我……我擅自帮你夜巡了。我有点担心你，所以……”  
“滚出我的蝙蝠洞，这里不欢迎你。”  
Bruce打断了他的话；他现在依然是处于失明状态，距离开始已过去了十二小时。尽管如此，他还是说不出滚出我的哥谭这种话；仅限于今晚，他很感谢他。  
Clark看上去有些为难。“Bruce，我只是很担心你。你还好吗？你平时从来不会不夜巡的。”  
Bruce庆幸自己还戴着蝙蝠头套，这样Clark就不能用他的X射线穿透他的含铅头套看到自己不知该聚焦何处的双眼了。  
“看来大都会最近相当和平，就连我们的小镇男孩都有闲心来插手哥谭的事了，”Bruce冷冷地揶揄，“有些时候我甚至怀疑你的超级听力是不是假的，为何我说了这么多遍‘滚出我的哥谭’、‘滚出我的蝙蝠洞’，某人都还是从来没有听懂过。”  
Clark的脸色有点不太好看。但他还是道：“可是，自从荒原狼之后你就有点不太对劲，我担心是母盒对你造成了影响。我希望你没事，Bruce。”  
“就算母盒对我造成了影响，你又能帮上什么？”  
“我……”  
Bruce挥挥手，转过了身。“我没事，你可以滚了。”  
沉默在蝙蝠洞中蔓延了一到两秒。  
Clark：“Fine.”  
Bruce再转过身时，Clark已经不见了。  
Alfred从一旁走出。  
“你伤了Master Kent的心，”他说，“他是真的关心你。”  
Bruce脸上阴沉不定。  
“半年内……不，五个月内，瞭望塔必须建好。就算蝙蝠侠不在了，Bruce Wayne也会继续出资到这个工程结束。”


	2. 以暗为刃 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

Bruce一直认为，哥谭的夜晚是属于他的。他本该一直藏身于黑暗；黑暗才是最安全、最令他安心的地方。  
然而当窸窸窣窣的声音通过蝙蝠头套上的耳朵放大后从周围传来时，那种不可视的恐惧再一次攫住了他。  
左边。Bruce扔出一个蝙蝠镖。叮，打中了靶心。  
看不见周围的一切。此前的他从未意识到过视力对自己活动的影响。右边，蝙蝠镖射偏了。如果因为母盒的影响而使自己无法再进行蝙蝠侠的工作……  
攻击从Bruce根本没有预料到的后方传来。模拟战斗用的小型机器人绊了他一下，在他脚下丢了个小型烟雾炸弹。Bruce在最后一刻跳开了，却被另一个机器人撞到，在地上翻滚了几个圈。  
“唔……”Bruce捂着被撞到的后腰和脊骨，发出了一声压抑的呻吟。他揭下了眼前的黑布罩。尽管每次视力暂时缺失后都会恢复，但随着缺失次数增加，他的视力也在逐渐下降。他原本极优秀的视力已下降到快和Alfred同一程度了。  
“唉。”是Alfred的叹气，“恕我直言，Master Wayne，如果就连我拿着遥控杆同时操作三个机器人您都无法战胜的话，我觉得您还是考虑一下学习商业管理吧。”  
Bruce走过去看了一眼那个行动悄无声息的机器人。好吧，只是他设计的一个消音行动系统。  
“瞭望塔还有多久完工？”  
“两个月。”  
Bruce不满地抿了抿唇。“我最近的视力下降似乎到了一个平台，速度减缓了很多。希望可以勉强撑过去。真的不可以再赶了吗？”  
Alfred：“您已经把时间压缩到四个月了。正义联盟的各位愿意被您所差遣也是能压缩时间的很大一个因素，但是，不行，不能再赶了。现在，Master Wayne，您没有感觉到您的后背在流血吗？”  
Bruce闻言摸了一下被撞的后腰，果然又一滩湿乎乎的液体。  
“不，我只是刚才被撞的时候觉得有点痛而……”  
Alfred和Bruce交换了一个眼神。

“这个是辅助工具，”给Bruce包扎完后，Alfred给了他一个小玩意儿，“您可以把它固定在嘴里。我给蝙蝠头盔升级过了，装了一个隐蔽的摄像头，如果您的视力突然丢失，这个可以作为补偿，但是效果不佳。这是我们现有的科技能做到的最好的了。”  
Bruce拿过来打量了一下，是一个小小的像芯片一样的东西。  
“您要试一下吗？”  
Bruce把它放到嘴里，Alfred给他拿过了头盔。Bruce戴上了头盔，闭上了眼，看向Alfred。光感程度勉勉强强，但是物体轮廓清晰度十分的差。要是遇上打斗，难保能做出及时有效的反馈。  
Bruce噘撅嘴：“你看上去像个乐高玩具。”  
Alfred无视了Bruce的话：“我做了些研究，您的症状若要缓解，必须用同样是纯能量的、与当前存在于您脑中的能量振幅一致的能量抵消。换而言之……”  
“是无法实现的。”Bruce点点头，“放心吧Alfred，我已经做好心理准备了。”  
——Clark，这个世界需要你。  
——是的……但它需要你吗？  
Bruce难得露出一个温和的笑容。或许不吧。这个世界说不定并不需要他；但至少哥谭需要他。说不定其实哥谭也不需要他，只是他需要哥谭而已。

今天难得是一个视野清明的日子。  
蝙蝠侠蹲在滴水兽上，俯瞰着漆黑的哥谭。他觉得今天自己的视力稍有恢复，心中不免有些喜悦。当然，他并不觉得暂时的好转会意味着什么；这已经是不可逆转的事情了。  
“今天很开心？”  
蝙蝠侠几乎是立刻就拉下了脸。又是他。  
“你来做什么，超人。”  
“来看看你有没有准时上班？”  
不属于哥谭的阴湿的干净耀眼的红披风在黑暗骑士旁缓缓降临。哥谭小巷昏暗的灯光打在超人轮廓分明的英俊的脸上，在他湛蓝的眼中映衬出阳光的明媚。  
超人静静地看着蝙蝠侠的侧脸。昏暗的灯光，似乎在Bruce的脸上被悄无声息地抹去。蝙蝠侠和哥谭一样，都是属于黑暗的。但Clark希望Bruce并不是。  
“Master Wayne，很抱歉打扰了你们的相处时间，但是在海港那边有人说听到了尖叫声。”  
“你现在知道了。我可没有时间陪一个闲得发慌的超级英雄。”蝙蝠侠发射钩索，在他的城市中灵活地移动着。  
不出意外的，超人也跟了上来。“看来你也收到信息了。海港那边有……十一个人被绑架了，看守的有五个人。目前还没有人死亡。”  
“别指望我感谢你的X射线和超级听力。”蝙蝠侠加快了速度，荡到了超人前面的一段距离处。  
超人笑了笑，也跟了上去。

蝙蝠侠轻轻地落在了海港码头的仓库顶棚上，监听着里面的情况。超人也到了。  
“只有五个人，我们进去立刻就把他们打趴下了。”  
“我希望哪怕只有一刻你也考虑一下战损的问题。”蝙蝠侠道，“别让哥谭的纳税人恨你。”  
蝙蝠侠从口袋里摸了几个烟雾弹出来，从天窗里扔了下去。  
砰！！！！！  
“哇！我可没想到你居然比我还直接！干得不错，B！”超人说笑着就冲了下去，留下了几乎迷茫的蝙蝠侠。  
谁把烟雾弹和炸弹设计得这么像的！  
抱着希望没有人受伤的心情跳了下去，看到的确没有人质受伤时他确确实实松了一口气。他迎面挡住一个人的攻击，一拳揍上了他的狗脸。多久了，蝙蝠侠心想，总算可以还算轻松地打上一次了。  
他架住一个人的刀刃，正想回击的时候另一个人那这匕首向他冲来。尽管反应够快，但是因为受到视力不清晰的影响，他还是被划到了。手臂一转，他将一个人的刀扭了出来，抓着他的头撞向那个拿着匕首的人。  
搞定。  
蝙蝠侠和超人一起把人质解绑了。超人道：“我们已经叫了警察了，他们两分钟后就到。”说罢，超人扭过头去。他本不期望能再看到蝙蝠侠，却没想到他依旧在这里，站在门口，背对着他。  
超人飘了过去。  
“B，你还在？”他听出了蝙蝠侠的心率有些过于急促，“你还好吗？”  
蝙蝠侠皱着眉看他：“我当然很好。”他并没有感到什么太大的问题，除了腹部被划伤的地方有些些微的疼痛，就只是莫名的有些晕眩。  
超人飘到了他的前面。蝙蝠侠看到他的脸白了几分。  
“B……你的腹部。”  
腹部？蝙蝠侠摸了摸自己的腹部，湿乎乎的触感。粘稠而暗得无法看清的液体。  
是那个时候……蝙蝠侠想起了那个举着匕首冲过来的人。  
他眼前一黑，向前倒去。不是意料中坚硬的地面，而是某个温暖的胸膛。  
“B？B？！Bruce！”  
说了多少次在工作的时候不要叫我的名字……  
这是Bruce晕过去前最后一个想法。


	3. 以暗为刃 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

Bruce在半途中醒了一次。  
他一抬头就看见了Clark线条优美的下巴。好冷。  
“你醒了？”Clark低头，揽着Bruce的膝盖和背把他抱得更紧、并调高了体温，似乎怕把他冷到了，“你伤得太重了，我只好把你带来孤独堡垒，很快就到了。”  
他们听Clark提起过孤独堡垒，那是一座位于遥远极地的冰冷城堡。Bruce迷迷糊糊地看见Clark身后漆黑的天幕和绚烂夺目的极光，以及那随风摆荡的红披风。  
真像个神祇啊。  
Bruce用自己最后的理智克制着自己、不要再靠向Clark的方向。

Bruce再次醒来的时候，他正躺在柔软舒适的床上，环境温度是令人感到舒服的温暖。  
Clark适时地端来了热饮。  
“我已经跟Alfred打过招呼了。现在还比较早，你还可以再休息一会儿。”  
Bruce没有拒绝那杯热饮，只是他看到里面白色的液体时犹豫了。  
“为什么是牛奶？”  
“你现在最好不要喝含可可的东西。所以就只有牛奶了。”  
#@￥%*#%$，Bruce想。理智与喜好制止着他拿起杯子，饥饿与疲惫却不停地催促着他。这个选择，不会影响什么吧——他选择折服。他拿起那杯牛奶，默默地喝了起来。  
Clark坐在床边上，Bruce有点不舒服地皱了皱眉。  
“你腹部的伤口，连内脏都几乎都能看到了。你没有感觉的吗？为什么找我呢？”  
不好意思我的确没有感觉。不久之前他的痛觉就开始消退，现在已经寥寥无几了。值得庆幸的是这并没有影响他的触觉。Bruce并不知道下一个出现问题的感官将会是哪一个，他只感到惴惴不安。  
“我不需要你的帮助。”  
“Bruce！”Clark很无奈，“不要总是把人推开。我们都很关心你。”  
Bruce感到心脏一阵疼痛。我们。  
什么时候他的身边已经有这么多的人了呢？如果说当初有Alfred在他身边，那是因为他一个人的确无法胜任蝙蝠侠的工作，现在呢？他的形单影只，是他无所畏惧的利刃，是他保护所有人的盾牌，是他保护每一个哥谭人夜晚安眠的屏障。他终究还是败给了自己的内心，在身边聚集了一批的人。他保护了自己，却没有保护好其他人。他害死了超人，又复活了他。  
如果他是超人，那有多好。他就不需要在大家都面对荒原狼的时候，独自一人去吸引走所有的类魔，因为那是他唯一能做的、不拖后腿的事。他的超能力是有钱，掌握着数不尽的黑科技；但都只是为了将他包装起来，让他看上去不那么像一个普通人。任何一个人披上蝙蝠侠的披风，都可以是蝙蝠侠。但不会任何一个人穿上他们的装备，就都是超人、都是神奇女侠、都是闪电侠、都是海王、都是钢骨。他们是独一无二的。  
或许这个世界的确不需要蝙蝠侠。今天的绑架如果只有超人，他也能完成得很漂亮，甚至比只有他一个人或者他们两个人一起都要漂亮。  
也许，哥谭也不需要蝙蝠侠。尤其是，残疾的蝙蝠侠。  
是时候该走了。  
Bruce放下喝了三分之一的热牛奶，走下床，穿上破损的战衣，披上披风。  
“走了。”  
“Bruce！”Clark叫住了他，“你不会想就这么走出堡垒然后回去吧？”  
“不然呢？”Bruce回过头。  
Clark露出一个开心又期待的表情，微微张开了双臂：“你的蝙蝠飞机飞过来也要不少时间……只属于你的Clark特快专递？”  
Bruce冷冷地看着他。

“你不把头套摘下来？”Clark说，“这样看得可能清楚些哦。”  
“不。”要是摘下头套，他才是真的看不清楚。  
不得不说Clark作为客运超人的技术越来越好了。他们在空中平稳地飞着。  
Clark忍不住偷偷去瞄怀里的人。  
总是裹得紧紧的蝙蝠，总是绷得紧紧的下巴。反正Clark已经习惯这个人把他推开，只是不知道是不是他的错觉，自从他复活以来，这只脆弱的蝙蝠便更用力地将他往外推。他听Diana说过，Bruce在自己不在的这一年里一直都很愧疚。不得不承认的是，他的确为这个说法雀跃过。  
蝙蝠侠是个顶级战友，Bruce却是个让人一等鄙夷的无知花花公子。Clark常常会在Bruce的这两个身份中感到困惑；Bruce的面具如此之厚，连他都无法看清真实的Bruce究竟是谁、所思为何。但毋庸置疑的是，Bruce是他永远不愿意失去的朋友。  
虽然现在Bruce戴着含铅的头盔，Clark看不清他的表情，但他能想象他两鬓微白的发丝，一动不动看着远处的极光的双眼，如果摘下头盔，他眼中一定跳跃着Aurora闪烁的光辉，光和暗都会在那双浅棕色的瞳中流淌。  
只是他现在无法这么做。  
Bruce闭上了眼，似乎在享受着这一刻。难得的静谧。  
Bruce静静地看着极光，又不着痕迹地看了一眼Clark。大都会的阳光似乎都闪耀在他的身上，不然Bruce很难解释这个人带给人的温暖和可靠的感觉。  
他像是被冰冻了一样死死地看着这一切，想把它们印在脑子深处。  
最后难忍地闭上了眼。若这不是最后一次，这么清晰地看着这一切。

最终，映着太阳光辉的满月还是会亏缺的。


	4. 以暗为刃 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

蝙蝠侠一拳揍到面前的人的脸上，那人便如预料之中地晕倒了。  
超人安抚好人质，跟他们说警察很快就到了，随后走到了蝙蝠侠的身边：“B，他们好像有些奇怪。这些人质都有些过于害怕了。”  
“第一次被绑架，是谁都会害怕。”蝙蝠侠说。他按住了耳机。  
“Master Wayne，这已经是这个月的第七起了吧。”Alfred的声音从耳中的通讯装置传来。  
“应该是。把哥谭地图和每次案件的地点一起发来，在地图上注好。”  
几乎是话音刚落，地图就传到了。蝙蝠侠把它投影到了空中。很直观的，七次地点都在远离市中心的极城郊的地方。  
超人：“我很高兴这些罪犯终于不在市中心中闹事了。”  
Alfred：“我也很高兴Master Wayne愿意一直让您来帮忙，Master Kent。”  
蝙蝠侠皱着眉观察这几个地点，到达市中心韦恩大厦的绝对距离不在正圆数据修正范围内、与韦恩大厦的夹角也不均匀，可以排除是某个罪犯为了满足强迫症而做一些无聊的犯罪的可能性。但同样的，相较之前更和平的哥谭在一个月内居然出现了七七并非针对个人的集体绑架案，这可不是什么好前兆。  
然而某人似乎并没有深入去思考其中的内涵。  
“B！你真该好好练练你的身手了！你看你受了这么多伤。”  
“小伤。”蝙蝠侠说。这一个月来他的视力一直维持在半盲的状态，时不时的阅读也只能靠让Alfred念给他听。母盒能量对他的视觉神经系统的影响似乎渐渐渗透到了脑中的其他区域中去，进而影响了他身体的其他部分。  
嗅觉、味觉、听觉、对肢体的控制度，等。  
蝙蝠侠重新理清了自己的思路。  
这七次绑架不得不说都是些小喽啰为了赎金而做的事，时间地点也没有什么规律可言，但是分布得很开，每两个地点间的距离有下限。从数据分析结果来看，他们背后有人的可能性非常大。  
他不能说出这个结果；他必须等超人明白过来。  
然而超人只是伸了个懒腰，道：“既然如此，夜巡力度要加大了，不能让这些绑架犯们肆无忌惮。”  
一阵怒气涌上蝙蝠侠的心头，他一拳锤到墙上，把超人都吓得抖了一下，站得端端正正。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
蝙蝠侠收起手，一些碎石随之掉落。  
他勉勉强强压下自己的愤怒。“拜托用你的超级大脑好好想一想，这些地点之间有什么联系、为什么是这样的排布，发掘它们存在的背后的可能性。你应该是我们中间最聪明的人，不要让自己看上去像个傻子。”  
“好、好。”超人根本不敢反驳这只吃了火药的蝙蝠侠。  
像他这么说的话，那这些地点间一定是可以推出这些小型案件背后的阴谋的蛛丝马迹。  
超人在蝙蝠侠怨念的视线下打量着这幅地图，随后小心翼翼道：“其实……是有人策划的这个吧？”  
“为什么？”蝙蝠侠凉凉地问。  
“你看，这些地点像是在有意规避彼此一样，有些地方其实不是很适合实行绑架。一般来讲这种事情是不会发生的。而且它们都同样远离中央的韦恩大厦，似乎是在有意引导我们向外走。”  
蝙蝠侠的脸色终于缓和了许多。  
”以后遇到事情多想想，我不会永远在你身边的。”  
没等超人仔细思考这句话其中的内涵，蝙蝠侠便一跃而起，在哥谭的建筑之间如游鱼般梭行而去。超人跟了上去。  
“我们去哪里？”  
面色刚有好转的蝙蝠侠再度拉下脸来。  
“韦恩大厦！”

他们抵达韦恩大厦的时候，超人看着这栋位于哥谭市中心的高楼，道：“然后呢？我们要怎么进去？你要摘下头套走过去然后跟他们说‘Hi！我是Bruce Wayne。请让我进去’吗？”  
尽管蝙蝠侠还是一脸恨铁不成钢的样子，但还是道：“现在，是时候让你来看看我的世界了。”  
超人跳下了下水道，不禁发出一声呻吟。这里的味道对他的超级感官来讲简直就是折磨。他相信蝙蝠侠也能闻到这里的味道的，但蝙蝠侠镇定自若的表现让他不禁开始怀疑他的判断。  
“他们没有在韦恩大厦动手脚，我调查过所有的视频记录了，没有可疑的行动。”蝙蝠侠说，静静地站在超人旁边。  
超人还在等着他的下文。像这种调查行动，一般都是由蝙蝠侠来引领的；他缜密的思维所有正联成员都有目共睹、并感到十分钦佩。然而蝙蝠侠就这么安静地、站在这里、看着他，超人开始回想自己是不是又砸了哪颗韦恩牌卫星、拆了哪里的楼或者增加了哪笔以小记者年薪为单位的战损。  
“不要看着我，想想你接下来要怎么做。”  
“……”超人舔了舔上唇，“这是什么？‘蝙蝠侠小课堂’吗？怎么突然就……？”  
“你可以这么理解。至于为什么，那当然是为了提高我们的超人先生对环境的观察能力、对现状的分析能力和对未来可能发生的所有可能性的预测能力，以免发生类似于盲目相信自己的能力、忽略自己的缺点、应对措施准备不足或者因忽略环境情况导致陷入困境等情况。现在，想。”  
现在超人很确信自己在哪个地方惹毛了蝙蝠侠，悲伤的是他根本不知道怎么安抚这只炸毛的蝙蝠侠，更悲伤的是他甚至不知道自己怎么惹毛的他。  
“呃，如果是下水道的话，对方可能利用错综复杂的地形布置炸弹？”超人一边说一边观察着蝙蝠侠的脸色，后者并没有露出更深程度的不悦，于是超人继续试探着说了下去，“考虑到上面就是韦恩大厦，这个可能性我觉得还是可以考虑的。  
“然后的话，呃嗯，就是，呃，对了！”超人四处看着，绞尽他那个超级大脑的脑汁想要在蝙蝠侠的脸色更黑前快点想出点随便什么，“你看！这里水这么多！他们说不定会在水里动手脚。”  
蝙蝠侠点点头。超人刚感到一点喜悦，以为自己脑子一热想出来的想法得到了蝙蝠侠的认可。可是当蝙蝠侠只是蹲下采集水样的时候，超人才知道他只是把这句话当成了一个行动指令。他为自己心中感到的无法抑制的失落感到惊讶。  
他又低落地说了一句：“这里墙也很多，说不定墙上也有什么。”  
蝙蝠侠予以反驳：“墙上的物质不可流动，造成影响有限。如果真的要在墙上动手，要么是埋炸弹，要么是埋宝藏。这个你用你的超级视力看一眼就知道了。”  
超人迅速用X射线把这里扫了一遍，然后假装自己早就这么干了，道：“我一来的时候就已经检查过了，什么都没有。”  
蝙蝠侠站起来，收好了几试管的水样，道：“还有别的想法吗？我们现在只有一种可能性了。”  
超人想了很久，最后一边挠着头一边不好意思地笑道：“大概……没了？”  
蝙蝠侠看着超人和煦的笑，那是他在哥谭的下水道永远不会看见的东西。可惜他并不能看清，这到底是一个怎样温暖的笑容。  
“走吧。回蝙蝠洞。”  
蝙蝠侠还是没有说废话。

回到蝙蝠洞之后蝙蝠侠立刻把水样拿去化验分析了，Alfred则是给他们端来了小甜饼。  
“看到你们两位绅士带着哥谭下水道的特别气息出现在这里，我真的是感到十分的欣慰。另外，Master Wayne，鉴于您的年纪已经不小了，在这个时间段还是不要摄入过多的糖分比较好。”  
Bruce已经摘下了头套。他瞪大了眼看着理直气壮的Alfred好一会儿，然后还是摸过了一块小甜饼放到嘴里。  
尽管Clark为Bruce和Alfred大眼瞪小眼的幼稚行为感到好笑，但他还是诚恳地道歉道：“很抱歉Alfred，我下次一定不会离开下水道后直接到这儿来的。”  
“你会的。”Bruce道，在Clark深思前就调出了刚出了结果的水样分析报告。  
Clark凑过去看，他震惊于居然能从刚爬出下水道的Bruce身上闻到淡淡的、好闻的香味，从头发里悄悄地弥漫出来。像他的名字一样，是清晨森林的露水的清香。Clark一想到自己身上居然是下水道的味道，就感到无法自言的难过和想钻地缝的愧疚。他甚至不知道为什么会产生这样的感情。  
Bruce却只是一脸专注于手上工作的神情。  
“这里有种不应该出现在下水道的化学成分。”他说，“这种物质见所未见，虽然质量分数低，但考虑到采样时的随机性，能算出是极庞大的总量。喂！你在听吗？”  
Clark回过神来：“在听！在听!” 他在脑子里转了好几圈，才想起方才那些左耳进右耳出的话中的意思。  
Bruce的脸黑得几乎让Clark怀疑下一秒他就要吼出“滚出我的蝙蝠洞”了。然而Bruce却只是压下他的火气，道：“我会进一步研究这些物质的作用，到时候我会通知你。时候不早了，你走吧。”  
“可是……”  
Clark找不到理由。他没想到突然间Bruce就让他离开，虽然一时间找不到理由，他也不想走。他想继续留在这里，哪怕什么也不做，看着Bruce也好。  
Clark为自己的想法惊得抖了一下。他深吸一口气，道：“那我走了。”  
超人缓缓飘离地面，向蝙蝠洞外飞去。  
确定Clark已经走远之后，Bruce将蝙蝠洞全封闭上了。Alfred道：“您对Master Kent太苛刻了。他还需要时间来慢慢成长。”  
Bruce脱下蝙蝠装，接了两次接过Alfred递过的水杯喝了口水，叹了口气，道：“没有时间了。”  
他又道：“我只希望他能在最短时间内，学会最多的东西。他其实很聪明，学得很快。只是……”  
Alfred不知道自己应该说些什么。或许不幸中的万幸就是，Bruce脑中残留的能量是有限的，也就是说，母盒对Bruce神经系统的影响的总和是有限的。他的视力差一点，听力受到的影响就会少一些；听力差一点，视力受到的影响就会少一些。  
“您没有想过向Master Kent寻求帮助吗？”  
Bruce若有所思地又尝试了几次、摸过了一块小甜饼。  
“上次去他的孤独堡垒，我观察过周围的情况。你不是跟我说过如果遇到有效的纯能量体我的神经系统会有相应的反应的吗？但我在那里没有任何感觉。他的宝藏都在那里了；既然没有，他也是无能为力的。”  
Bruce再一次尝试摸索小甜饼时被Alfred躲了过去，Bruce不满地皱了皱眉，但只是道：  
“差不多，该脱离正联了。”


	5. 以暗为刃 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

哐啷。  
“Masrer Wayne，就算您不想被我催促起床，也不要这么着急。”Alfred走到窗边拉开窗帘，让阳光照进这个昏暗的房间。  
Bruce撑着床，有些困难地站起来：“你知道不是这样的，Alfred。”  
Alfred叹了口气：“明天瞭望塔就可以正式启用了，将会有一场新闻发布会。希望您至少能够撑过它。”  
Bruce揉着自己疼痛而用不上力气的膝盖和腿部肌肉，尽管知道这是徒劳。这些感觉只是在大脑中产生，机体本身并没有任何问题。当然，这也是他能咬牙继续蝙蝠侠的工作到今天的原因。  
“当然可以。Alfred，这点信任你还是要有的。”  
“那么，今天您破天荒地这么早起床……”Alfred端着被冷落了的早餐和咖啡，看着Bruce在还穿着黑色真丝睡衣的情况下就缓慢而艰难地走向通往蝙蝠洞的方向，“是出了什么问题吗？”  
“韦恩集团的微波蒸发器被偷了。”  
“然后？”  
Bruce看着镜中的自己，现在的他在没有蝙蝠头盔的视力增强下，只能看到镜中一团黑色的色块。他已经快忘记自己的模样了。  
“然后我们在下水道的水中发现过一种化学物质。”Bruce说，“一种，可以让人产生恐惧的物质。请你准时将预先准备好将相应的抗体送往目的地，地点我等会儿会通知你。”  
“好的。注意……”门砰地关上了，“……安全。”  
Alfred又静静地站了一会儿，才长长地叹了口气。

“B！”超人在哥谭的上空穿行着，用耳麦和蝙蝠侠通话，“你和其他人去找那个微波蒸发器，我去解救人质。很快的，保证不出问题！”  
“抱歉，S。”蝙蝠侠的车首次在哥谭还算透着明亮的光的云层下驰行，Alfred正在为车导航，“今天听我一次。我去救人质，你和其他人去找微波蒸发器。”  
“哎？好啊，没问题。”超人立刻转向，去找神奇女侠等人。

又是哥谭外围。  
蝙蝠侠思索着，他早就将这个地点发给了Alfred。如果不出所料，应该是会派上用场的。  
对方在下水道投放化学物质，又偷了微波蒸发器，想必是想用这些物质影响哥谭市民的神经系统，使他们一直活在恐惧之中，造成哥谭市的沦陷。而他们选择在外围实行绑架，肯定是为了吸引他的注意；当连续多起绑架发生时，蝙蝠侠可能会认为背后有一个幕后黑手，自然会优先处理这一案件。但他们没有想到的是，现在蝙蝠侠不是一个人——至少现在不是一个人——他有一个团队。蝙蝠侠为了引起对方这样的想法，只偷偷地在解救人质的时候带上超人，并要求他减少注意。  
至于为什么是绑架……  
“他们好像有些过于害怕了。”蝙蝠侠想起了超人的话。那些人可能已经在人质身上做过实验了。  
一阵内疚埋没了他。他竟因为自己的问题，而忽略了人质当时的生理和心理状态。多少人曾陷入极度的恐惧中，他却就此路过。只是因为自己的生理状况不在状态。  
蝙蝠侠长长呼出了一口气。就让今天发生的事，来让他赎罪吧。  
Alfred的讯息适时传来：“Master Wayne，抗体已送达。”  
蝙蝠侠在某个隐蔽的地上找到了一个小小的箱子，里面是蝙蝠镖；或者说是蝙蝠镖状的抗体注射器，里面有智能注射系统，只要插到人体上，就可以自行进行注射。  
准备完成后，蝙蝠侠才终于迈向绑有人质的仓库正门。  
一看到蝙蝠侠，所有人都立刻举起枪对准了他。蝙蝠侠仿佛没看到他们一样，步步逼近。  
“别动！站住！”有人道。  
蝙蝠侠的确站住了。站在了重重敌人的正中间。这里的人质数量并不是特别多，但是持有武器的人却多了很多。对方显然认为这次他会来，所以做足了充分准备。  
Alfred的声音从耳机传来：“Master Wayne，你的一点钟方向，是Lois Lane。”  
看来他们、是想玩场大的了。  
蝙蝠侠并没有回复Alfred，只是道：“我知道你们背后有人，直接出来就是了，躲在你手下的喽啰背后算个什么。”  
啪、啪、啪。  
一阵不急不缓的鼓掌声。随后一个戴着粗糙的、脏兮兮的劣质棉布头套的人走了出来。  
“稻草人。”蝙蝠侠声音平静。  
“真不愧是蝙蝠侠。”那个人停下了鼓掌，“我一直觉得我做得很好了，没想到还是被你发现了。”稻草人摆了个手势，周围的人都放下了枪，向后退去，“我感到很奇怪的是，你进来这里没有什么特别的反应吗？你看，那些人质都这么害怕了。”  
蝙蝠侠紧绷着下巴，一言不发。  
“噢~多多少少还是有些不适，对吧？”稻草人一步一步朝蝙蝠侠走去，蝙蝠侠只是踉跄地倒退了一步，“那你尝尝这个吧！”他猛地举起手，往蝙蝠侠脸上喷了一团白色的浓稠烟雾。  
蝙蝠侠咳嗽着倒退。稻草人拿着把短刀，一边狂笑一边对着蝙蝠侠乱砍。  
“害怕吗？因为恐惧而忍不住瑟瑟发抖吗？这就对了！”毫无章法地后退着的蝙蝠侠步伐紊乱，被稻草人砍中了好几刀，手上，腹上，“没想到哥谭的黑暗骑士也会有这么一天，将哥谭人的英雄打倒在他们面前，这是令人何其……”  
稻草人高举着刀，将要迎头劈下。  
就是现在。  
蝙蝠侠凭着多年作战的经验一把抓住稻草人的脖颈，一个膝击把他敲晕了；为了防止他逃脱，还顺着摸到了他的腿，卸了膝关节。  
“我都知道你了，怎么可能不注射抗体。”蝙蝠侠嘟囔道。要不是他现在无法坚持长期作战，就不需要想尽办法一击制敌了。  
“Alfred，他们还没到吗？”蝙蝠侠问，他听到周围噼啪的脚步声，勉强站好做出御敌的姿态。  
“快了，还有三分钟。”  
蝙蝠侠苦笑。“希望我今天不是横着进的蝙蝠洞。”  
声音，嘈杂的声音。当你的对手人数还少的时候，靠声音辨别攻击方向是个不错的选择。但是一旦人数增加，这就变成了令人疲于应对的混战。蝙蝠侠一方面是终于彻底意识到自己的衰老和无用，不然这很难解释他如何在应对一些虾兵蟹将时还能将自己弄得一身狼狈、浑身是伤。  
“他们到了。”  
蝙蝠侠将近麻木的意识陡然清醒。他从腰带中掏出蝙蝠镖，同时朝还站着的几个人和人质扔去。  
拜托了，一定要扔中。  
他扔出蝙蝠镖的一霎那，仓库的门轰然倒下。  
随着人质的尖叫声和意识到正联全体人员都在这里的其他喽啰四下逃散时被打倒的声音，蝙蝠侠伤痕累累地站着，静静地看着目瞪口呆的所有人。  
“蝙蝠侠，你……”钢骨是最先呢喃出这句话的。  
“B，你是……”超人嗅了嗅空气中的味道，道，“你中了那个毒素对吧？那个引起人恐惧的……”  
“你知道我没有。”蝙蝠侠站着，声音很平静，慵懒自如得像是在韦恩家的后花园喝着下午茶一样。他的确没有，他的心跳一如既往的稳而和缓，甚至不像是刚刚进行了一场恶斗。  
“那你……”神奇女侠终于也忍不住开口了。  
蝙蝠侠没有说什么，只是朝人质走去。他知道抗体没有这么快发挥作用。  
于是，预料中的。  
“怪物啊啊啊！！！”一个女人凄厉地尖声嚷叫，“走开！！走开！！！你个魔鬼！！！！”  
蝙蝠侠耸耸肩，忍着所有的疼痛尽量若无其事地往门外走去。真不走运，今天他的痛觉神经居然是正常状态。  
“我牺牲一切，只为了保住他们每晚的安宁。他们却当我是魔鬼、和怪物。”走过超人身边的时候，这句话从他的喉咙中缓慢地震动而出，“我只是个普通人，我厌倦这一切了。”  
在所有人能说出任何话之前，蝙蝠侠坐上蝙蝠车，绝尘而去。  
在所有人震恐的目光中。


	6. 以暗为刃 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

“唔……”Bruce咬紧了牙，趴在床上让Alfred帮他处理伤口。  
“看来今天您的痛觉神经是正常的状态，真是可喜可贺。”Alfred说着，又狠狠地拍了一块膏药在他的伤口上，成功地换来了一声呻吟。  
“换而言之，我的视觉前所未有的差，肢体协调能力也不好，而且听力也受到了一些影响。”Bruce道；他的耳朵上正挂着两个助听器。  
“如果哪天您愿意不再拿自己的身体不当回事，我会感到非常欣慰，并乐于给你多做点小甜饼的。”  
Bruce的身体因为想象中的小甜饼而意外的放松下来。他把头埋到枕头里，道：“我也没有机会了。这是最后一次了。”  
“如果您对付那些小混混级别的人都受了这么重的伤，那是的，这绝对是最后一次了。”

正义联盟的全体成员都失去了和蝙蝠侠联系的途径。  
电话不接，蝙蝠洞进不去，联络频道呼叫不应答。直觉告诉他们，这并不是闹别扭这么简单。尽管韦恩的抚恤基金及时地到了被蝙蝠镖扎中的人质家中，但是这并不会阻止蝙蝠侠声誉的直线下滑。  
当天漫天飞的关于蝙蝠侠的负面消息和“蝙蝠侠滚出哥谭”的话语多到超人都心惊胆战。尤其是当人质中有一名顶级优秀的记者Lois Lane的时候，“蝙蝠侠伤害平民”的消息更是被炒得沸沸扬扬。Clark想过去阻止她，但他却发现他既没有理由、也没有证据。倒不如说他手上有的最结实的证据，就是曾经插在人质身上的蝙蝠镖，那是他偷偷从人质身上取下来的。  
现在想要弄清楚事情的真相，唯一的办法就是找到Bruce，找到蝙蝠侠。  
所以Clark站在了韦恩庄园的门口。  
Alfred第不知道多少次通过门上的屏幕跟Clark进行了对话。  
“Master Kent，很抱歉告诉你，Master Wayne现在正在养伤，不方便会客。等他好了，我会通知您来的。”  
“可是，”Clark有些不知所措，“今晚上有正联瞭望塔的正式启动仪式，有场新闻发布会，全体成员都应该到场。”  
Alfred沉默了一会儿。  
“我会告诉他的。现在，Master Kent，很抱歉地通知您，您必须离开了。”  
Clark张了张嘴，他仔细地扫描了韦恩庄园一遍，在Bruce的房间里，他正躺在床上，呼吸平缓，心跳缓慢，似乎才陷入了浅层的睡眠，身上贴满了纱布和膏药。心中一阵揪痛，他最终还是道：“好吧。”  
他离开了。  
Barry的通讯迅速地抵到Clark的耳边：“怎么样怎么样？你见到他了吗？请帮我买十个特大牛肉汉堡，谢谢！他情况怎么样？他今晚回来吗？”  
Diana也说道：“我觉得这件事情怪怪的，我们必须和Bruce谈谈。”  
Victor也道：“Wayne先生的计算机安保做得太好了，我黑不进去。”  
Clark立刻道：“你又去黑他的系统？不是说好不这么做的吗？”  
Victor：“特殊情况，特殊处理。”  
“……”Clark叹了口气，“只希望他今晚的记者发布会会来。”  
今天的哥谭难得的可以看见明媚的阳光，常年阴积在哥谭上空的云层也变得薄而透明。这么好的天气，要是Bruce也能看见就好了。  
Bruce看着明明可以飞速离开的Clark一步一步慢慢从韦恩庄园前离开，这个速度哪怕是普通人类都嫌慢，Clark看上去似乎还恨不得再慢一点。  
Alfred不知道什么时候出现在了Bruce的身后。  
“虽然这说不上是一个好的方法，但是这的确会很有效。我不得不这么说。”  
Bruce看着Clark茫然的背影，不发一言。  
“只是您又失去了您的朋友。”  
Bruce转过身。  
“没有‘又’。”

蝙蝠侠没有来。  
正义联盟主席旁边为了蝙蝠侠专门留下来的位置，是空缺着的。超人看着那个空着的座位，心中仿佛被挖走了一块。  
他现在，在做什么呢？  
发布会开始了。记者问的问题也很常规，回答起来也是很轻松。只是超人和其他正联成员早就看到了记者席中的Lois Lane，鉴于她问题的刁钻程度，还没有人敢叫她提出问题。  
然而鉴于Lois Lane的知名程度，他们又必须回答她的问题。  
尽管Clark和Lois关系密切，在点起她回答问题的时候，有托起一个星球的力气的超人还是忍不住抖了抖。  
“请问正义联盟的各位对蝙蝠侠退出正义联盟这一回事怎么看？”Lois声音清脆响亮，神奇女侠敢打包票全场每一个人都听到了她的提问。  
全场哗然。  
“什、什么……？！”超人最先呢喃出来。  
“看样子正联的各位还不知道，”Lois从口袋里掏出一张纸，道，“这是蝙蝠侠亲自给我留下的字条。当然，如果你们不相信的话，可以拿去检查。这是他跟我说的；他说你们看到这张字条，就知道是他留的了。”  
就在正联的其他人还在面面相觑时，超人就已经结结巴巴地道：“拿、拿过来看一下……”随即他意识到自己的失态，“可以吗？谢谢。”  
字条到了他们手上。  
超人凭着自己的超级嗅觉，可以无比清晰地问道字条上属于Bruce的淡淡的香味。清新的、一如青草与鲜花，是阳光下森林的气息；是那天他站在Bruce身旁时，他身上散发的、一直萦绕在自己心头的气息。  
超人的手抖了一下。  
字条上写着：我，蝙蝠侠，正式退出正义联盟。  
其他人也认出来了。这是蝙蝠侠的字迹，也是他的语气。  
超人咽下这一生中最苦涩坚硬的唾液，放下纸条，道：“这是蝙蝠侠留下的。”  
全场轰动。所有人都炸开了锅，议论纷纷。闲言碎语犹如春天的雨，连绵不绝地落入超人耳中。  
“那个伤人的恶魔”。  
“退出也好”。  
“总有一天他会变成杀人犯的”。  
“异装癖”。  
“早该这么做了”。  
“恶心”。  
“假惺惺”。  
“无用之人”。  
咔嚓！  
全场顿时安静下来，一致地将目光投向超人、以及他手下碎裂的桌子。  
钢骨扯住超人的披风，神奇女侠也正想安抚超人的情绪。却没想到，超人只是道：“请大家安静，这是回答时间，也请大家珍惜。”  
——以后遇到事情多想想。  
超人坐回椅子上。神奇女侠刚想夸赞他出色的自制力，随后便看到了他那紧握的拳头、和几乎嵌进手掌里的指甲。  
——我不会永远在你身边的。  
“对于这件事，我们也非常的惊讶。这其中一定是有什么误会，但这也属于我们正联内部的细微分歧，与成员本人的行为并无关联，请各位不要肆意妄加揣测。我们将会在以后给出解释的。谢谢。请问还有记者要提问吗？”  
Bruce——Bruce Wayne，在那个时候，你就想着要离开了，是吗？  
为什么？  
接下来的记者会，超人再也无法做出有效回答，神奇女侠代为回答。  
告诉我，为什么？


	7. 以暗为刃 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

正联的其他成员永远都不会想到，他们居然会在这种情况下见到蝙蝠侠。不是说历尽千辛万苦，而是太简单了。  
当晚，瞭望塔。  
“B……”超人怔在原地，“Bruce？”  
Bruce，或者说正穿着蝙蝠装的蝙蝠侠，正站在瞭望塔的主机电脑前，专心地往里面输入着什么东西。  
听到超人的声音，Bruce的手颤抖了一下。该死，怎么这个时候了还上来？但如果他表现出了什么，他也不是蝙蝠侠了。他一边若无其事地进行完手头上的工作，让剩余的数据自行上传，然后转过了身。光线对他来说太暗了，他根本看不清对方到底在哪里，他甚至不知道是不是只有超人一个人。  
“做什么？”  
“做什么！”神奇女侠生气地道，“应该是我们问你做什么吧！先是莫名其妙伤害被绑架的人质，然后又是一声不吭地退出。任性也有个限度吧？”  
闪电侠扯了扯神奇女侠。他觉得她说得太过分了，却又不敢出声阻拦。  
钢骨不动声色地扫描了蝙蝠侠一遍，没有任何问题，就像是被篡改了结果一样，蝙蝠侠以前都没有这么好过。  
蝙蝠侠：“钢骨，我希望在最后的时刻我们之间还有些残存的信任，而不是你在这里扫描我是不是假的或者脑子出了毛病。”  
钢骨道：“但你现在的行为真的很不像你。”  
蝙蝠侠耸耸肩，瞥了一眼屏幕上的进度条，53%。他说：“人是会变的。”  
超人往前飘了一段距离，落在了蝙蝠侠前两步左右的地方。蝙蝠侠不由得捏紧了拳头，太近了，这个距离，他难保超人不会发现一些什么。  
“所以，”他那透蓝的眼睛，在黑暗的瞭望塔中映衬着那来自电脑屏幕的唯一光源，可惜蝙蝠侠再也不能看见了，“你在做什么？”  
蝙蝠侠下意识后退一步，然而超人也往前逼近了一步。  
“这好歹是我出资建的塔，我怎么不能对它做点什么了。”蝙蝠侠指了指屏幕，进度条81%，“最后看在朋友一场的分上，这是一个辅助AI系统，可以帮你们分管统领瞭望塔的日常事务。”  
“我不是问的这个！”超人猛地向前；蝙蝠侠还想往后退，却发现退无可退了。  
超人抓住了他的手，力度之大让蝙蝠侠忍不住皱眉“啧”了一声。但是他什么也没说。意识到蝙蝠侠的痛苦，超人却也不愿意放松力气；他隐隐约约地感觉到，如果他再不抓紧，蝙蝠侠就要永远从他的生活中消失了。  
“为什么攻击那些被绑架的平民？为什么突然要退出正联？这完全没有任何先兆、也没有任何理由……！”  
蝙蝠侠冷笑着打断了。  
“理由？”蝙蝠侠好整以暇地看着超人，似乎他并不是那个被限制住行动的那个。瞭望塔里只有机器运作的很浅的鸣声，显得蝙蝠侠的声音愈发清脆，结结实实地敲打在在场的每个人身上。  
“你知道，当时我中了稻草人毒素。而且，我也受够了这样的生活了。我早就过了可以承担蝙蝠侠的责任的年龄，但我还是选择了一直干这行到现在，因为我想要保护哥谭，保护哥谭的人民，保护他们在清晨床上的亲吻，保护他们出门前那个安心地相信着对方一定会回来的想法，保护他们每一个可以与所爱之人相拥而眠的宁静夜晚，这是我自从八岁以来就没有体会过的东西。”  
超人看到蝙蝠侠艰难地咽了咽口水，然后继续以他那轻佻的花花公子式语气说道：“但你也看到他们是怎么评价我的了。如果你不介意，我可以给你重复一遍，但鉴于这个系统已经上传完毕，我们还是少说两句废话吧。我对这些已经厌倦了。我是蝙蝠侠，也是个凡人，在别人永无止境地贬低我时，我当然有理由选择报复，我也可以甩手不干。”  
超人手上的力气已经松了下来，蝙蝠侠猛地甩开了。  
“我当然也可以像现在这样，选择退出正联。”蝙蝠侠指着不远处的神奇女侠一干人，他想他们大概是在那里，“反正你们不也觉得我没有任何超能力而一直在拖后腿吗？不用说别的了，Barry,我很了解你们。”  
蝙蝠侠取下U盘，道：“今天我先走了，但我明天还会再来回收一部分数据。不要乱碰加密的文件。”  
“Bruce！”  
超人再一次抓住了蝙蝠侠的手腕，随即便在对方极度厌恶的眼神下放开了。  
他们目送着蝙蝠侠走向传送装置，随后漆黑如鬼魅的身影消失在了瞭望塔主机黯淡的光之下。  
Barry难过地咳嗽了一声，声音有些哽咽：“我本来还想让他在他给我的蝙蝠镖上签个名的。”  
Diana拍了拍Barry的背。Auther道：“他只是个普通人，会变也正常。”  
超人突然大声道：“你们就这么相信他了？”  
Victor耸耸肩：“我觉得他的解释很合理。他的疲态在我们复活你的时候就已经很明显了。”  
Diana插了一句：“你还把他从高空像随手丢垃圾一样丢了下来。”  
超人——Clark突然失去了一切反驳的言语。

Alfred看着笨拙地给自己手腕包扎的Bruce，放下了手中的东西，走了过去。  
“我来吧，Master Wayne。”  
Bruce也把打卷的绷带递给了Alfred。“这个超人真是不省力气，”Bruce不满地吐槽道，“那么用力地连着抓我的手腕两次，都肿起来了。”  
Alfred用力地收了收绷带，成功换来一声倒吸气。“如果您能明白Master Kent有多么重视你，或者您自己的行为有多么混蛋，你就知道他为什么这么做了。而且他没有把您的手腕捏碎，说明他还是顾忌到您的。”  
Bruce知道他无法反驳。  
他握了握包扎好的手腕，道：“明天下午去瑞士的飞机，已经订好了吧。”  
“是的。应您的要求，还为您准备了两位维密秀上的名模，抵达目的地之后将会被遣退。”  
Bruce歪了歪头。“挺好。”

超人不想回到他那个在大都会狭小的家。他甚至能够想象此时那里的阴湿和漆黑。然而这本应该是哥谭才会有的气候。  
他在瞭望塔和钢骨梳理着蝙蝠侠留下的AI系统的功能。他们是唯一两个不用睡觉的人。  
钢骨调出一份文档：“看，这是蝙蝠侠整理的瞭望塔注意事项。难想象他居然还有闲心为我们整理这个。”  
超人扫了一眼：“看最后修改时间，是一年前。”  
钢骨挑了挑眉。“原来他这么早就开始在琢磨这个了吗？”  
超人莞尔，看起来却愈发悲伤：“他的作风。”  
他不住地回想着，蝙蝠侠最后那个厌恶的眼神。心中一阵刺痛。蝙蝠侠从来不跟他说任何私事，而Bruce Wayne又总是习惯笑着将一切带过去；Bruce最接近Bruce的时候就是他脱下蝙蝠装，跟他讨论关于正联事务时，然而此时的他，也不会表达任何关于他的情绪。  
真实的Bruce Wayne，是怎么样的呢？他又怎么知道，刚才的Bruce Wayne，是不是真的在表达着他想表达的情绪？  
钢骨道：“这里有个监控系统，可以接受来自世界各地的求助信号和监视世界各地的地质灾害情况，可以让我们做出最快的反应。但是我们需要至少一个人一直在值班。”  
超人：“哦……”  
钢骨略有嫌弃地看了神游的超人一眼，道：“我在这里值班，你先回去吧。你明天不是还要上班吗？轮班表的事情，明天再商量。”  
超人：“好……”

Clark Kent在他那相对于他的身形略显窄小的床上，看着大都会清晨太阳渐渐升起，撒下一片薄金。  
却忽略了哥谭的某个阴暗角落。


	8. 以暗为刃 八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

瞭望塔上不分白天黑夜，钢骨一直在整理着蝙蝠侠留下的文档。虽说他说过不要碰加密的文档，但是实际上加密的文档有不少，尽管多数文件很小。  
只有一个文件，竟占了将近1T。  
钢骨看着那个文件，犹豫了一下，还是选择了破解。  
真不愧是韦恩黑科技。钢骨一边尝试破除密码一边想，这么复杂细致的密码，是他这辈子见所未见的——当然，除去蝙蝠洞的计算机防护系统。  
然而他怎么也是被母盒赋予二次生命的生物，在花费了不知道多少时间后，钢骨长出一口气。花了这么大力气，他可真得好好看看这里面的是什么东西；同时他谨慎地将这些数据备份在主机一个隐蔽的角落里，免得蝙蝠侠来回收数据时把这部分带走。  
钢骨点开文件，开始看了起来。  
头一份文件，就令他僵在了原地。  
文件名：超人。  
钢骨点开了。  
“姓名：Clark Kent（附上大量照片和视频资料）  
氪星姓名：Kal El  
性别：男  
身份：超人  
超能力：热试线、冰冻呼吸、物理体能上接近无限（有待补充）  
……”  
钢骨抱着不好的预感，飞速看完了这份报告，其详细程度令人咂舌。里面不仅有超人的所有详细分析和评估报告，还有许多基于这些报告的推断，以及推理成立的可能性、正面证据、反面证据。钢骨看完以后，才发现自己对超人的了解，可能还不够蝙蝠侠对他的了解的十分之一。  
不仅如此，里面还有Martha和Jonathan生平资料以及家庭背景，详细程度堪比自传。同时，曾与超人有过密切关系的人也都在里面有着详细的资料，包括Lois Lane。  
最后，是针对超人设计的方案，用于防止超人误入歧途；其目的从“阻止”到“致死”程度逐渐递增，每种目的方案不少于三种。  
看完以后，钢骨冒了一身冷汗。如果他有这项功能的话，他一定会的。  
他用平生最快的速度浏览完了正联成员所有的资料，每个人的资料都和超人的一样详细，从生平到应对方案，一应俱全。除了正联成员外，里面还有许多在现世上的英雄以及一些恶人的资料，详细程度有增不减，附有大量图片和视频资料加以对比说明。  
这个，简直就是全世界超能力者的噩梦。  
“好看吗？”  
冰冷的声音从钢骨身后传来，钢骨完全没有留意到蝙蝠侠是什么时候到他身后去的，吓的钢骨一个哆嗦，火速退出了那个界面。  
“我就知道我不能相信你们。”蝙蝠侠一步一步走向主机，步伐似乎没有以前的沉和稳，“我是来回收数据的。”  
钢骨下意识地给他让了条路。  
蝙蝠侠在主机上敲了两下，钢骨发现他并没有删除刚才他下载的资料。蝙蝠侠只进行了一些基本得不能基本的操作，随后便离开了。  
“我已经对你们很失望了……”蝙蝠侠最后回头看了一眼，“……现在，我对你们彻底失去了信任。”  
在蝙蝠侠的身影彻底消失前，钢骨说了一句：“魔鬼。”  
声音在瞭望塔空荡的大厅回荡，前所未有地无比清晰地传入了蝙蝠侠的耳中。  
他背对着钢骨，咧出了一个复杂的微笑。  
“你终于知道了么？”

“Bruce Wayne要去瑞士度假了！还带了两位身材超辣的名模！”  
Clark Kent坐在办公室，听到这条消息时，大脑里只剩下一片空白。  
“很快他就要登机了！没有人知道这个消息！Lois，你快带上人去！快！”  
Lois穿着高跟鞋忙乱的脚步声像是鼓槌一样咚咚地敲在Clark的心脏上。  
“Perry！Perry！”  
在Clark意识到自己在做什么前，他就已经叫住了自己的上司。  
Perry一脸不耐烦又奇怪地看着他：“做什么？”  
“呃，我……”我也想和Lois一起去，Clark本想这么说。可是话到嘴边，又被他咽了回去。他就算到了那里，也只能远远地看着，他不可能冲上前去，更不可能当众扒下自己不合身的西装，冲上去找Bruce。他什么都做不到。  
“到底有什么事？”Perry的不耐烦又上升了一个级别。  
Clark连忙摆手，表情就像一个真正的小镇男孩初到大城市一样不知所措。“没事了、没事了，Perry。我很抱歉。”  
“现在没有时间给你抱歉，快去写稿！两个小时后我要看到它在我的邮箱里！”  
“好、好的。”

当晚，瞭望塔。  
“所以，”海王的脚堂而皇之地搭在了会议厅的桌子上，“他不想当蝙蝠侠了，就是为了和维密名模去瑞士滑雪，对吗？”  
当然没有人会这么想。但是他们也无法反驳。他们，真的什么都不知道。如果说他们真的知道什么，那就是蝙蝠侠曾在他们面前发表的那一番演讲。  
“在我们讨论蝙蝠侠到底为什么不干了之前，我想先给你们看样东西。”钢骨说，把今天早上他浏览的文件发到了每个人面前的全息投影屏幕上，“这是今天早上我看到的东西。是蝙蝠侠的加密文件之一。”  
“他不是说……”超人条件反射地接了一句。  
“是的，他发现了。”钢骨冷静地点点头，“他说他早就知道不该信任我们。他也彻底对我们失望了。”  
沉默蔓延开来。一向多话的闪电侠近来越发的沉默寡言。超人知道Bruce在拉拢他的时候，Barry几乎是立刻就答应了；想必他是真的非常喜欢蝙蝠侠，也非常想要成为他们之间的一员。  
然而。  
“这是……”神奇女侠最先忍不住开口了。  
“你没看错。”钢骨点点头，“这就是蝙蝠侠的‘如何将现下的所有超能力者一网打尽’资料库。”  
超人并不意外蝙蝠侠会有这种东西；他当然会有。他可是蝙蝠侠，万无一失，对所有人、包括自己，都绝对不信任的蝙蝠侠。  
“我真的开始怀疑，他到底有没有曾经是过我们的朋友。”  
“他当然是！”闪电侠猛一锤桌，大家都将视线投向他。但闪电侠立刻就坐了回去，滑下椅子，只留了一个额头在外面。  
“这一定只是他的行事风格而已……”闪电侠嘟囔道。  
海王从鼻子里哼了一声出来。  
“那可真是了不得的行事风格。哪怕是对自己的盟友，也需要这么详尽的歼灭计划吗？”  
神奇女侠的呼吸声插入了对话中：“自从毁灭日之后……”  
“嗯？”海王转过头来看他。  
“自从毁灭日之后，我知道他就一直在搜集各种资料。他一直认为，他对敌人的了解不够透彻，也是导致超人的死亡的重要原因之一。”神奇女侠看了超人一眼，“他一直都很自责。”  
“如果你们往好的方向想的话，其实这份资料还是非常有用的。至少我们可以猜测我们的敌人可能以什么方式对付我们。这也告诉我们，我们的个人是很脆弱的。”神奇女侠朝超人示了个眼神。  
“但如果……”超人接下了神奇女侠的话，“我们愿意好好合作的话，我们可以作为彼此的长处、克服彼此的缺点，”超人想起了蝙蝠侠跟他说过的话，“避免发生盲目相信自己的能力、忽略自己的缺点、应对措施准备不足或者因忽略环境情况导致陷入困境等情况。”  
他想起当初那个阴暗潮湿、一直挑战着他的嗅觉极限的下水道。如今回想起来，那竟是如此珍贵和令人怀念的回忆。  
“呃……”海王看上去有些尴尬。超人迷惑地看向他。神奇女侠戳了戳他，指了指自己的脸。  
超人摸上自己的脸。  
是一片温湿的液体。

三天后，传来了Bruce Wayne在滑雪时摔折了骨头的消息。  
情况似乎相当严重，他现在还躺在ICU中昏迷不醒。但嘲讽的是，韦恩集团的股票不降反升，消息出来的第一天甚至还涨停。一直在韦恩集团挂着股票的Clark看着自己莫名进账的几千美金，心中五味杂陈。他想起这几天他们担起哥谭的夜巡任务，群众呼声很高，似乎非常欢迎这些新来的、为哥谭带来阳光而不是像黑暗骑士般令人畏惧的守卫者们。  
为什么，无论是Bruce的哪一面，都是如此的不被大家所喜爱呢？Clark摸着阵阵钝痛的胸口。他似乎有些明白当时Bruce在瞭望塔跟他说的那些话的意义了。他费心费力保障的哥谭人的每一次心中的安宁，却鲜有人领情；只因为他是善恶不明的。  
却没有人明白他心底那对善与法的绝对坚守。  
约莫一个星期后，Bruce Wayne清醒了。但是身体状况依旧很差，传言他至少需要在瑞士养伤半年，才能够坐飞机回来；他的身体状况甚至差的把那两个维密名模送回了国。尽管有记者去采访她们，妄图套出任何有关话语，但二者专业素养很高，秉着收了钱要办好事的态度，什么都没有透露。

Clark和Diana去探访了Alfred。  
Alfred正在庄园里收拾行李，见到Clark和Diana的时候，他鞠了一躬。“很抱歉没有留意到你们，我现在去给你们沏茶。”  
“不用了，Alfred。”Clark说，“我们就来看看你。”  
Diana开始帮Alfred整理物品。“你是要去瑞士陪Bruce吗？”  
“哦，Prince小姐，不是陪，是照顾。”Alfred对着帮他拉好行李箱拉链的Diana表示感谢，“你要知道，当你有一位四十多岁了，不仅不会做饭、还极度挑食，只钟爱他的老管家的手艺而且不会给自己换药换新绷带、还处于受伤后复建期的长不大的少爷时，一切退休都会显得遥遥无期了起来。”  
Clark指了指那三大箱行李。“这就是全部了吗？”  
“是的，这应该是全部了。感谢Master Wayne在瑞士的别墅里还有齐全的工具，这样我就不需要把厨房再搬过去了。”  
“我可以帮你搬过去。”  
“我建议您不要，Master Kent。他现在大概不会希望见到您。”  
Clark脸色白了白，终究还是没有说话。  
“你什么时候的飞机？”Diana问。  
“今晚。要知道，还是越早越好。毕竟我不希望去到那里给少爷收拾他的遗体。”  
Clark忍不住道：“请不要开这样的玩笑。”  
Alfred微微鞠躬。“我很抱歉。作为对少爷任性的补偿，这是蝙蝠洞的钥匙。等你们进去蝙蝠洞录入了生物信息识别所需的内容后，请把它放在蝙蝠洞中藏好。”他把钥匙放在了Clark手上。  
“您这是……？”Clark看上去有些疑惑。  
“蝙蝠洞里的设备可是花了很多钱来设计整理的，所以我希望它们能得到好好的使用，而不是像少爷想的那样在这里被荒废掉。我离开的这段时间里蝙蝠洞会持续供电，里面的设备你们正义联盟的所有成员都可以使用。但务必好好爱惜它们。”Alfred顿了顿，“少爷说不定还会回来。”  
“他会吗？”Clark立刻问道。  
Alfred只是看着他的眼睛，平静道：“我不知道。Master Kent，Miss Prince，我不知道。”

Clark和Diana将Alfred送上了飞机。  
他们看着洁白的机翼划过因失去了阳光而呈现为暗蓝色的天，然后在云层中留下一条不可磨灭的云痕。

“是的，Master Wayne。我已经把蝙蝠洞的钥匙给他们了。”


	9. 以光为鞘 九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

Alfred离开的当晚，Clark就做了个梦。  
尽管氪星人不需要睡觉，但是Clark还是保留了这个从小养成的习惯。他很少做梦，少到可以说几乎是没有。所以当他发现他在梦中的时候、自己非常清楚地意识到自己在做梦，这一切就显得更奇怪了。  
就仿佛，处于一个他无法施加影响的世界中一样。  
“有些事情即使是你也不可能腐化得了的，小丑*。”  
Clark听见了Bruce——不，这是蝙蝠侠说话的语气，他听见了蝙蝠侠沉稳的声音。这声音中有着对某个人，某个在这段对话中彼此都心知肚明的人发自着内心的信任，毫不犹豫、甚至可以为之牺牲生命的信任。  
Clark感觉自己似乎在某种清醒与迷糊的边缘来回飘荡，就像乘坐着独木舟，在渺无边际的海中沉浮。尽管他并不真的清楚这个世界在发生着什么，但是冥冥之中，他又是知道的。  
这个人是谁呢？Clark想着。他发现自己发自内心地羡慕着这个人。他无比渴望地成为Bruce可以不假思索地、无条件地依赖的人。  
这种疼痛而令人沉醉的感情，到底是什么呢？  
“他会万分悲痛，但仍将是这世界的楷模。*”  
“噢，不，我的小蝙蝠。我觉得事情的发展会比这有趣得多*。”  
有趣？什么有趣？能被Bruce称为世界的楷模的那个人，又会是谁？  
Clark突然觉得手中有一股温热的液体，温暖的、承载着某个人的生命，然后迅速地凉去。Clark看向自己的右手，从因用力而发白的之间一直到肘部，都被某个不知名的人的血液染满了。  
Bruce……  
不知为何，他感觉到Bruce就在他的身边。他朝周围看去，他看得并不清楚，但是当他看到那一个黑色的模糊阴影时，他便知道那一定是Bruce。他在震惊。Clark无比强烈地感受到从他身上传递出来的感情，还有悲伤、和心痛。噢……为什么呢？  
他手上的重量一下自就多了起来。这个重量……Clark感到一些熟悉感，这是他最常拥抱的那个人的质量，他当然非常了解。他现在是在拥抱他吗？  
然后，他听到了“咔擦”的声音从Bruce的脊骨处传来，与此同时还有膝盖处强烈的撞击感。他听到了Bruce痛苦的呻吟，然后自己将他随手扔到了地上。不，他在做什么！他是折断了Bruce的背脊吗？Clark听到一阵混沌的对话在他和Bruce之间进行着，他能清晰地感觉到Bruce在地上挣扎着，与他身上持续不断的痛苦。他的心脏仿佛撕裂般疼痛，他想冲上去检查Bruce的情况的心情如此强烈，甚至和这个身体中另外“那个人”的情绪绞缠在一起，最终喷薄而出。  
“Bruce，对不起……”他听到自己的声音，每个单词像是被咬碎了再吐出一般被艰难地说出，“对不起……对不起……”  
随后是Bruce略有惊讶的“Clark”。有什么顺着他的脸滴到了地上。  
“Alfred、Dick、Jason、Tim、Damian。是的，我因为他失去了所有人。但我知道，他的内心深处，还有着那个相信着爱的小镇男孩。他只是受了太多伤。”  
场景又变了。Clark只听懂了Alfred的名字，他不知道后面那四个是谁。但他能辨别出Bruce声音中喑哑的悲伤；那是被扔到泥潭中揉捏撕碎再重新捞出的白纸般脆弱的情感，却永远无法被消灭地黏着在他的喉咙中。  
他感到自己缓缓开口了，愤怒和不甘郁结在他心中，声音从他的喉中缓慢吐出，而说出的话让他不敢相信是自己说的。  
“这个世界已经烂透了。如果不是因为你，它现在则是处于很好的状态。没有战争、没有纠纷！每个人都生活得很开心！现在每个人都重新回到了为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事而争吵，因为微小的利益纠纷大打出手的丑恶状态！”  
对面的那个人跟他隔着一层玻璃，他的声音很平静，但Clark能听到他心中的怜悯与痛惜，还有……  
“是的，超人，你没有错。”他说。  
“但这才是人类。这才是我和你。”  
……爱。  
Clark猛地惊醒了。  
他大口大口地喘着气，身上出的汗就像是刚被从水里捞起来一样。刚才那是什么？梦吗？可如果是梦，其中的情感又这么的真实，梦中那个Bruce的悲伤与温柔，疼痛与隐忍，恨与爱都那么的鲜明，甚至都可以握在手中观赏、珍惜与疼爱。  
Bruce……Bruce……  
就算他真的成为那个罄竹难书的人，Bruce也会像梦中那样、对他的灵魂怀有信任吗？  
Clark这才想起，他和Bruce唯一的联系，在昨天也离开了哥谭。  
他平复了呼吸，忍不住捂住了脸。  
他爱他。  
他在他彻底离开后，最终意识到了他爱他。

“Diana，我觉得Bruce的事情还是有点蹊跷。”  
神奇女侠此时正在瞭望塔准备和钢骨换班，闻言，她转过头去看Clark。  
“我一直都觉得这件事……怪……怪……超人，你怎么了？看上去就像因为失恋好几天没有睡觉一样。”神奇女侠面上有些惊奇，“Bruce不是昨天才走吗？你今天就这样了？”  
Clark虽穿着超人的制服，看上去却没有一点明日之子的阳光健朗。他说：“虽然我也说不上为什么，但是我就是觉得，嘶……我的头……”  
“我的头……”钢骨也在同一时间摁住了太阳穴。  
“呃……”超人和钢骨同时看向彼此。  
“你也头疼？”超人指了指钢骨。  
钢骨：“好巧，是的。”  
三人面面相觑。  
“你为什么头疼？”钢骨说，“我是因为复活你的时候被母盒的能量引起了共鸣。刚开始只是时不时能感到体内的一些能量波动，最近才开始慢慢感受强烈起来的。”  
“我不知道。”超人摇摇头，“我没有你说的那些感觉。但我昨天没有睡好。”  
神奇女侠指了指一个方向。“瞭望塔有相关的医疗仪器，领先了地球上最先进科技几十年，说不定能看出点什么，你们要去做个检测吗？”  
虽然不觉得是什么大事，他们还是去了。  
超人和钢骨从检测室出来的时候，神奇女侠正在看着投影到大厅中的分析报告。超人没想到结果出来得这么快，而且就连这种非地球科技的东西也能检测分析，真不愧是韦恩黑科技。  
“怎么样？”超人问。  
“倒没有什么特别不好的地方。”神奇女侠说，“钢骨的话，的确如他所说，体内有多余的能量在游动。但是因为这些能量与他体内本身存在的能量是同一种，所以会渐渐合并，影响最终会消除。你的话，你的体内也有多余的能量，而且总量比钢骨多一些；但至于为什么你的感觉还没有钢骨强烈……我也不知道。这里没有说明。”  
“啊，还有一点。就是你们身上的能量和母盒中的能量是匹配的。这的确算是某种‘复活后遗症’了。”  
“这里还有一些资料和推测。”神奇女侠继续往下翻着，“出于类者相聚的道理，它认为这些能量可能在超能力者身上更易引发副作用。”  
“那你觉得有什么不适吗？”超人问，“按这道理来讲的话，Bruce是不是不会受到影响？”  
“我倒是没什么事。如果这个推测是正确的话，那Bruce应该是最安全的。”  
超人心下放松了一些。他说：“问一下海王和小闪，看看他们有没有什么问题。”  
他们也回复说没有任何的问题。钢骨有些郁闷为什么只有他和超人对母盒能量有反应，也对为什么过去了这么久，现在副作用才慢慢体现表示疑惑。  
“对不起，这超出了我的能力范围。”瞭望塔的AI这么回答道。  
超人思索了一会儿，道：“我昨天做了个梦。”  
神奇女侠和钢骨看向他。  
“一个……非常真实的梦。而且让我非常痛苦。这也和这个能量波动有关系吗？”  
瞭望塔的AI又沉默了一会儿，又才道：“对不起，这也超出了我的能力范围。目前人类的科技没有任何有关这方面的记载。”  
“Diana？”超人转过去问她。Amazons曾守护过其中一个母盒，Diana应该会对母盒有更多的了解。  
神奇女侠微撅着嘴摇摇头。“别这样看着我，我知道的并不比你们多多少。母盒中蕴藏着的是可以摧毁一个星球的能量，但不仅于此。它是生命之匣，生灵之泉，它有一个纯能量的核心，所以母盒不可摧毁。它是上古宇宙留下来的神物，其中的智慧难以为我们这些后生者理解。所以，我很抱歉，Amazons花过大力气去理解母盒，但是主要集中在它的能量释放和回收机制上。至于能量如何影响生命体，我们没有太多记载。”  
钢骨点点头，道：“好吧。如果没事了的话，我已经在这里超时待了很久了，我就先回去了。回见。”  
他们道别后，正联大厅只剩下了神奇女侠和超人二人。  
“你想联系Bruce吗？”神奇女侠问。  
超人点点头，又摇摇头。“我想，但是我没有他的联系方式。他的手机已经是空号了。”  
“Alfred呢？”  
“我掐着他下机的时间点给他打了个电话，他跟我说，希望我不要再打过去。Bruce现在只希望过一个普通的生活。”  
神奇女侠忍不住挑眉。“这可不是蝙蝠侠的style。”随即她像是想起了什么似的，神色黯淡了下来，“但其实，他说的也很有道理。我们都不是人类，人类看到我们心中是崇敬之情。但对于Bruce来说、对于蝙蝠侠来说，他必须让他的形象为所有人所畏惧，才能担起超级英雄的责任。无论是精神压力、还是身体压力，都太大了。或许他真的是想休息了。”  
“所以你也不觉得Bruce是厌倦了他的人们才放弃当蝙蝠侠的吗？”  
“哦，赫拉啊！”神奇女侠笑了，这是属于Diana的开怀，“这里就属我们认识他最久了。这点小别扭你还看不出来吗？他或许只是想让蝙蝠侠的消失显得理所当然——迫于舆论压力。”  
超人皱了皱眉。“我还是觉得很奇怪。以Bruce的头脑，他完全可以想出更好的方法。”  
神奇女侠的笑容也开始褪去。她也觉得不对劲起来了。  
“但他攻击人质的事实是实打实的，你我有目共睹。”  
“瞭望塔，请调出蝙蝠侠攻击人质事件的所有有关报道。”  
“已调出。”瞭望塔回答道。大量新闻报道在二人眼前出现，超人用超级速度飞快地浏览着，筛选出了几份报道。  
“这些是有关人质后续情况的跟踪报道。”超人说，“你还记得我们去到那个封闭的仓库时，里面都是稻草人毒素吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“但是这些报道里，都没有提及人质有过于恐慌的情绪。警察到的时候，人质都是很镇定的，只是在提及绑架细节和蝙蝠侠对他们抛去蝙蝠镖时情绪格外激动。不过从医学报告来看，其实人质伤得并不重。从蝙蝠镖入体的深度来看，蝙蝠侠应该没有用力气。”  
“你的意思是……”神奇女侠忍不住倒吸一口气，“还有办法获取当时的那些蝙蝠镖吗？”  
“我有一个。”  
神奇女侠皱眉，目光变得玩味起来。  
“不不不，当时我只是顺手就取下来了一个，并没有想这么多！”超人拼命摆手，像是想要摆脱一个令人不悦的印象一样。  
“哦，男孩，你急什么。”神奇女侠抱着手臂，“我还什么都没有说呢。我只是对你的潜意识终于意识到自己内心的真实想法感到欣慰。”  
超人脸都涨红了。他只好假装没有听见，道：“我去拿蝙蝠镖过来，你等等。”  
“噢！你装什么？刚才说话的时候我看到你有三次想要把手放进口袋里。蝙蝠镖就在那儿吧？拿出来吧。看在你大概是第一次爱上一个人的分上，我就原谅你的迟钝了。”  
超人几乎要咆哮了。  
“你、你、你怎么知道的。”  
“讲真，你就差在脑门上贴一张字条‘我爱Bruce Wayne，他真是天下最辣的男人，尤其是穿着蝙蝠紧身衣时’了。”  
超人投降了。他从口袋掏出一个蝙蝠镖，递给了神奇女侠。他的脸红得可以滴出血来。“别告诉其他人。”  
“呃，所以到头来其实只有当事人不知道自己的感情？”神奇女侠道，在超人能表示任何震惊之前就继续问了一句，“你用X视线检测过内部吗？”  
超人摇摇头。“含铅。”  
“那我们可以送去化验。如果里面检测出相应的抗体成分的的话……不知道过了这么久，还能不能做到。”  
事实证明，是能的。  
神奇女侠看着全息投影在她和超人眼前巨大的“阳性”这个单词，拍了拍超人。  
“我觉得你最好通知一下其他人。如果Bruce不是脑子抽筋了，可能就是遇到大麻烦了。”


	10. 以光为鞘 十

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

Clark回到了他狭小漆黑的公寓里。他作为一个普通的小记者，工资最多只能负担得起这里的房租。他没有开灯，反正开不开灯对他而言并没有什么太大的影响。他难得地为今天的赶稿感到疲倦。说实话，今天发生的一切、和他明白到的一切都让他觉得筋疲力尽。  
他第一次觉得，自己是这么地不了解Bruce。

当他们终于找齐了海王、闪电侠和钢骨，并把蝙蝠镖里其实隐藏着一个稻草人毒素抗体智能注射器时，正联全体成员的神情都是极其复杂的。  
然后Barry露出一个微笑：“我就知道蝙蝠侠不是这样的人！我们快去把他找回来吧！这个也可以交给媒体来报道。”  
海王忍不住吐槽：“蝙蝠侠这么做，就是说明他不想让我们知道他到底在做什么！超人，你能联系得上蝙蝠侠吗？”  
在众人期待的目光中，超人摇摇头。  
“现在连Alfred都不接我的电话了。”  
“那Bruce Wayne呢？”钢骨道，“有没有关于他滑雪受伤的后续？”  
“目前没有。”Diana道。  
“我开始怀疑其实他并没有受伤，只是借个理由退休了而已。”海王耸耸肩，一脸没办法的模样。  
钢骨插了一句话：“我可以尝试着调取瑞士的街头监控摄像头，寻找一下目前蝙蝠侠的所在地。如果有结果，我再通知你们。”  
Diana道：“他们去韦恩家的别墅度假了。你最好找一下韦恩家族在瑞士的别墅，再有针对性地调查。”  
“好。”  
超人道：“拜托你了。”  
Diana按住会议厅的桌子，她盯着桌面，似乎要盯出一个洞来。随后她道：“你们有没有想过，说不定我们现在在做的事，就是Bruce不希望我们在做的事。”  
他们的确没有想过。  
“或许，”Diana的手在空中转了个圈，“他只是遇到了一些个人的困难，又不能对我们说、或者难于启齿。或者过段时间，他就回来了？”  
“拜托。”海王两手撑在桌子上，“世界并不总是顺着他的心的。好歹我们是把后背交给过彼此的人。”

第二天超人早早地就到了瞭望塔，钢骨只是耸耸肩。  
超人垂下了头。瞭望塔的AI适时地响了起来：“检测到Lex Luthor在黑市中购买了大量氪石。”  
“Luthor？”钢骨疑惑，“他不是在监狱里吗？”  
“他早就越狱了。”超人一边调动着界面，一边道，“就在我复活后不久。瞭望塔，看看他除了买氪石意外还有没有什么举动。”  
“他找到了一个叫做丧钟的杀手，此人身手极好，杀人无数。并且Luthor有85%的可能正在暗地里制备针对你的武器。”  
超人点点头，接道：“那我们必须先发制人才行。B，你有……”  
钢骨看到超人僵在了原地，随后便恢复了平常：“那我们通知一下其他人，开一个会。”  
钢骨也看到了超人是怎么把自己濒临崩溃的情绪嚼碎了、咽到肚子里的。  
第一个没有蝙蝠侠的作战会议气氛显得格外诡谲，以至于五个人在偌大的会议厅坐了好几分钟，也没有人开口说过话。这第一句话，从来都应该是蝙蝠侠的工作。然后他会讲出开会的目的，需要达成的目标，有条不紊地引领着话题的方向。有蝙蝠侠在的会议，大家可能有分歧，但效率总是格外的高。  
“今天……”超人终于硬着头皮开口了，否则沉默只会像露置于空气中的潮湿水泥，逐渐胶着，“把你们叫来是因为Luthor他购进了一大批氪石，并且请来了一位杀手、在暗中制备着大量武器。这个人绰号丧钟。”  
大量图片资料被投影到会议桌的正中央。  
“本名Slade Joseph Wilson，曾是一名雇佣兵，经过基因改造后变得十分强大，我们要尽量避免和他正面交手，直接从Luthor那儿夺走氪石并销毁就可以了。”  
“氪石在哪里？”海王问道。  
瞭望塔报上了一个地点。同时对应的地图浮现，氪石的位置显示在地底下。  
“有重兵看守。”钢骨道。  
超人想要想一个战术出来，却总觉得少了点什么。先前蝙蝠侠在的时候，一切都显得那么顺理成章，他讲出来的作战方案听上去合理，却感觉并不是很难想到。现在超人坐在这里，大脑一片空白、只能不停地回想过去他们用过的作战方案时，他才发现蝙蝠侠说的那些方案原来是那么的聪明机巧。  
——我不会永远在你身边的。  
超人再一次深刻认识到这句话的真实，它像无处不在的空气那样，一下下粗钝地在他心上摩擦，却滴不出血来。  
“Come on！”Barry终于忍不住了，“蝙蝠侠才是最严肃不苟言笑的那个人啊！现在他不在了，你们怎么反而更沉默了啊？如果对方人太多，我们就潜入进去啊！你不能接近氪石，你就在外面帮我们拦着，顺便帮我们把通往那里的障碍清除。神奇女侠去把氪石拿出来直接飞离就好了。”  
钢骨问道：“那氪石怎么处理？直接销毁的话可能会有点难度，毕竟量太多了。”  
闪电侠想了想：“放到蝙蝠洞里？”  
难得有点气色的气氛迅速降回了冰点。闪电侠愣了一下，颓废地趴回了桌子上。  
“对不起，当我什么都没说过。”  
这是他们能讨论出的最好的方案了。

事实证明那真的是糟透了。  
他们想的时候觉得应该万无一失，却没有想到他们刚走进去没多久就被发现了。他们忽略了那里装置的非联网红外线探测仪；他们本应该发现的，却因为没有足够的注意而导致计划被全盘破坏。他们更没有想到的是，他们的合作差点就被彻底打散。  
如果蝙蝠侠在这里，他一定会用最快的速度重新安排好的。但现在只剩下了他们。  
超人咬牙。他是主席，他必须要担起这个责任来。  
庆幸的是正联成员素质很高，神奇女侠最快反应过来，在超人的帮助下打开了通往存放氪石的地下室的通道。她抱着氪石，去到了蝙蝠洞把它们藏在了巨大的铅石室中。他们无比狼狈地抓到了藏在氪石战衣中的Luthor，并把他丢给了警察。  
接受采访的时候，连平时一直都阳光灿烂的超人也垂下了眉，只是道：“一切如常。”  
实际上每个人都知道，一切都不一样了。


	11. 以光为鞘 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

噢，Bruce。  
他没有换衣服，就这么瘫在了他的床上。  
Clark看着天花板，无意识地数着上面的细碎纹路。钢骨回去继续检索Bruce的所在地，其余人各自回到了居所。Clark从来没有觉得这么疲倦过；这甚至比他和毁灭日战斗时还让人疲倦——除去他当时战亡的因素。  
虽然Bruce已经教了他很多东西，但是这跟已经把谨慎与多疑刻进骨子里的蝙蝠侠还是没得比的。这是他的习惯，也是他的天性。超人、海王、钢骨、闪电侠、神奇女侠。他们都太过于强大，在他们的心中，永远都是有后路的，他们大可在打不过的时候逃跑；他们的拼搏或许毫无保留，但鲜少毫无退路。但是蝙蝠侠，他不会飞、跑不快，没有了他的高科技装备，他更是一个脆弱的人。他的每次战斗，都抱着必死的心。  
破釜沉舟，死而后已。他们又如何比得上？这种强大的情绪一直沉默地笼罩着他们，如空气般无孔不入；直到他们失去的时候，才终于明白自己失去了多少。  
Clark忍不住想象起现在的Bruce来。他现在会在做什么呢？天气已经转凉，他会注意保暖吗？不过只要Alfred在他身边，情况就糟糕不到哪里去。Clark还是十分信任Alfred的。  
万一——Clark想着万一，他还有机会见到Bruce，Bruce也愿意再看到他。他那双浅色的、有着蜜糖般光泽的眼睛，总是在思考着什么，又隐藏着什么。Clark和其他人其实早就习惯了Bruce的有所保留。和盘而出才不是蝙蝠侠的行事风格。Bruce的性格如此复杂，无论是左拥右抱的哥谭宝贝，还是蹲在滴水兽上不发一言的蝙蝠侠，都让人无法相信其中哪一个是真正的他。  
拉奥啊。Clark翻了个身，蜷在床上。  
当时他跟Bruce说“我就知道你不是因为喜欢我才复活我”时，Bruce的反应真是有趣极了。那是从哥谭花花公子和蝙蝠侠身上都很难看到的难得的慌张与害羞；那一定是真实的Bruce的反应。拉奥在上！至少他可以认为Bruce还是在意他的，对吧？  
Bruce缜密的思维和灵活的身手让人常常忽视他的年龄，Clark也鲜少会放太多注意在他两鬓的白发上。可是往日不曾过于留意的细节现在却鲜活得犹如Bruce正在站在他的面前，那两鬓的白发，真是性感爆了。Clark真的是想要立刻就去亲吻他。  
Clark被自己的想法吓得哆嗦了一下。他不由得拿起手机看了看钢骨有没有发来通知。什么都没有。Clark压下了用联盟紧急频道找到钢骨的冲动；要是有结果，钢骨一定会说的。对，没错。  
他又重新躺了回去。  
他想要亲吻蝙蝠侠。  
他想要亲吻Bruce Wayne。  
这个想法一直在他脑里旋转、回荡着，他越是想无视它、尝试着入睡，这个想法就越像沙漠人眼中的水一样，如一个永远无法解除的渴望缠绕着他。拉奥啊——天知道他今天喊了多少次拉奥了——他就应该把蝙蝠装改造一下，把下巴和嘴唇也包裹起来。不然现在他那薄薄的、总是紧抿着的嘴唇也不会不停地在他眼前打转了。  
Clark现在想要一面全世界最厚最结实的墙，好让他在上面狠狠地撞自己的脑门让自己清醒一点。  
因为他很快就意识到自己不仅想亲吻Bruce。  
他硬了。  
Clark犹豫了一下，还是慢慢地把手伸进了自己的内裤中。  
如果可以，第一个吻他不想落在Bruce的唇上。他想先亲吻他的眉心。没人告诉他他总皱着眉吗？世界上开心的事有很多，不要总是闷闷不乐的。然后是鼻梁、眼睑、脸颊、下巴，最后是嘴唇。Bruce的唇一定很软。  
Bruce的胸肌摸上去也一定很舒服。虽然Clark自己也有着伟岸的胸膛，但作为钢铁之躯的他摸上去手感一定糟透了；所以他得对Bruce温柔一点。  
Bruce身上的伤疤让Clark总是无法忘却。这是独属于黑暗骑士的勋章，刻画着蝙蝠侠一步步走来的途经，诉说着蝙蝠侠未曾为外人所道的过去；这是Clark所不了解的历史，他只能选择这样的方式去祭奠。这些痕曾经伤在他身上，Clark便把它们刻在自己的心里。这些伤疤，优美却又痛苦。  
他的手抚过Bruce的身体。Bruce微微发着抖，口中吐出湿热的喘息。不好，Clark悲伤地发现只是产生了这个念头，自己就已经要射了。  
“Clark……”他会这么轻轻地、喘着气叫他的名字。这可是那些爬上过他的床的名模们享受不到的待遇，Clark这么想着，觉得嫉妒的苦涩稍微减退了一些。然而他连Bruce的床都没见过的事实紧接着狠狠地击中了他，超人粗粝的指腹猛擦过铃口，随后为他这身上唯一的敏感部位的疼痛打了个哆嗦。Clark不禁不满地在心里责备着自己的手法。  
Bruce的体内一定温暖、柔软，湿滑的肠道会在他抽出时紧紧地缠着他，又在他插入的时候彻底打开。如果可以的话，他还想用上透视。看着Bruce如何包裹着他一定辣透了。  
他射在了手上。  
然而一切，都未曾发生。  
胸口处无法得到满足的冰冷与空虚让明日之子陷入了一种迷茫的痛苦中。  
噢，Bruce。

他用纸巾随便擦了擦手，就躺在床上，辗转反侧。  
难说过了多久，Clark还是睡着了。他又做了一个梦。这次的感觉比上次还要强烈，他几乎可以确信，自己去到了另一个真实存在的世界中。  
“一切，都必须安静、和平、有秩序。不允许有例外，违者处刑，烧除脑叶。”  
Clark保证这句话从自己喉咙中发出的感觉如此真实、如果他没说过这句话他愿意被关红太阳房。可是这句话的内容如此可怕，他的声音又相对的如此平静，他又开始怀疑自己是否真的说了这句话。  
他低头看了眼自己，黑色紧身衣，白色披风，红色勾勒出“S”的形状。Clark不得不说这真的比自己的红黄蓝三原色好看多了，或许以后可以尝试一下。  
Bruce——Bruce在哪？  
他根本无法控制自己的身体，所以他也就由得随着参观。这个白披风超人走动起来，Clark也就习惯性地去找Bruce的身影。  
超人在街道上降落。Clark花了一点力气认出了这居然犯罪后巷，这条承载了Bruce最痛苦的回忆的阴湿小巷如今被灿烂的阳光笼罩。周围的建筑被拆了一 部分，阳光使这里的罪犯无所遁形。  
超人左右看着。Clark看到周围看了不少店铺，有人坐在那儿喝着下午茶，低声交谈着。超人刚到的时候他们还投来了好奇的视线，当超人看向他们时，他们立刻收起视线，专心地吃着面前的点心。巷子里唯一的、低声交谈的声音也消失殆尽，只剩下刀叉轻碰瓷碟的清脆声响；甚至，连这个声音都难以听清。这个世界静谧得使Clark耳朵疼痛。  
超人抬起脚，朝着一家店缓缓走去。靴子的硬底在沥青路上发出不太清晰的“嗒”“嗒”声。那是一家花店。  
Clark能感觉到周围的人的时不时投过来的目光。在他还有两三分钟才能走到花店那儿时、店主就已经在外面恭恭敬敬地站着等了。  
花？Clark有些困惑。买花做什么？  
超人在店主面前停下，店主笑得脸上全是大大小小的褶子，额头上却全是汗。  
“请问领主大人需要什么花？”  
“白玫瑰。”  
“好的！我们这里有着最好的白玫瑰。请问您需要多少？”  
超人低垂着眼睛，胸口处若有若无的疼痛让Clark感到一阵窒息。  
“你有多少？”

Clark从未见过这么精致的白玫瑰，店主取了最好看的花，确认了超人并不急并争得同意后，花了大功夫在上面点缀了精致的闪粉、以及他的妻子刚才冲出去买的碎钻。细小的钻石折射了阳光，湿润的白玫瑰闪耀着令人迷醉的流光。  
这是要去见谁呢？Clark想。  
超人似乎怕高速飞行破坏了白玫瑰的美好，他选择了在建筑上方低速飞行，并替玫瑰挡着烈日，以防它脱水。繁华的城市被抛在身后，超人落在了一片油绿的草坪上。偌大的草坪，Clark只看到了一块黑色的大理石墓碑，简洁、冰冷。只有最简单的名字的出生、死亡年月。甚至没有墓志铭。  
上面刻着。  
Bruce Wayne.  
超人将白玫瑰轻轻地放在墓旁。他静静地站了两三分钟，一言不发。随后他飘离地面，就此离去。  
Clark感受着心中翻涌的情绪。比起悲伤，更像是一种祭奠。  
以及对不再的过去的缅怀。

“他失去了闪电侠。”  
Clark听着Bruce的声音。  
“他这么做，只是为了实现我们共同期盼的和平世界。”  
一声微不可察的叹气。Clark的心随之揪起。  
“只是他选择的方法不对。”

灰尘四起。  
Clark远远地看见了穿着一身灰色蝙蝠装的蝙蝠侠，一个短发的女人站在他的身后。他辨认了好一会儿，才发现那竟是剪了头发的Diana。Diana站在蝙蝠侠的身后，手轻轻抚上蝙蝠侠的脖子。  
咔擦。  
什么？！  
超人无动于衷，只是站着，远远地看着发生的一切。只是他的拳头，握紧得不似看上去的淡然。  
为什么不去救他！！！  
为什么！！！

Clark猛地从床上坐起来。  
他摸到了床头的手机，用紧急频道打通了钢骨的电话。  
“喂，超人？怎么了吗？发生了什么这么晚给我打电话？”  
“孤独堡垒。”  
“呃，抱歉，什么？”  
“孤独堡垒。我们去一趟孤独堡垒。用氪星的科技再检查一遍，可能会发现不一样的东西。”


	12. 以光为鞘 十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

轻巧的拐杖敲打在薄红砖铺成的路面上。这个小镇永远不缺少阳光、花朵、露水与香味。Bruce循着记忆中的路线，回想着Alfred交代他买的东西。  
天知道发酵粉、小苏打和低筋面粉是个什么东西，可是是他要求自己出来在没有Alfred帮助的情况下买东西，Alfred也答应给他做小甜饼。只是小甜饼在他嘴里的味道也不甜了。Bruce知道自己总有一天会像所有的老人家一样爱讨论过去，但他没想到自己会这么快就靠回忆小甜饼的味道、来吃下那没有味道的脆饼干。  
噢！Alfred还告诉他要买一条法棍，长度合适，硬度适中，香味要好，最好是新鲜出炉的。  
他在这里住了一段时间了。镇上人不多，车也很少，所以红绿灯也是稀有品种。Bruce习惯性地在路边停一停，确定周围环境应当还算安全，才走到了街对面去。  
Bruce走进一家面包店。  
店主用罗曼史语跟他打了招呼：“欢迎，Bruce先生。刚刚我还在想您怎么还没来呢。”  
Bruce微笑，按了一下耳边的助听器，重心转移到左手的拐杖上：“抱歉，今天路上的风景有点美，忍不住驻足观看了一会儿。”  
店主咯咯笑了起来，脸因为害羞有点泛红。她说：“您真会说笑。只不过您的眼睛这么美，让人真的很难相信您居然看不见。”  
他们聊了一会儿天，Bruce才把Alfred交代给他的要买的东西背了出来。这对于蝙蝠侠来说当然不是什么难事，但他在这里，早就已经不再是蝙蝠侠了。他以后还将会不背负蝙蝠侠的身份，生存很长一段时间。  
Bruce用了一个多小时才把小小一个袋子的东西买完。太阳已经高高挂在屋顶边上了。Bruce松了松领口，好让自己没那么热。早上太冷了，他就多穿了点，没想到这么快就热了起来。  
他又习惯性地站在路边等着。  
自他到这儿来，他的情况又恶化了不少。他彻彻底底地失去了他的视觉、嗅觉和大部分味觉，并且听力也下降到了必须无时无刻都不能不佩戴助听器的程度。至于他的腿脚，拄着跟拐杖的话，倒是没有太多大问题。  
“需要我扶你过去吗？”德语。  
一个俊朗的声音在他耳边响起。就算戴着助听器，Bruce也并不能很好地辨别不同的人的声音。这个声音有些耳熟，但也可能是他的错觉。  
Bruce已经习惯了听到声音不再转头去看向声源。  
“不用了。谢谢你的关心，男孩。”  
Bruce不想再给他继续坚持的可能，于是抬脚就往前走去。那人猛地拉住了他。  
“小心。”车的声音从Bruce面前驰过，“有车。”  
那个男孩说：“我扶你过去吧。”  
他轻轻拉着Bruce的手腕，Bruce被他温柔而坚定地引导到了道路对面。Bruce不着痕迹地挣脱了男孩的手，道：“谢谢，这里就可以了。”  
“不需要我继续送你了吗？”那个男孩听上去有些失望。  
“不了。”Bruce道，“不过你可以告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“好。”男孩稍微停顿了一下，“Abner，我叫Abner*。”  
Bruce点点头。“我叫Bruce。”Bruce向他微微示意，便开始往记忆中家的方向走去。  
然后他被什么坚硬的东西绊了一下。  
“啊！”Abner眼疾手快地捞住了他。Abner的声音中含着笑意：“就让我带你回去吧。”  
Bruce都几乎怀疑自己是不是被什么人设计了，同一天出门居然遇到两次这种情况，这还是头一次。  
“你家住哪儿？”  
Bruce说了个地名。  
“噢！那可是很远了。你住那么远的郊区，也要自己走到小镇上吗？”  
“实际上，到了那里还要坐大巴去到阿尔卑斯山脚，坐专线火车到山腰上，再走一个小时左右才到。”  
“这么远！”Abner忍不住惊叹。  
“是的。所以一般我住镇上。”Bruce指了指前面一个大概的方向，“那边最大的房子，就是我的了。”  
Abner看了一眼那个在街边的巨大别墅，它跟别的房子之间有一片巨大的花园草坪作为间隔，里面种满了娇艳的花，却没有设置篱笆，很多小孩子在里面玩耍。  
“刚刚我就想问了，”Abner沉浸在这个小镇居然有这么大的别墅带来的事实视觉冲击中道，“其实你是Bruce Wayne吧？新闻中有说你跑到瑞士来了。”  
Bruce没有回答。几个小孩子看到他，就啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来。Bruce听到声响，也蹲了下来。  
“Brucie！Brucie！”一个小女孩笑着把一朵小雏菊别到了Bruce的耳朵上，“送给你。”  
“Grazie*.”Bruce道。微弯的眉眼暗示着他现在的心情。  
Abner忍不住捂住自己突然加速跳动的心脏。这个人笑起来真的是太好看了。  
“孩子们，”一个年老的声音从不远处传来。Abner抬头，一位穿着西服的管家模样的人站在花园小径处，“我烤了小甜饼，你们……”  
原本围在Bruce身边的孩子们一哄而散，全都叫嚷着跑到了那位管家身旁。Bruce撑在拐杖站了起来，Abner扶了他一下，随后被他拒绝了。  
“不用了。”他说，“吃小甜饼吗？Alfred的手艺很好。”  
Abner有些不知所措地看着Alfred和Bruce。Alfred很有礼貌地冲他点头示意，欢迎他过去品尝小甜饼。  
于是Abner去了。Bruce也慢慢走到了他们身边上去。  
“……噢，你们送了少爷一朵花儿对吗？他一定会非常喜欢的。但是如果你们不去摘那些花，他会更加开心的。”  
“可是，我们把花送给了Brucie啊。”  
Bruce抬起手，孩子们很主动地悄悄地移到了他宽大的手掌下方。Bruce摸了摸说话的孩子的头发。  
Alfred微微笑着：“但你把花儿留下的话，它便会一直、一直地开下去了。”  
孩子们若有所思，Bruce道：“听他的。毕竟我也是被他管的。”  
孩子们笑了起来。Abner吃着小甜饼，看着他们。  
“你不吃吗？小甜饼。”  
Bruce不急不缓地道：“没关系，反正在我吃来，也没有什么味道。”  
“嗯？是滑雪受伤的后遗症吗？”  
“是的。我撞到了很重要的部位。不过医生说可能是暂时性的。怎么？你买了我们的股票么？这么关心我的情况。”  
“不是不是。”Abner急得差点被小甜饼呛到，咽下去后却发现也没什么好说的。要是跟他说他出事后韦恩集团的股票不降反升……但其实Bruce也不可能不知道，不管怎样，他也的确是韦恩集团的总裁。  
“这位先生，怎么称呼呢？”Alfred适时地插入了对话。  
“呃，啊？我吗？”Abner有些茫然，“我叫Abner。”  
“噢，Abner吗？”Alfred笑得意味深长，但听上去只是像个慈爱的长者，“真是个好名字。”  
Bruce觉得怪怪的，却也说不出来为什么。  
“那么，Master Abner，一起进来喝个茶吧？”  
“什……”  
“好啊。”  
在这方面，Abner倒是答应得毫不犹豫。

于是Bruce和一个刚见面十分钟的人坐在瑞士的韦恩小型别墅，在遮阳伞下喝着英式红茶，吃着小甜饼，假装一见如故。  
“Alfred，你的手艺真是棒极了！”Abner吃下第不知多少块小甜饼，毫不吝啬地夸赞道。  
“您能喜欢，我感到非常荣幸。”  
Bruce伸手，准确地摸到了茶杯。Alfred总会把它放在Bruce觉得最顺手的地方。“真是个令人舒适的上午。”Bruce开启了阿尔卑斯山宝贝模式，“如果你愿意，我们可以一起吃个午饭。”  
“可、可、可以吗？”Abner听上去像个受惊吓的小仓鼠，“拉……天呐，我要和哥谭最出名的人一起吃午饭吗？”  
拉？“当然可以。”Bruce喝了口茶，朝Abner眨了眨眼。  
然后他听到了Abner摔下椅子的声音。  
“哦、噢！”Abner慌慌张张的，“对、对不起！我有点太激动了。天呐！我居然要和哥谭宝贝一起吃饭！”  
Bruce在遮阳伞的阴影下，阳光悄悄地趴在他的脸上。他身上昂贵的西装衬衫在他身上乖巧地贴合着，显得他的身材修长而优美。阳光服帖在他的白衬衫上，在他浅栗色的眼睛里变成一个微小而难以发现的精灵，低声诉说着一个关于时间、痛苦与爱的故事。  
Abner几乎是怔愣着吃完这顿午饭的。直到Bruce开始送客，他都处于一种呆呆的状态。Bruce在别墅的门口礼节性地目送他，Alfred则是代为送到了门口。  
等Alfred回来的时候，他说了一句：“我很高兴您终于在这里交到朋友了，Master Wayne。”  
Bruce不置可否。

第二天进行例行的外出时，Bruce又见到了那个人。准确来说，是Abner和他打的招呼。  
“Bruce！”Abner听上去开心得有些不太平常，“今天的阳光很好。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“嗯。我并不是完全看不见的，男孩。”Bruce顿了顿，“Abner，一些基本的光的强弱，我还是能看得见的。”  
“这样吗？”Abner看上去若有所思，“我今天还可以去你们那里喝下午茶吗？我妈妈听说了你的事，答应给我做个苹果派带过去。相信我，她的手艺不输给Alfred……啊，不过你……”他似乎是想起了Bruce的味觉处于半缺失状态，“抱歉。苹果派真的很好吃。”Abner道，听上去垂头丧气。  
“没关系，你可以来。”Bruce道，“跟你在一起很愉快。你让我想起了我一个过去的朋友。”  
Abner握紧了拳头。“他是一个怎么样的人？”  
Bruce拄着拐杖，眼睛没有焦距，似乎是将视线投去了无限的远方。  
“他是世界上最伟大的人。”最后Bruce说，“能够一度站在他的身边，这是我毕生最荣幸的事。”  
Abner数次张嘴，终究只是发出一声叹息。  
“我真的想让你尝尝我妈的手艺。”  
“或许等我恢复以后，我可以去试试。”Bruce顺着Abner的声音看向他，这是从布鲁西宝贝和蝙蝠侠身上都看不见的恬静，“你家住在哪里？”  
Bruce的视线中，Abner似乎模糊地指了一个方向。Abner知道那是西边。  
“往那边一直走，淌点水、走点路就到了。”  
“是要经过那个小广场的喷水池吗？”  
“哦，是的，当然。”

Abner还是去了Bruce的花园里喝下午茶，带着他的苹果派。  
Abner把一块苹果派放到了Bruce的手上，Bruce本想拒绝他的帮助，但是可能感受到了Abner委屈巴巴的眼神，所以也就只是咬了一口苹果派，道：“我还没有残废到这个地步，不用这样帮我。”  
金黄色的果酱在他薄薄的、因为身体抱恙而欠缺些血色的嘴唇上抹了一层，在阳光下看上去格外水润。Bruce的舌头伸出来一些，舔掉了果酱。这动作很轻微，不仔细看的话难以发现；但这并没有逃离Abner的眼睛。  
放着食物的小圆桌上还放着一台电脑。刚刚Alfred把它调到了一个频道上，上面播着有关超人的内容。  
“现在那边是早上吧，Alfred。”Bruce听到Luthor又暗地里购买氪石、制备武器，下意识地握紧了拳头，随后意识到Abner在这儿，便又放松了，“真是不得安宁。蝙蝠侠跑路了，也真是辛苦超人了，还要从大都会中分神去照顾哥谭。”  
“噢，他不会觉得辛苦的。”  
Bruce忍不住为Abner的这句话皱眉。看到Bruce皱眉的Abner连忙解释道：“他可是外星人，不是吗？”  
“哥谭可是个不怎么样的地方。”Bruce双手在身前交叉，“在我小的时候，她就已经是个不怎么样的地方了。现在她早已风光不再，甚至连美人迟暮都算不得了。离开那个地方，倒是让我挺欣慰的。在那种地方诞生的蝙蝠侠，大概也是个怪胎罢了。”  
“嘿，你这么说，正联的大家可是会生气的！”Abner反驳得理直气壮，“我可是他们的忠实粉丝。蝙蝠侠虽然没有超能力，但是他是正联的灵魂核心。是他的人格让每一位正联成员心甘情愿地以他为中心，牢牢地结合在一起的。”  
Bruce一手撑着头，转向Abner。“听上去你比我还了解哥谭和那个哥谭怪咖？”他说，笑容玩味，“小镇男孩，你去过哥谭吗？”  
Abner几乎被这个称呼呛死。  
“……没有。”  
“大都会呢？大都会也不错，也有个明日之子。”  
“……也没有。”  
“那真是可惜。有时间你该去亲眼看看。”Bruce道，“有些事情不自己去发掘真相，光从别的地方听来是没有任何用处的。你去看到以后或许会发现，蝙蝠侠也是个不怎么样的人。毕竟他可是攻击了平民。”  
“那一定事出有因。”Abner坚定地说。  
一个人上去采访超人。  
“这是你们第一次没有蝙蝠侠参与的作战，你觉得怎么样？团队配合是否跟平时一样？”  
Bruce没有接下Abner的话，只是静静地听着。  
超人的声音听上去格外疲倦：“哦，一切如常。”  
Bruce微微勾了勾嘴角，神色复杂。“他听上去真是糟透了。Alfred，这是直播吗？”  
Abner坐直了身不说话。Alfred很镇定地接了一句：“是的。”  
“大白天的，超级英雄真是辛苦。”  
Abner看了眼屏幕上漆黑的天，没有说话。  
“你明天有时间吗？”Bruce突然问道。  
“呃，有，怎么了？”  
“我想邀请你到我在阿尔卑斯山上的别墅去。”Bruce说，“我很久没有去登山了。如果你陪我去，也不用劳烦Alfred这么辛苦地跟着我了。毕竟他也是个老人家了。”  
“容我补充一句，到了退休年龄的老人家。”  
“Alfred.”Bruce很无奈。  
“可是你这样……”  
“我没关系的。毕竟我从前可是个极限运动挑战者。”Bruce说，“更何况我也需要适当运动一下，否则这些神经退化得会更快。”  
Abner适当沉默了一会儿。“当然。我很乐意。”  
Bruce微笑着。“那就好。”  
Abner其实并不能很好地分辨Bruce的哪些笑容是社交微笑，哪些又发自真心的。从小混迹于各种名流社交场所的他当然熟悉如何摆出最灿烂动人的微笑。  
Abner捂住胸口。无论如何，方才那个微笑，一定是从心底里绽放出来的。

这次Bruce把Abner送到了门口。才下午四点，这里的天就已经有点黑了。  
Abner转过了身，看着一手拄着拐杖的Bruce。他说：“Bruce……如果我做一些很冒犯的事，你会生气吗？”  
“那得看你有多冒犯了，小镇男孩。”  
这个称呼真的是让Abner心惊肉跳。但他还是按住了过快的心跳，轻轻握住了Bruce没有摸着拐杖的那只手，提到了比心脏微高的位置。  
你在我的心上。  
Abner很轻地、很轻地在Bruce的手腕上吻了一下，仿佛这是这个世界上最脆弱和珍惜的宝物。  
Bruce忍不住挑了挑眉。却没有收回手。  
“这可真叫我意外。”  
Abner忍不住微笑。“你也不讨厌。”  
Bruce低垂着眉眼，似乎陷入到了某种回忆中去。这种温柔的情绪。  
“……就像是大都会的阳光一样。”对于他这个生活在哥谭最阴暗腐败的角落里的人来说，甚至不敢想象会与之相遇。  
“抱歉，什么？”Abner的脸上笑容却已经抑制不住。  
Bruce摆摆手。“没什么，你该回去了。”  
“呃，好吧。”Abner道，“明天见。”  
Abner与别墅渐行渐远。等到他确定周围没有人看见的时候，他才微微踮起脚，然后Abner——Clark飘离了地面。他飞到了高空中，音爆响起。他用肉眼不可捕捉的速度向瞭望塔飞去。

*1：Abner，希伯来语中和Clark意思一样，同为“学者”之意  
*2：意大利语（瑞士官方语言之一）“谢谢”


	13. 以光为鞘 十三

尽管小镇上还不冷，但是一旦到了雪山上，温度迅速下降了好几度。Bruce裹了厚厚的一层，但Clark还是能检测到Bruce的身体状况开始变得差了起来。  
Bruce走二十米左右就要休息一下，Clark也不催促他，只是在一旁陪着。今天天气不佳，厚厚的云层看上去随时都会下雪。  
这里真的是个隐蔽的绝佳风景。他们坐在山的皑皑白雪中，只在身后留下一串深浅不一的脚印。Bruce坐在雪地中，面前是广袤而不见边际的雪坡；风在耳边吹着，浅浅的、静静的。  
“到别墅上去，一定要走这一条路吗？”Clark忍不住心疼Bruce的身体状况；从Alfred那里得到的报告内容一直在不停地刺痛着他的心。  
“当然有更简单的方法。小型飞机什么的都可以；现在Alfred应该已经在别墅里了。我们去到的时候他可能已经准备好晚饭了。”  
“可是现在才是早上八点！”Clark忍不住大声道。  
“小声点，会雪崩的。”  
Clark立刻闭上了嘴。  
“我们要先去个别的地方。那是这次我带你来的主要目的。”  
Clark本想问是什么地方，但他还是决定先不问。这是一个值得让他等待的惊喜。  
“去那里就必须老老实实走过去了。”Bruce休息好了，站了起来，Clark去扶他，被Bruce推开了。“那里的是一些很了不起的人。让你跟着我这个残疾人还真是对不起了，男孩。”  
“怎么会。”Clark只能挤出这句话了。  
他们路上并没有说很多话，阿尔卑斯山的雪景似乎千篇一律，可又变化无穷。Clark沉默着打量这里的风景。没有什么游客，也没有什么登山者。  
如此广阔、静谧、孤独，就像他眼前这个人的内心一样。  
这可以说是Bruce让他更接近他了吗？  
没走多久，Bruce就拿出了氧气补充罐。  
“要不还是算了吧？等你的情况好一点再去。”Clark实在看不下Bruce辛苦又隐忍的模样了。  
“不会好的。”Bruce咳了一声，脸色因为供氧不足而显得苍白，“不会好的。这是不可逆的。不许告诉媒体。”  
Clark想起了孤独堡垒的报告。至少这次Bruce没有撒谎，这是、不可逆的。  
“嗯。”Clark的鼻音有些重。  
他们真的走了很久、很久。  
他们踩过白雪，将时间留在了身后；深色的脚印在雪地上走了很长、很远、很久，引向了一个高得几乎不可触及的地方。  
有好几次Clark都以为Bruce要晕倒了，但他都硬撑了过来。Clark实在不明白到底是什么让Bruce支撑到了现在。他不明白的东西太多了  
Bruce的隐瞒，Bruce的牺牲，以及Bruce的坚持。一切Bruce藏于心底未曾言明的东西，都变成了他身上最深的、隐密的黑暗。Clark一度以为自己能算是除了Alfred以外最了解他的人了；但现在他怀疑这个，怀疑一切。他就连Bruce为什么要带他爬这个山都不知道。他只能看着Bruce因疲累的脚步不稳，却甚至不敢暴露自己的身份冲上去抱着他一跃而起。  
Bruce再一次要启程的时候，Clark拉住了他的手腕。他实在忍不下去了。  
“你看上去都要昏倒了。”他说，“真的，我们回去吧。我求你了，Bruce。”  
Bruce转过身，似乎看着他，又似乎没有。最后他指了指上方。  
“看到那间小木屋了吗？”他道，“就是那里了。到了那里我们可以吃点东西，现在已经下午三点了，我也饿了。”  
“你到底为什么要带我爬这个山？”Clark道。  
“你回头看。”  
Clark照做。  
他微张着嘴，一时无言。  
从这里看下去，大半座阿尔卑斯山一览无余。每一条曲折的山脉在黄昏最后的阳光下熠熠生辉，反射着粼粼的光。倾斜的山坡微滑向下，爬的时候Clark不觉陡峭，但站在这里往下看时，一种头重脚轻的晕眩感向Clark袭来。他几乎忘记了自己会飞的事实，一种令他震撼的折服感、对生命与自然的畏惧感从脚底、头顶一阵阵袭来。他下意识地后退了一步。  
“我已经看不见了。但我还记得。”Bruce说，“每次在这里，我都会觉得人类还并不是那么糟糕的。至少在这里，我还能回想起人类的渺小、与人类的不屈。因为这个，我选择相信人类，相信人性。”  
“Bruce……”  
“不是哥谭花花公子应该有的发言，对吧？”Bruce用轻浮的口吻道，他看上去比刚才好了一点。  
“不是的，Bruce。我不是这个意思。”Clark上前一步。  
他们的身影在阳光下、交叠在洁白的雪上。  
Bruce轻轻推开了Clark。  
“童子军？”他挑了挑眉，“没什么经验的接吻，你甚至没有伸舌头。”  
Clark脸上通红。“别说了。”他又补了一句来岔开话题，“你跟媒体上说的很不一样。”  
“好歹我上的是贵族中学，多多少少还是有点文化修养的。”Bruce捂着肚子皱着眉，“我们快走吧，我就要饿死了。”  
Bruce在木屋上敲了敲门。  
“Code？”里面有人道。  
Bruce说了一个词。门开了。  
“提醒一句，要是你在里面的表现有一丝不敬，你可能会被赶出来。”  
Clark咽了咽口水。他走进去那一刻，他明白了为什么Bruce要那么说了。  
里面坐着的人中，有好几位就是缺少了一部分肢体。这是个酒吧；为残疾登山爱好者特别设置的酒吧。  
Clark的心脏像被人狠狠捏住了一样。  
Bruce问了Clark要吃什么，然后在吧台点了餐。  
有一个在角落里打量了Clark很久的人一瘸一拐地走上前来，很不客气地问Bruce：“他有什么毛病吗？”  
“他很健康。他没有问题。”  
“Bruce，你知道我们的规矩的。就算你是店主，你也不应该破坏规矩。”  
“那如果是这样呢？”Bruce摸索着摸到了Clark的胸膛，揪着他的衣领往自己的方向一靠，直接吻了上去。  
拉奥啊！Clark总算见识到Bruce的吻技了。Bruce吻得很随便，只是伸着舌头在Clark的口中对他的舌头轻轻一卷，末了还轻轻吸了一下，便松开了。  
“携带家属的话，没有问题吧？”这个笑容，真的是太布鲁西了。  
Clark腿一软，咚一声坐到了地上。  
巨大的响声吸引了所有人的注意力。木屋中沉默了一阵，便爆发了一阵大笑。  
那个责问的人也笑了：“好吧，好吧！只是这个男孩子还需要一点锻炼啊，一个来自Bruce小小的吻就这样了。啧啧。”  
噢，别说了!  
Clark几乎要夺门而逃了。  
“自己站起来，boy scout。”Bruce颇有趣味地笑着，“现在的我可扶不起你。”  
Clark红着脸站了起来，坐到了吧台上。食物已经端出来了，Bruce专注地吃着东西，不怎么搭理他。Clark也乖乖地吃着，顺便揉着自己发软的大腿根，想要无视硬了的……某个部位。  
“天黑了。”Bruce突然道。  
Clark眯了眯眼，透视到外面去。的确是天黑了。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我当然知道。”Bruce说，“黑暗对我来说……是安全的味道。”  
Clark瘪瘪嘴。“我也可以是安全的味道。”  
“现在说这话还太早了，Abner。”印象中Bruce第一次如此认真地喊他的“名字”，Clark的心还是漏跳了一拍。“不过你的确有。”  
木屋里吵闹起来。一直在偷偷看他们热闹的众人开始纷纷掏出不同的乐器，然后开始叽叽喳喳地用不同的语言起哄。一些情侣手牵着手走上前来，向对方行李，然后开始跳起了舞。有异性情侣，也有同性的。  
“这是日落派对。”Bruce道，“不是每天都有的，有新人加入的时候才会举行。当年我在这里建下这个小木屋的时候，还没有这项传统。恭喜你，被他们接纳了。”  
这个舞不是很难，可能是为了照顾一些行动不便的成员，所以更多的像是两个人站在一起晃。当然，Clark不能否认那个坐在轮椅上的人跳得很开心；他猜不出那人是怎么爬上这座山来的。  
Clark走下椅子，朝Bruce伸出手。  
“Bruce？”  
木屋里安静了下来，乐器伴奏也停了下来。  
Bruce找不到Clark所在的方位。他没有看向任何方向，只是低着头，看上去像是在思索。  
“如果你答应我，你就伸出手。”Clark道，“我会拉住你的。无论你在哪里。”  
“这句话我给你打合格分，男孩。”Bruce微微一笑，伸出了手。  
Clark拉住了Bruce的手。  
木屋里口哨声一片，乐器伴奏马上跟了上来。其他原本在跳舞的一对对围住了他们，把他们圈到了正中央。Bruce走得踉踉跄跄的，但是Clark扶得很稳。  
Clark揽住了Bruce的腰，开始像其他人那样晃了起来。  
“我可没怎么跳过女步。”Bruce的动作有些迟钝，Clark迁就着他，不介意被他一脚接一脚地踩。  
“我也没怎么跳过舞。”Clark耸耸肩。  
“哼。”Bruce似笑非笑地哼了一声。“以后可别答应你做不到的事，小镇男孩。你可不是在任何地方都能拉住我的。除非你是超人。”  
Clark不知道自己为什么要笑得那么开心。  
“别担心。”他说，“我会的。”  
这个木屋里的火光真是棒呆了。Clark想。篝火的暖光在Bruce的眼里真的是漂亮极了，那是繁星在夜空中的跳动，那是Clark心中的爱悄悄溜到了Bruce的眼中，在里面朝他眨眼。  
Bruce因为又一次踩到Clark失去了平衡，Clark揽住了他的腰，微微往前倾着。  
“我感觉你要吻下来了。”  
“你的感觉是对的。”  
Clark低头，吻到了Bruce的额头上。  
噢，时间——时间就这么安静了下来。篝火噼啪响着，外面的落雪无声地融入山间，月光抚摸着渺漠的雪山与孤单的木屋顶。不，它不孤单。  
“Abner.”Clark抬起头时，Bruce微微皱眉，“你其实……”  
“怎么了？”  
Bruce的眉越皱越深，随后舒缓开来。如果现在就问的话就太毁气氛了。Bruce摇摇头。  
“回家吧。Alfred在等我们了。”  
下山可轻松多了。鉴于他们现在的关系更亲密了，Clark终于可以光明正大地把Bruce抱起来、任由他怎么挣扎都不放手了。  
两个小时后，他们终于看到了那个别墅。Clark在想Bruce是不是特别钟爱玻璃材质，这栋立于无人之境的别墅一如Bruce在哥谭的玻璃房子，里面的灯光温暖而……令人向往。  
“放我下来，Abner。等会儿让Alfred看到就太尴尬了。”Bruce用尽所有的力气做了最后的挣扎，Clark还沉浸在Bruce真有钱和Bruce品味真好两个想法中来回游移，Bruce的挣扎让他偏离了重心，两个人便一起扑倒在了地上。  
“我的腰……”Bruce呻吟，“你重得就像是铁做的，我的朋友。”  
门突然开了。  
“看到你们两个这么要好，真是令人心生安慰，Master Wayne，Master Abner。”  
Clark立刻跳了起来，然后去扶Bruce。  
“你终于快要摆脱我这个中年人包袱了，Alfred。”  
“您能意识到您现在是中年真是太令我欣慰了。外面很冷，快进来吧。”


	14. 以光为鞘 十四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

北极日照的时间渐渐变短。黎明的光云蒸霞蔚，水晶的孤独堡垒的光是皑皑白雪中的一粒碎钻。  
超人和钢骨站在孤独堡垒的内部，看着检查出来的报告。  
正联的其他人不方便直接来，他们在瞭望塔处全体投影到孤独堡垒的内部。神奇女侠问道：“结果怎么样？”  
超人黑着脸不说话，钢骨道：“不太好。瞭望塔的推测部分，几乎都是错的。”  
“说具体一点。”  
“的确，我们都受到了母盒的能量影响。关于我体内的能量会与我原本的那些渐渐合并是没有问题的。但关于母盒的能量性质，之前你说的是它会与同类者相聚；因为它是能量，所以它容易与超能力者相结合。  
“……这是错的。”  
Diana一听到这句话，并知道意味着什么。  
“那Bruce……”  
“是的。作为在场的唯一一个没有任何超能力的普通人，他很可能受到了极大的影响。”  
“而且，”超人终于开口了，“母盒的能量之间存在效果抑制。之前Bruce还在我们身边的时候，他体内的能量抑制了我们体内的能量，导致我们没有意识到我们体内还残存着母盒的能量。他离开后，这部分被抑制的能量渐渐觉醒，最终影响大到了足以引起我们的注意。”  
Barry摸了摸下巴。“他走之前，有什么异样吗？”  
“……”超人吸了口气，“……有。但是我一直没有多想。他的身手没有那么矫健了，在对付一些普通的罪犯时都会容易受较重的伤。有一次我甚至不得不带他来孤独堡垒。但是具体是怎样的情况，我也不清楚。”  
“可能这个世界上，只有他和Alfred比较清楚了。”Diana道。  
“其实还有一个点，我不知道算不算重要。”超人说，“我之前跟Diana说过我做过一个恶梦。从氪星的资料来看，那很可能不是恶梦，而是另外一个世界。我的意识可能随着能量进行了时空穿梭，从而使我进入了一个类似于平行宇宙的存在。我所见所闻，皆为真实。”  
超人捏紧了拳头。  
也就是说，他曾在一个世界，折断了Bruce的背脊，也曾在另一个世界，旁观着Bruce的死亡。然而相同的是，这些世界里的他都没有意识到自己对Bruce的爱。  
“钢骨，”Diana道，忍不住打破这令人窒息的沉默，“你找到Bruce的别墅的地址了吗？我们可以直接去联系他。”  
钢骨点点头。“找到了。”  
超人放松了一些。他的指骨因为方才过度的用力而余痛阵阵。  
“连上他那里的电脑，马上。瑞士时间比我们早六个小时，现在是下午，Alfred应该会在家。”超人道，“他那边的防护措施一定做得没有那么好，黑进去。”  
“冷静一点，超人。”海王抱着手臂，道，“你得想清楚他们现在想不想看见你。”  
钢骨道：“监控摄像头显示Bruce刚刚离开了。现在家里应该只有Alfred。”  
“Diana！”超人像是一个征求父母同意的孩子，犹如落水者挣扎着抱着一根脆弱的浮木。  
Diana根本不可能拒绝他。“好吧。Alfred生气了我可不管。”  
全息投影的要求发送过去。过了大约一分钟，Alfred接通了。  
Clark几乎膝盖一软，坐到地上。  
“正联的各位，很高兴看到你们都这么健康。”Alfred道，站得一如他在韦恩庄园时那样端庄，“不知道各位找我有什么事。要知道，现在Master Wayne不在家；如果你们要找他，我觉得他也不会答应的。”  
“不，我们是来找你的。”超人道。  
“哦，我？”Alfred看上去有些惊讶，但其实他们都知道，没有人会比Alfred更清楚他们这次联系的目的了。  
“是的。”超人咽了咽口水，这个要求必须由他来提出，也必须是他，“我们想知道Bruce到底怎么了。”  
“孩子们。”Alfred道。尽管在这里的海王和神奇女侠都要比Alfred大得多，但是Alfred是个可敬的老者，他们愿意被他称呼为孩子。  
Alfred没有继续往下说。到他下次开口大约过了半分钟左右，然而这半分钟的时间里，超人只觉得有无数火蚁噬咬着他的心。他恨不得立刻飞到Bruce的身边去；但他必须忍住。他必须尊重Alfred和Bruce的意愿。  
“孩子们，”Alfred继续道，“要知道，我不会告诉你们……”  
正联成员的眉眼立刻低垂了下来。Barry偷偷地叹了口气。超人垂着头，握着拳头。  
“……直接地。”

“Abner？”  
Bruce的声音把Clark从回忆中唤醒。他刚洗完澡，穿着柔滑的丝绸睡袍，带子松松地绑在腰上，露出了大半胸膛，以及粉色的、看上去格外柔软的乳头。  
我亲爱的拉奥，为什么会是粉红色的！Clark的脸一下子为自己觉得那一定分外可口的想法红透了，不自觉地扯了扯自己身上洗完澡后随便套的作为睡衣的T恤。Bruce手上握着一瓶红酒，紫红色的液体在里面滑润地滚动着，看上去分外昂贵。  
“这是我们自己的酒酿，Alfred同意我拿出来跟你一起喝了。”  
Bruce还是拒绝Clark帮助他坐到椅子上。在Bruce因为没放稳而导致一个杯子掉到了地毯上后，Clark一边从地上捡回那个多亏了地毯捡回一条杯命的杯子，叹了口气，道：“之前我就留意到了，你一直在拒绝我的帮助。为什么？”  
“我有吗？”Bruce的惊讶看上去并不像玩笑，他坐好，给两人到了恰到好处的量的红酒，补充道，“可能是我习惯了。”  
Clark知道Bruce不打算说任何心底里的东西。他八岁时目睹的一切是最令他痛苦的回忆，他都可以用无比讽刺的语气道出。他怀揣的疼痛从不外露。  
他们喝起了酒，有一搭没一搭地聊着。Clark尽量捡着Bruce不知道的有关他的事说。  
他们坐在别墅里的吧台上。透过周围的玻璃墙可以看到外面绵密的细雪。别墅里没有现代照明工具，客厅非常大，有一个装饰用的篝火，当然它也是暖和的。客厅中央上方有个全息投影仪，Clark揣摩着是Bruce在这里工作时用的。温暖而恰到好处的火光、让Clark产生了一种难以抑制的依恋感。  
Bruce看上去脸红红的，似乎有点醉了。  
“你知道吗？我是蝙蝠侠。”  
Clark剧烈咳嗽起来。他没想到第一句话就是这个。  
“不信？”  
“不，我信。”Clark说，“你说的一切，我都信。”  
Bruce看上去有些狐疑，但最终还是选择了相信。“猜得到吗？哥谭最无用的花花公子居然是蝙蝠侠。”  
Clark摇摇头。“一辈子都不可能猜到的。”若不是当时我偷听了你和Alfred的对话，估计是到死也猜不出来的了。他们曾想过给Bruce颁发一个正义联盟最佳演员将来着。  
“你不觉得很凄惨吗？”Bruce又喝了一口酒，像是在说别人的故事一样毫不留情地贬低着，“被所有罪犯畏惧着的蝙蝠侠，现在又聋又瞎还……”  
“Bruce！”Clark忍不住打断了。  
“这就听不下去了？”  
尽管知道为什么，Clark还是问了。“你怎么……弄成这样的？”  
“你有留意到之前有外星人入侵了地球吗？”Bruce举了举杯，“当时荒……那个外星人携带了一个叫做母盒的东西。里面的能量非常强大，我离它太近了，它影响到了我的神经系统。刚开始是视神经系统，后来是听力，肢体。现在是几乎蔓延到了整个脑部。”  
“那你……没有想过去找别的人求助吗？”Clark尽量不让自己的声音发抖，“正义联盟的其他人？神奇女侠？超人？那个超人不是外星人吗？说不定他可以帮到你。”  
“我脑内的东西必须由同类型的纯能量体抵消。我去过他那个储存了所有氪星科技的地方，并没有感受到类似的东西。”Bruce道，“纯能量只可转移，不可产生或毁灭。就算他有相关的科技，也无可奈何。”  
“所以你脱离正联，也是因为这个？”Clark的手摸上了Bruce的手臂，随后一路滑到了手掌上。Bruce的手腕转了转，十指相扣。  
“我不得不。我不能成为他们的累赘。”  
“你也不告诉他们这件事。”  
“我不能。按照他们的性格，尤其是那个氪星傻大个儿，肯定会花费很多时间在这上面。但他们作为正义联盟，作为超级英雄，他们背负的是保障这个星球的安全的责任，不能为一个残废之人浪费这么多时间。我给他们留了点线索，不知道他们有没有留意到Luthor和丧钟合作了。我预计他会去买氪石和制作相关武器针对超人。但从超人他们的狼狈情况来看，他们的确什么都没有留意到。”  
“我很抱歉我们，尤其是我这个氪星傻大个儿没有留意到。顺便，Bruce，有没有人跟你说过你这个人真的很混蛋？”  
Bruce先是愣了一秒，然后他脸上的潮红迅速褪去，酒醒了一大半。他立刻站了起来，怒道：“Clark？！我就知道是你，你这个……”  
“小心，Bruce，你腿上可缠着Diana的真言索套呢。”Clark扶住Bruce，然后他的手被立刻甩掉了。  
“你们……”Bruce气得一句话都说不出来。他想要去扯下神不知鬼不觉被绑在他腿上的真言索套，刚解下来手就被Clark捉住了。Clark把真言索套缠在两个人握在一起的手上，另一手撑在Bruce身后的吧台上，把他整个人围了起来。  
Clark把头凑到Bruce的耳边。两人的呼吸在彼此的脖颈间流动着。  
“现在开始，我们说的都是真话了。”  
Bruce想要挣扎，却被Clark很轻易地按住了。  
“要是以前的你我还需要费点心思，”Clark在Bruce裸露的肩膀上落下轻轻一吻，“现在的你太虚弱了，Bruce。”Clark的声音里是不再掩饰的心疼。  
Bruce气得狠狠踩了Clark一脚。  
“Ouch.”Clark不痛不痒地笑着说了一句。  
Bruce也不挣扎了。“什么时候知道的？”  
“不久前。其实一听说了你的情况，我立刻就来了。Diana友情赞助了真言索套，她让我一定得问出点什么来。”  
“那瞭望塔呢？大都会呢？哥谭呢？”Bruce几乎咆哮起来，“你就这么跑出来，这些地方怎么办？那里的人们可能因为夜里的尖叫惴惴不安，你他妈就这么跑过来跟我谈恋爱？你的氪星脑子是被Luthor的氪石砸坏了吗？！！！”  
“有Diana和Barry他们呢。”Clark道，“我不是这么不负责任的人，Bruce。这毕竟是你交代给我的任务。不过我现在想起你对我们做的事我还是想咬你。”  
Bruce冷笑。“这是什么拙劣的色情玩笑吗？”  
“等会儿有的是空跟你开，现在先聊正事。”Clark后退了一些，认真地看着Bruce的眼睛，“什么时候开始的？”  
Bruce憋红了脸。“一次开会的时候，你还问我还好吗。”  
Clark立刻想起来了。他的笑容格外苦涩。“你真的是打一开始就没有想过跟我们任何一个人讲。”  
“理由我说过了。”  
“Bruce，不要对自己这么苛刻。”Clark想要亲吻他，但还是决定稍后再说，“我们都很关心你的。要不是我从人质身上取下了一个蝙蝠镖，我永远都不会知道你到底在干什么。”  
“下次不会有这种败笔。”Bruce冷淡道。  
Clark几乎被Bruce气笑。“还敢有下一次？你真的是要把我活活气死才罢休。”  
Bruce本想说挺好，但真言索套让他说不出来。他只好问：“所以先前在花园那里Alfred说那个视频是直播，其实是你们商量好的吧，为了消除我的怀疑。”  
“嗯哼~”  
“哼。”Bruce冷哼一声，“其实当时我就猜到是你。不过我最后选择相信Alfred。我真是瞎了眼了，没想到Alfred居然会跟你一起掺和这种事。”  
“他也是因为爱你，才会这么做的。”Clark的嘴角无法控制地勾起，“你这几天一直吓死我了，我总是以为我露馅了。”  
“你的确。从你告诉我你的名字的时候我就很怀疑了。你以为我不会希伯来语吗？”  
“那你为什么不戳穿我？”  
“我以为你的智商没高到能找到这儿。”Bruce不屑地哼了一声，随后又用很小的声音道，“而且，我内心深处很希望那不是你。所以我假装那不是你。这样的话，我就可以名正言顺地跟你在一起一小段时间了。”  
“Bruce，”Clark怎么可能没听到那些话，“我们可以永远在一起。”  
Bruce抿紧了唇，没有说话。  
“其实这几天跟我相处的，才是真实的你吧？”Clark看着Bruce恢复了蝙蝠侠式板脸，道，“那可可爱多了。”  
“不，现在才是真实的我。”Bruce示意手上的真言索套。  
“今天你带我去爬山，是为了跟我表白吗？”  
“不是。我本来没想带你进木屋的。”Bruce顿了顿，“但是你吻了我。”  
“你说‘像大都会的阳光’时，其实是想到了我吧。”  
“你听到了。”Bruce咬牙切齿，“是。那又怎样？”  
“你这个花心的人。明明想着我，却和别人在一起。”  
Bruce的表情一下子变得落寞起来。“我以为我再也不会看到你了。”他把头往前一靠，抵在了Clark的肩上，“我本打算再过一两天就辞退Alfred，毕竟他不是很适应这里的环境，而且他也早该退休了。然后……”  
“然后什么？”Clark不敢听Bruce说下去，“然后……彻底离开吗？”他不敢说出那个字，尽管他觉得那是Bruce最终的选择。  
“我是想过去死。”Bruce感觉到Clark突然捏紧了他的手，相扣的掌心紧紧贴在一起，“但是我放弃了。咬牙活下去才是蝙蝠侠的作风，不是吗？活着可比就此死去痛苦多了。”  
“Bruce……”Clark的手抚上了Bruce的脸，交换了他们第一个安静认真的吻。Bruce的手覆在Clark的手上。  
唇分的时候，Clark在Bruce的下唇舔了一下。Bruce被惊笑了。  
“学得很快啊，童子军。”  
“我真的非常怀疑你两次吻Abner的时候，其实是不是在想着我。那个小镇男孩的称呼把我的魂儿都吓出来了。”  
“我当时就是想吓唬你，”Bruce说，“我要是说是的，你会不会觉得我很不可靠？”  
“当然不。”Clark挑了挑眉，“这说明无论我是什么身份，你都会爱上我。”  
Bruce皱眉。“不要脸。”  
却还是笑了。  
“那个……”Clark觉得气氛差不多了，Bruce也不生气了，差不多是时候问这个问题了，“你愿意、和我……”  
“不。”Bruce像是立刻就猜到了Clark要问什么了。  
Clark愣住了，他还确认了一下真言索套是不是真的牢牢地套在他们的手上。  
“为什么?”  
Bruce咬牙，似乎不知道接下来的话该不该说。“这真是太难堪了。”  
“没关系，Bruce。我又不会笑你。”  
Bruce偏过头，似乎感受到了Clark那毫不掩饰眼底情绪的视线。  
“你是明日之子，你是大都会人的阳光。我曾经只是个普通人，靠着有钱的超能力和装备勉为其难地站到了你的身边；现在我只是个残疾人。我看不见、听不见、闻不到气味、尝不到味道、也不再年轻。Lois可比我好多了。我不值……”  
“Bruce！”Clark打断道，“会有办法的。就算无法恢复，你也足够站在我的身边！”  
Bruce淡淡道：“一厢情愿。”  
“Bruce，你不知道，不仅是我，正联也离不开你。”Clark抱紧了Bruce，“对抗Luthor的那场作战真是糟透了。那是糟糕程度仅次于我对抗毁灭日的回忆。”  
Bruce看上去一脸无所谓：“我以为最糟糕的是你发现你把我从高空丢下时造成的后背伤痕的那个时刻？”  
“那的确是最糟糕的。你比我想象的记仇。”Clark又尝试地问了一次，“你还是不愿意……和我在一起吗？”  
“现在可以考虑一下。”  
Clark苦笑。“难道是因为我刚才提到了正义联盟？原来我还比不上正义联盟吗？”  
“那的确是一部分原因。但更多是因为你现在已经知道我的问题了，你一定不会就此罢休。我可以做你男朋友，但这里有几条规矩。”  
“你说。”  
“一，不能因为我耽误了正义联盟的日常事务。二，我可以为你们出谋划策，但不能带我去执行任务；万一出现了不得不带我去的情况，而我又出现了妨碍你们工作的状况，别管我。三，我不会再作为蝙蝠侠出现，这会增加我和正义联盟的危险度。”  
“做不到。做不到。做不到。”Clark很干脆地回答了。  
“那就算了。我觉得单身生活挺好的。地下室也有一箱氪石，我想把这栋别墅围起来应该是够的。”  
“等一下！不如我们再商量一下？”Clark立刻道，“你给我一个机会，你给我一个星期，如果你的确无法恢复，我就答应你。”  
“两天。”  
“五天！”  
“两天。”  
“三天！Bruce，求你了，三天好不好？”  
Bruce一脸漠然：“两天。”  
Clark咬牙。“两天就两天。”他又委屈地道，“那我现在……唔。”  
Bruce堵住了他的唇，一手用力地捧着他的脸。Clark手忙脚乱地把真言索套解开了，丢到了一边去。  
“你不用吗？那可是个很好的情趣工具呢。”Bruce调侃道。  
Clark把Bruce横抱起来，一边吻一边断断续续道：“Diana……特别强调……不许用在那方面。她不想……留下心理阴影。呼，我们去哪里？Alfred怎么办？”  
Bruce难得没有拒绝这种抱法。他双手捧着Clark的脸，继续着刚才那个吻。  
“去我房间。Alfred知道该去哪儿的。”  
虽然Clark觉得这样无视Alfred的感受很不负责，但是，拉奥啊，Bruce的吻技真的是太好了。  
一如自己想象中那样柔软的嘴唇，混合着淡淡的红酒味，混合着Bruce身上雨后的森林的清香，挂着雪霜的松林的清甜。Clark尽着最后的意志将Bruce温柔地放在了床边上，就抑制不住地抱紧了他、加深了这个吻。  
暗弱的月光落在雪地上，反射到了房间里。Bruce的房间里也有一簇篝火，红色的火光微微摇曳，让房间内过于洁净的白色床单与灰色的地毯不再显得单调而疏远。  
Clark的手顺着Bruce的脸抚摸到了他的胸膛上。Bruce感觉到Clark小心翼翼地摸过他的伤痕，然后轻轻握住他的腰，细细地摸索着。如果是大力的揉捏Bruce还不会觉得这么难受，但是在没有视力的情况下，身体的一切触觉都被放大，Bruce的身体忍不住条件反射地缩着，想要躲避Clark那细碎的触碰。  
温暖的感觉从Bruce身上离去。Bruce这才发现原来Clark是那么的暖和；突如其来的冰冷让他忍不住裹紧了衣服。随后他听到了Clark低沉的笑声和脱衣服的窸窸窣窣的声音。Clark再次趴上来的时候，Bruce能感觉到他赤裸着全身。Clark炙热无比的硬物正抵在他的大腿根上。  
这个氪星巨根！  
Bruce忍不住在脑中想象着那玩意儿的大小，随后他便打住了。他可不想知道那玩意儿捅进身体里是什么感觉。  
Clark显然不知道Bruce的脑子里都在转着什么。他握住Bruce的手，在手背上印下一吻。  
“Bruce……”Clark让Bruce的手覆在自己的脸上。Bruce能通过他的脸感受到Clark说话时声带的震动；那奇妙的感觉让他忍不住把另一只手也覆了上去。  
Clark抓住Bruce伸过去的那只手，然后开始从指尖亲吻起来。像是鹅毛落在身上一样轻柔，但却要更加温暖、更加柔软。Bruce不知道原来作为钢铁之躯的Clark的嘴唇也可以这么柔软。  
指尖，手掌，手腕，手肘，手臂。Clark沿着Bruce手上最柔软的皮肤一路向上亲吻着。他会格外仔细地亲吻那些疤痕，沿着它们的形状，隆起、凹下的部分。Bruce从来没有像现在这么清晰地知道过自己身上的疤痕的位置。那软绵绵的、像流水一样的快感从Clark的嘴唇流淌到他的身上，蔓延到身体的每一个角落。比起情欲，Bruce感受到的更多的是一种身体放松的舒适，与一直在漂浮着的内心安稳下来的依赖感。  
只有今晚，依靠一下他也可以吧。  
Bruce在这令人安心的快感中意识渐渐模糊，就在他快要睡着的时候，Clark突然咬了一口他的脖子，Bruce一下子就清醒了。  
“你分神。”Clark不满地舔着Bruce的锁骨，在他的脖子和肩膀之间深深吸了一口气。  
Bruce搂过Clark的脖子，吻了上去。  
“是你动作太轻了，我还以为你在给我按摩。”  
Clark一手摸上Bruce半硬的阴茎，Bruce的腰立刻弓了起来。  
“按摩？前列腺按摩吗？”  
Bruce怒笑：“这个色情玩笑比刚才那个高明多了。”  
“以后我会说些更高明的。”Clark说。他低头，将Bruce的乳头含在了嘴里，顺利地从Bruce的口中听到了一声没来得及忍住的呻吟。  
他吸取了刚才的教训，动作没有那么轻缓了。他舔着Bruce的胸膛，并不细腻的舌头在敏感的乳尖上来回舔舐。Bruce忍不住按着Clark的后颈把他往自己的方向按。  
Clark笑了一下，大口含住了Bruce乳晕以上的部分，然后轻轻地咬了一下他的乳头。  
Bruce因为快感身体变得敏感起来，Clark咬他的时候他忍不住叫了一声。当Clark继续舔着乳尖安抚一下Bruce的时候，Bruce道：“你什么时候……变得这么色情了，童子军？”  
Clark将自己的硬物和Bruce的紧贴在一起，然后上下撸动起来。Bruce 难以按捺地扶着Clark的手，随着他的动作一起动了起来。  
Clark沿着Bruce变得粉红的胸膛一路舔吻到锁骨、脖子上。他含住Bruce的耳垂，用牙齿取下这边的助听器，贴着Bruce的耳朵，用因为情欲而变得沙哑低沉的嗓音道：“当我意识到我爱你的时候，Bruce。”  
Bruce听不太清Clark究竟说了什么。但是温热的气流扑在他的耳朵里时，他的确是浑身颤抖了一下。  
Clark的舌头沿着Bruce的耳廓舔吮着，从敏感部位传来的快感让Bruce感到全身发麻。他死死地抓着Clark结实的手臂，放任口中难以压制的喘息被喘出。  
“Bruce……”Clark低笑着叫道，“我真没想到你的耳朵居然这么敏感。”  
“闭嘴，你……唔！”  
粗糙的指腹摩擦过Bruce的铃口，Bruce发出了一声闷哼。  
“这些，”Clark在Bruce的眼睑处落下一吻，“我太过渴求了。我都不敢相信这是真的。”  
“所以……哈……这些你……都在脑子里……嗯……模拟过？”  
Clark绷了一会儿，还是没忍住。“刚才你去洗澡的时候，我Google了一下。”  
“哎——”  
“别这样，我不像你这样身经百战……”Clark加快了手上的动作，舌头也顺着舔到了Bruce的腋下。Bruce因为羞耻的感觉轻轻颤抖了起来。视觉的缺失让这一切看起来都像是个情趣游戏，因为不知道Clark下一步的行动，所以Clark每一步的行为都可以引来Bruce激烈的反应。  
“……惹人嫉妒。”Clark咬住了Bruce靠近腋窝的手臂内侧的肉，含进嘴里吮吸着，发出的啧啧水声惹得Bruce脸红透了。  
“我也没有……那么身经百战。”Bruce终于忍不住了，“停、停一下！”  
“怎么了？”Clark直起身，看着他道。  
Bruce撇过头，收回了被Clark按到了头顶的手腕。腋窝处湿漉漉、黏糊糊的感觉让他的脸染上一层淡红。Clark可没有错过这个。  
“不要舔那么色情的地方。”Clark没想到Bruce竟会说出这种话，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，露出不怀好意的表情。  
“那换一个没有那么色情的地方。”  
Bruce发誓，如果他知道Clark会把他的阴茎含在嘴里，他一定收回前言。  
温暖湿润的感觉覆盖上了Bruce的下体。一阵酥麻的快感从腰部和脊骨蔓延至全身上下，他的腿一下子就没有了力气，只能由着Clark为所欲为。  
天呐，氪星人的舌头都这么灵活的吗？  
Bruce强忍着自己的手不去抓住Clark的头发。明日之子的舌头沿着黑暗骑士阴茎根部一直舔上去，随后在往外汩汩流着水的马眼处狠狠吸了一下。这个认知实在是过于挑战Bruce的理智极限了。  
Clark的舌头深深地舔进了Bruce的睾丸之间，温热的舌头在那里反复游走着。说实在的，Bruce的确没从Clark身上感受到什么技巧，就算有也能感觉出来是现学现卖；但是，拉奥啊，Bruce忍不住呼唤氪星的神了，他的动作那么温柔，让一切最细小的变化都变为了最深刻的快感，钻进了Bruce的体内。  
“Clark……Clark……！”Bruce在最后挣扎着叫了两声。但Clark非但不退出来，还给Bruce来了一个深喉。  
Bruce射在了Clark的嘴里。  
“呼……呼……”Bruce大口喘着气。平时让他觉得温度正好的空气都显得格外冰冷，他到处摸索着Clark的所在；Clark沉默地凑了上去，让Bruce一把抱住了他。  
幸好Clark并不真正需要呼吸，不然刚才那一下子可以让他咳好久了。Bruce一边大口喘着气，一边想着。  
Clark抱着Bruce，蹭着他鬓角的白发：“你愿意主动抱我，我很开心。可以给我一个吻吗？”  
“唔——不可以。”  
然而Clark吻下来的时候，Bruce也没有拒绝。  
嗯——自己的味道。  
唇分的时候，Bruce吐了吐舌头。“这味道真恶心。”  
“嘿。”Clark笑了，“这可是你自己的东西。”  
“是。也真亏你能咽下去。”  
“没关系。”Clark又吻了上去，“只要是你的。还有，可能你需要我提醒一下，我还没有射。”  
Bruce张开手摊平在床上。价值非凡的真丝睡衣被揉得皱皱巴巴地挂在他的身上，几乎没有任何作用地挡着他的身体的一部分。  
“我没有润滑。”  
Clark涨红了脸，过了好一会儿他才道：“我有。”  
Bruce挑起一边眉毛。  
“就在我这里。”  
Bruce挑起另一边眉毛。  
Clark看到Bruce的表情，“啊”地捂住了脸。“听我解释Bruce！因为当时你邀请我来的时候我就想着用真言索套解决一切，然后我就想有没有可能……”  
“好了好了。”Bruce一脚踩上Clark的胸膛，“解释稍后再说，现在先解决一下我们两个的麻烦？”  
Bruce微微张开腿，露出了再次半硬起来的阴茎和因为紧张而闭合着的柔嫩的后穴。  
Clark脑子里顿时一片空白，低吼着扑了上去吻他。  
Clark挤了一些润滑到手上，然后一点一点地摸过了Bruce的睾丸，碰到了那个小小的穴口。拉奥知道他下面都要爆炸了，可是他不能伤到Bruce。  
这个人已经伤痕累累了。他不能消除过去的伤疤，但至少能保护好现在的他。  
冰凉的液体涂抹上来时，Bruce的腿圈紧了些Clark的腰。Clark的手指在穴口处打着圈，Bruce也尝试着放松下来。Clark舔吻着Bruce的唇，分散着Bruce的注意力。当Bruce不再紧绷着时，Clark小心翼翼地将手指的一个指节塞了进去。  
感觉很奇怪——但是不疼。  
Bruce皱着眉，尽量放松着自己。润滑液的液体对于体温来说过于冰凉，但是Bruce愿意感受这种温差。每次Clark把手指抽出去都会再加一些润滑液，指腹摩擦过敏感的肠壁时，Bruce都抑制不住发出一声喘息。Clark润滑加的太多了，他总觉得有些粘稠湿滑的液体从他身体的内部流出来，流到了他的腿上，弄湿了臀下的床单。  
“Clark……”Bruce终于忍受不了了，“你快一点……”  
“不行，你会受伤的。”Clark满头大汗，Bruce都感觉得出他憋得有多辛苦。但Clark还是插入了第二根手指。  
猛地涨起来的感觉让Bruce发出了一声浅淡的呢喃，处于无限的黑暗中的他可以清晰地勾勒出Clark手指的形状。他本该如此。他本该一直陷身于黑暗中。这个充满光明的大都会超人出现在他的生命中已经是种未曾想象过的幸运，他更从未敢于妄想在他的身边会聚集起关心他的朋友，最开始召集正联的目的也只是为了解决眼下的困难。  
可是。  
他搂住Clark的脖子，亲吻他的耳垂。  
可是他们却不在一切结束后散开，依然固执地留在他的身边。  
Clark还是坚持地在Bruce体内扩张到了第四根手指，Bruce不敢相信Clark那根东西到底有多大、Clark才需要塞入这么多根手指；他也不打算去看。  
“Bruce……”Clark长出一口气，抽出了手。体内突降的空虚感让Bruce收紧了后穴，尝试留住退出的Clark。Clark留意到这个细节，低笑出声。  
他两手撑在Bruce的耳旁。“我要进来了。”  
Bruce看着他脑中想象着的Clark。那个氪星人的眼睛怎么可以这么的蓝。他以前一直猜测里面装着的是大都会的蓝天，现在想来，应该是这个蔚蓝的、承载着所有人类的生命的、地球。  
Clark惊觉Bruce的眼睛变得有神了起来。  
“好。”  
体内被逐渐填满的时候，Bruce觉得自己的心也逐渐被填满。氪星人的硬物很轻易地就挤压到了他的前列腺，令他浑身酸软的快感在小腹处堆积，变得燥热无比。多亏了Clark的耐心，Bruce一点也没觉得疼。  
进到底的时候，两个人同时发出了一声谓叹。  
“My Clark……”  
你是我的光。  
Clark愣了一下，Bruce看上去却十分坦荡。一个令人心醉的微笑攀上了Clark的嘴角，他吻了吻Bruce的额头。  
“My light*.”  
Bruce瞪大了眼，随后又眯起眼睛，露出了一个有些天真、而开心的笑容。  
Clark看得怔住了。  
拉奥、赫拉、耶稣啊，他们知道他愿意为了那个笑容牺牲一切。  
Clark开始抽插起来。  
“啊……Clark……”  
刚开始Clark的动作还很温柔，等到Bruce的后穴完全被操开之后，他便每次都抽出到几乎离开，然后再用力地一捅到底；Bruce每每为此颤抖。  
就像他想象中的那样，他曾经在脑中幻想的那样。Bruce躺在他的身下，因为他而不断地喘息着。Clark在Bruce收缩的时候退出，又在他放松的时候狠狠地插进去，在紧紧裹着他的肠壁上擦过，直顶到直肠的尽头。  
Clark进到体内最深处的时候，Bruce总是会为那个几乎显得灼热的存在打颤。一股股的快感从脊骨末端一路向上，很快便占据了他思维的全部。除了喘息和不断地喊着Clark的名字，他不知道自己还能做些什么。  
抽插带起的粘腻的水声在两人耳边回荡着，Bruce已经没有时间为此感到害羞了。Bruce像是将要溺死在水中的人，紧紧地攀在Clark的身上，腿缠上他的腰。  
不管以后会怎样，请至少让现在，能让他无所顾忌吧。  
Clark不知道不可视物的Bruce现在的感受，他唯一能做的就是回应他的拥抱，全身心地投入到这场性爱中去。在Bruce之前，他从未想过自己会遇到一个执着到疯狂、聪明到恐怖、自制到不可理喻的、与罪犯只有一线之隔的疯子与天才；这样的Bruce一定是Martha会让他敬而远之的对象。  
可是谁能想象呢，在Bruce之前，他从未遇到过一个让自己如此深爱、直至魂灵深处的人。  
他其实能为Bruce做的事很少，他常常惹Bruce生气，也常让他咬牙切齿。可是，他希望至少能在现在，能让Bruce在空无一物的黑暗中放心地拥抱他，在无尽的孤寂中从他身上寻到一丝微弱的光，在无人陪伴的寒冷中感到他身上的温暖。  
Clark觉得哪怕是现在，他才是没有资格站在Bruce身边的人。他也知道如果Bruce知道他这么想，一定会耻笑他的。  
“Bruce……Bruce……”  
Clark低声不停地重复着Bruce的名字，将头埋在Bruce的肩膀处。他不敢想象没有Bruce的未来，那令他胆寒。  
一次比一次更深入的撞击攫住Bruce的呼吸，但是他只希望Clark进入到更深的里面。粘腻的体液从两个人结合的部位流出，弄湿了Bruce的大腿和腹部。  
Bruce痉挛起来，甬道用力地收缩着，一阵一阵地更用力地吸吮着Clark的阴茎。Bruce浑身一抖，射在了Clark的腹部上。  
“Clark……”Bruce几乎尖叫起来，“Kal！”  
Clark愣了一下，用力插进了Bruce的体内，射在了里面。热流充斥了Bruce腹部，温暖就此弥漫开来。  
Clark低头吻住了Bruce。他们的舌头不急不缓地在对方的口腔中探索着；Bruce无比鲜明地感受到体内Clark的存在，Clark也贪恋地在Bruce的温暖中留存。  
未来，那个未来，还有很长、很长的路，可以让他们一起、走到时间最远、最远的那一头。  
Clark微微抬起头，鼻子和Bruce地贴在一起。  
“停雪了。”Bruce说。  
Clark偏过头去看了一眼，的确，不知道什么时候一直下着的雪停了下来。  
“你这又怎么知道的？”  
Bruce的头转向窗外，手抚摸着Clark的腰。  
“……蝙蝠的直觉。”

没有拐杖Bruce走路很不方便，所以Clark抱着他去浴室洗了个澡。  
因为Clark射得太深了，他花了很大功夫才把自己的体液全部弄出来，Bruce差点又硬了。但最终二人只是在湿漉漉的浴室里交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。Bruce的身体状况大概是经不起连续的高强度性爱的。尽管Clark已经足够温柔，但是和超人上床，怎么想也不会是一件轻松的事。  
Clark紧紧搂着Bruce的腰，作为他的支撑。  
吻到一半的时候，Bruce突然道：“又下雪了。”  
Clark几乎怀疑Bruce觉醒了一个叫做“随时知道室外天气”的超能力。  
他把两个人擦干，给Bruce穿上另一件不知道什么时候准备好的睡袍，在Clark的挑眉和Bruce的皱眉之间把Bruce抱起来。他之前就发现了，Bruce轻了好多。  
Bruce的卧室有一个凸出的阳台一样的地方，那里的落地玻璃窗可以打开，走出去就是一片雪地。Clark把Bruce抱到窗前，把他轻轻地放下。Clark觉得自己一定是佩戴了十米厚的滤镜才会觉得光脚踩在羊绒地毯上的Bruce性感爆了。  
Clark从身后抱住了Bruce，Bruce也分担了一部分重量到Clark的身上。  
Clark的脸贴着Bruce的，给他描述着外面的场景。  
“雪很大。密密麻麻的。”Clark说，“看上去很冷。”  
Bruce笑了。“你们堪萨斯的英文老师该换了。”  
“Bruce！”  
Bruce手覆到了Clark之上。“但是还不赖。”他说，无法聚焦的眼睛看向窗外，“我可以想象得出来。”  
Clark心疼地吻了吻Bruce的耳朵。  
外面的雪如细绒般纷纷而下。像是在不断的重复中静止的世界让Clark的思绪变得悠远；在他意识到什么前，他就已经开口了。  
“我想起来，之前我做过两个梦。”Clark说，他还不想告诉Bruce那其实是平行世界中发生的事情，那太混蛋了，“第一个梦里，我和Lois在一起了，随后我被小丑设计，亲手杀死了她和她腹中的孩子，并因此毁灭了大都会。我怪罪于你。我杀了小丑，走上了以暴制暴的不归路。”  
Bruce的呼吸和心跳都变得又深又重；他在仔细聆听着，并在心中构建着那个世界。Clark这么感觉着。他看着眼前细绒般的雪斜斜地飘下，无声地打在玻璃上，在空中盘旋。  
“你因为我失去了Alfred，还有其他很重要的人。最后我被你抓了起来。我质问你你为什么要阻止我让这个世界变得更好，为什么要让人类因为一些无足轻重的小事回到无尽的纷争中。”  
Clark停了下来，因为Bruce突然抓住了他的手腕。Bruce深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出。  
“我说，因为这就是人类。”  
Clark惊讶地睁大了眼，过了好一会儿才想起来闭上嘴。  
“你也梦见了？”  
“嗯。”Bruce说，“我想，你的第二个梦，应该和我的也是一样的。”  
不用核实，Clark知道它们是一样的。他更紧地搂住Bruce，感觉到他结实的后背紧紧地贴住自己的胸膛。  
“这是什么？异床同梦吗？”Bruce带着开玩笑的意味道。  
“不。”Clark踟蹰着，但还是决定将它说出来，“我们的意识以母盒的能量为媒介，去到了另外一个平行宇宙中去。这些经历，都是真实的。”  
Bruce摸了摸下巴。“如果有机会，我希望能研究一下母盒。”  
“蝙蝠侠，你知道这不是重点。”  
Bruce耸耸肩。  
Clark的呼吸在Bruce的脖肩之间徘徊，Bruce觉得痒痒的。  
“我一直很想问你一个问题。虽然我认同你的不杀原则，但其实我一直觉得很疑惑。”Clark留恋着Bruce的温度，在他脖子上不停地轻吻，“有些罪犯是牢狱所驾驭不住的，比如Luthor。无论我们将他关进去多少次，他都会再次翻出来，而从法律上来讲，他的罪行又不能判为死刑。这是一个死循环，Bruce。Luthor利用了法律的漏洞和你的原则，一次又一次出来为非作歹，这样的话，其实把他杀掉、造成的损失不是相对会少很多吗？”  
Bruce往另一边靠了靠，露出脆弱的脖颈让Clark可以吻得更仔细。  
“Clark.”Bruce的呼吸有些不稳，“我以前也这么想过。但是后来我意识到，这是必然存在的。”  
“必然？”Clark稍微扯下一点Bruce的睡袍，露出了他的左肩，和肩胛骨上那道狰狞的疤痕。Clark在上面亲吻着、用舌头舔舐着。  
“嗯……”Bruce不知是在呻吟、或是在应答，“人类……人性本就如此。犯罪是永远不可能被消灭的。彻底的和平只是暂时的、虚假的影像。我知道我不可能守护哥谭一辈子，Clark，你也不会守护大都会一辈子的，你也会老、会死去。但是我可以作为一个象征、一个精神的代表一直存在下去。Lois说得很好，绝望不是希望消失，而是对希望的信仰不再。”  
Bruce的睡袍被彻底脱了下来，掉到地上，盘踞在Bruce光裸的脚踝旁。  
Clark扶着Bruce的腰，顺着Bruce的脊骨一路吻了下来。  
“Clark……嗯……”Bruce感受着从背后传来的令他浑身发麻的快感，“你知道……不管你变成怎么样……你的过去不会被磨灭，你的精神不会被折服。你……啊……你太像人类了。无论是你折断我的背脊……”  
Clark的动作停了下来，他的手用力地握着Bruce的腰，手指陷进了Bruce腰上的肌肉中。  
“……或是你看着我死去，那都是你的选择。人的选择会有对的，也会有错的，”Bruce握住了Clark的手，“法律的选择会有对的，更会有错的。我们只是在坚持着，最平庸的正义。我们选择相信在历史中洗涤过的法律，代表着古往今来、最多的人的心声。”  
Bruce摸索着蹲了下来，Clark帮他稳住身形。  
Bruce转过身，捧着Clark的脸。  
“但这也是，所有人能够相信的、最好的正义。”  
温湿的液体濡湿了Bruce的指尖。  
“你在梦中……”Clark带着哽咽，“你在梦中，会感到疼痛吗？”  
Bruce沉默不语。但Clark懂得他的回答。  
“Bruce……”Clark微微晃头，他抓着Bruce的手，“这不是你该承受的一切。这对你太不公平了。这个世界没有资格这样对待你。我……”  
他面前这位骑士，单膝跪在他的面前。他代表的是黑暗，但并不因为他本身是黑暗的。人类总是深陷于污泥沼泽，抬头仰望向往着光明；这就是为什么他要站在黑暗中。他需要保护的、是每一个世界上的人，对自己终将获得属于自己的光明的信仰。  
这是他的黑暗骑士。这是世界的黑暗骑士。  
“Bruce……Bruce……”Clark珍重而小心地捧着Bruce的脸，在上面啄吻着。  
黑暗骑士会凭借自己的血肉之躯，永不停息地战斗，直到他伤痕累累、气喘吁吁，直到他不可视物、无法聆听，最终扶着他的剑，死于世上最黑暗的谷底。  
Clark的吻止于嘴唇。  
“My Bruce……”  
Bruce笑了。Clark也笑了起来。  
“我硬了。”  
“真巧，”Clark的蓝眼睛散发着前所未有的光亮，“我也是。”

*light谐音Knight（骑士）  
一个巨无聊的谐音梗


	15. 以光为鞘 十五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：击退荒原狼之后，母盒似乎对当时在场的唯一纯·人类布鲁斯的神经系统造成了一些影响导致其功能退化。

Bruce做了个梦。

那似乎是Clark说的、意识在另一个世界中穿行的所见所闻。

这个梦没有超人。

他看见另一个自己站在一片荒凉的雪原中。那人的面罩跟他现在的很不一样，比起蝙蝠，或许看上去更像是一只猫头鹰。

Bruce靠近了一点。

那个人的面前立着一颗巨大的炸弹。Bruce的心脏剧烈跳动起来。他能感受到那是一颗威力强大的导弹，强大到，可以轻易地毁灭这颗星球。

那个人看着一个屏幕。他只是静静地看着，不打算做出任何的动作，仿佛他面对的不是一个炸弹，而是一块墓碑。

这块墓碑一定很久以前就立在这里了。在一切诞生之前就已经存在，在一切消毁后仍会屹立不倒。它会目睹所有的悲欢离合，见证所有的背叛、爱与虚无。

这是他的墓碑。

Bruce忍不住这么想。

Bruce皱着眉；他能看到屏幕上面有一个提示框。

框中。

——您现在可以选择放弃引爆炸弹，是否放弃引爆？

——是

——否

那个人只是静静地看着。

看着屏幕上提示框的闪烁愈发急促。

 

Bruce睁开了眼。

这个梦相较起前两个，的确算是短的了。Alfred还没有来叫他起床，说明他还能再睡会儿。

Bruce动了动，正准备换个姿势时，背后的Clark猛地收紧了Bruce腰上的手臂。

“醒了？”Bruce带着倦意地问了一句。

“嗯。”Clark说，声音听上去闷闷的，“我做了个梦。”

Bruce敏感地意识到了什么，然后便决定明天醒了再说。他想享受这难得的温暖的时刻。“我也。”

Clark的手臂僵硬了一下。“我梦见你引爆了那个炸弹。

“地球和你……都被毁灭了。”

“你在最后……”Clark似乎在回想，“还说了一句‘已经无所谓了*’。”

“我没有引爆我的炸弹。”Bruce在被子里转了个身，和Clark面对面，在Clark不解的眼神中，道，“我还要回来见你，不是吗？”

 

Bruce第二天醒来的时候，Clark并不在旁边。他从床上坐起来，凉意从滑下的被子外渗透进来。他不知道现在几点，也不知道周围发生了什么。这个世界过于空阔和寂静，他甚至找不到昨天被摘下来后不知道被放在哪儿了的助听器。

Bruce一瞬间觉得有些无助，但很快又平静了下来；这将是他必定要习惯的事情。Alfred现在可能在做早饭，Clark也可能在忙他的事情。他没有必要因为这些小事打扰别人。他裹着被子，脚伸出床外，准备踩到床边冰凉的地板上。

然后——他的脚掌碰到了一个人柔软的身体。

Clark握着Bruce的脚，在脚掌上吻了一下。然后他伸手，把助听器给Bruce别上了。

“我刚刚就在想，你会不会叫我。”Clark说，笑容看上去有些失落，“你果然没有。”

Bruce调整了一下助听器的位置。“这并不是什么大事。”

“如果这是大事，我就会生气了。但我还是希望，从现在开始，你能多依赖我一点。”

“……”Bruce不知道这么做对彼此到底有什么意义，但如果Clark喜欢的话，他也不介意让Clark偶尔开心一下。

Bruce把被子掀开了。

“帮我穿衣服。”

当Bruce在Clark的搀扶下走进客厅时，迎面而来的喊叫几乎贯穿了Bruce的耳膜。这是自Bruce听力受损后第一次这么清晰地听见一个人的声音。

Barry：“蝙蝠侠啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

Bruce皱眉，松开了Clark。“我能听见，Barry。”

Diana的声音也跟了上来。“你真是个混蛋，Bruce。”

Clark理解Bruce放开他的手的心情，他转手递上了Bruce的拐杖。Bruce显然很熟悉这里，他不需要Clark的带领也走到了全息投影的正前方。

“如果你们都知道了的话，”Bruce略一思考，“那必定是Alfred告诉你们的了。”

“不，他并没有告诉我们。”Clark道，并在心里补充了一句。直接地。

海王指了指Bruce。“他们跟我说过你脑子有点毛病，我之前不信。现在我信了。”

“你完全没有理由不把这事告诉我们。”钢骨道，“而且这只对你没有好处，老兄。”

Bruce，或者说现在他是蝙蝠侠，对这句话通过眉毛表达了强烈的不满。“如果告诉你们，你们又在干什么？在这里通过全息投影观察我的情况？你们确定现在的哥谭、大都会、世界的每一个角落都安全了吗？每天都有人死去，你们却在这里关心我，这就是我不愿意看到你们做的事。”

大家被蝙蝠侠严肃的语气吓得沉默了好一会儿。Diana看向超人，用口型问这就是你们沟通一晚的成果？

超人耸肩：我说不服他，说实话，他把我给打动了。

蝙蝠侠：“不要偷偷对口型，超人。用脚趾头想想都知道你们在做什么。”

Clark吐了吐舌头。

“不过，”蝙蝠侠先放软了语气，“都到这个地步了，把你们赶回去是不可能的了。说吧，你们想干什么？”

钢骨先开口了，他把他们从孤独堡垒获得的信息告诉了Bruce，随后又补充了一些Clark离开后得到的新的研究结果。

“呃，所以说，我和Bruce之所以会做同样的梦，是因为我们当时从母盒那里得到了总量最多的能量，所以在某种程度上意识产生了纠缠？”Clark思索着，“这听上去怎么这么……”

“荒谬？”Diana接道。

“色情。”Clark同时回答道。

“……”其余人表示保持沉默就好。

Clark意识到自己说了个什么词出来，慌得不停摆手向Bruce道：“Bruce！我不是这个意思！我是只是觉得……”

Bruce一脸僵硬。

“行了。我们先讨论正事吧。”

“我们先看看你的情况。你现在感觉怎么样？”Diana问道，皱紧了眉，听上去很担忧，“你原本的情况就已经够糟糕了，在离开Clark和Victor之后还加重了，对吧？”

“一点。”

“那可不是一点，Master Bruce。”一直失踪着的Alfred出现了，他手上还端着Bruce和Clark的早餐，“他的视力从半盲骤降为全盲*，听力也急剧下降，肢体也开始难以控制。总体而言，是糟透了。”

“Alfred.”Bruce叫了一声Alfred的名字表示不满，但却也无法反驳什么。

“我想，我们继续留在这里也不会有什么起色。”Clark观察着Bruce的情况，“不知道为什么我来了以后他的情况也没有什么太大好转。按理说同类型的能量靠近彼此时应该会抑制能量对载体的影响。不如我带你去一趟孤独堡垒，在那里做一次检查……”

“之前我去的时候，堡垒不也没有检测出任何问题？”Bruce道，“而且我的情况必须由同等的纯能量体来解决，就算堡垒能找到解决方案，它也没有相应的纯能量体。这是白费力气。”

Clark像是突然想起了什么。“之前在堡垒里你就开始尝试寻找治疗方法了？你这都不告诉我？”

Bruce一脸理所当然。“说实话，我不认为你会帮上太多的忙。”

Clark的脸阴沉下来。他当然明白Bruce有多么的倨傲，但Clark也必须让他明白他要受到一些怎么样的……惩罚。

“但总好过什么都不做。”Clark说，“Bruce，至少我们可以有针对性地再检查一遍，看看能不能发现什么。”

“我赞同。”Alfred道。

Bruce的嘴张开，又闭上。他舔了舔上唇，然后道：“好吧。反正我在这里，也毫无作为。”

“那你们什么时候出发？”Diana问。

“不如吃完早餐？我可以在这里做午饭等你们。”Alfred站在一旁，道。

“午饭可能来不及，晚饭吧，Alfred。”

Alfred点点头。

他们关闭了投影，匆匆吃完了早饭。Clark在Bruce的房间里帮他换衣服。

Clark抱着Bruce的腰，跪在了地上。

“你做什么？”Bruce挑眉。

“Bruce，你再胆敢因为任何原因推开我一次，”Clark握住Bruce的臀部，吻了吻他的下腹，“我就把你操怀孕一次。”

Bruce呼吸一窒。

“我才不怕你。”

“可是你心跳加速了。”

“好吧，”Bruce说，“那我很期待。”

 

北极确实真的非常冷。

尽管Clark一进去就将温度调高，但Bruce还是在随身携带过来的毛毯中裹了很久。Clark一直紧紧抱着他，完全没有想将他放下来的迹象。

“……我还没残疾到这个地步，你大可以放我下来。”

Clark将自己埋在Bruce的脖颈之间，深深地吸了一口气。

“可是，Bruce，你真的好好闻。”

“我闻不到自己身上的味道。”

“没关系，我能闻到就行了。”Bruce被Clark的鼻息弄得很痒，却怎么推也推不开，“我很想你，Bruce。不要再从我身边离开了。我承受不起。”

“……”Bruce想到了那个终将到来的未来。

最后的最后，都会是Clark站在他的坟前。

他选择亲吻Clark的额头。

Clark抬眼看他。

“我不会的。”

Clark咧开嘴笑了，像个吃了糖的孩子一样。

“检测舱已经准备好了。你暖和起来了吗？”

“说实话，我觉得有点热。”

“那就好。”Clark小心翼翼地将Bruce放到了检测舱的床上，帮他整理好了衣物。仪器开始扫描，Clark站远了点，忐忑不安地等待着。

他可不能确定，什么结果他都可以承受。

他甚至开始在思考，荒原狼到底有没有被类魔咬死；如果没有，他可以考虑一下去把他剩下的寿命再折损一半。

Bruce出来了，Clark立刻迎了上去。

“堡垒，结果怎么样？”

“视觉神经损伤97%，听觉神经损伤85%，运动神经损伤23%，味觉、嗅觉神经损伤89%；大脑整体损伤74%，情况非常严峻。但好消息是没有进一步恶化的迹象。”

Bruce一边听着，一边很冷静地走下了床，仿佛这是什么早就众所周知的事情一样。

这个人……Clark握紧了拳头。一定要将所有的东西，都自己承担吗？

“有什么方法吗？”Bruce看Clark迟迟不开口，便理了理衣领，道。

“堡垒内没有任何可以提供帮助的物质。”堡垒的AI回答道，“但是鉴于你们二者靠近时，能量对双方的影响都会被削弱。我建议你们可以前往母盒最后消失的地点，那里可能会留下有帮助的物质。”

“堡垒，定位俄罗斯北部、波扎尔诺夫，检测是否有与母盒能量振幅相同的能量波动。”Clark道。

Bruce双手抱臂。“或许你该给我一个堡垒的权限。”

“当然可以。事实上，在你第一次来的时候，我就给了你最高权限。不过你那个时候昏迷着。”Clark眨眨眼，似乎回忆到了什么并不愿意想起的过去。

堡垒回答道：“检测到相似振幅，振幅相似度99.9%。能量强度：极高。”

“真的吗？”Clark的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，“那我们现在就去吧，Bruce。”

Bruce摇摇头。“不行。我们飞过来的时间太久了，现在回去Alfred的晚饭应该也差不多准备好了。”

“啊……”

“而且，”Bruce微笑，“我们是不是应该先回去告诉他们这个好消息呢？”

Clark点头。

“好。不过在那之前，堡垒，为什么我和Bruce的距离缩短后，他的症状并没有明显缓解？”

“母盒的能量已经在长时间后与Bruce Wayne贴合紧密，难以被撼动。但只要能量强度足够强、距离足够近，症状会逐步缓解，但不可消去。”

“要多近？我和他现在还不够近吗？”Clark还特意往Bruce的方向站了站。

堡垒：“越近越好。”

“……”Bruce道，“我是不是应该相信堡垒的AI并没有特定指明某种意思？”

Clark：“我想应该是的……”

 

他们回到那间小别墅时，Alfred的确准备好了晚饭。他们和Alfred说在波扎尔诺夫发现了极高强度的相似能量波动，说不定值得一试。

Alfred不露齿地微笑了一下，随后把食物端上了餐桌。但无论是Bruce还是Clark，他们都从Alfred身上感到了由衷的喜悦。

“Alfred，你要知道。”Bruce指了指Clark，“我要是和这家伙在一起了，韦恩家就真的没有人可以继承酒窖了。”

“我在想您不是暗示您想喝酒吧？”

“我没有！”

“那，”Alfred放下手中的杯子，“少爷，我更愿意你跟Master Kent在一起。毕竟您的前半段人生并不那么愉快；说实话，烂透了。

“我很高兴，你现在终于能拥有一些普通人早该拥有的东西了。”

Bruce没想到Alfred会说这种话；他的本意只是调侃，或许也是想喝酒。可能Alfred比他还了解自己；Alfred明白现在的自己，可能只是想寻求一些支持自己获得一个让他停靠的避风港的声音。

正义联盟的各位也是可爱极了。用Clark的话来讲。

他们早就在今天将蝙蝠镖中含有的智能抗体注射器的证据和消息发布了出去，舆论也开始渐渐向好。有人已经开始在网上贴出向蝙蝠侠公开道歉的信件。

“你们并不知道到底能不能成功！”Bruce皱紧的眉头上都可以放一支笔，“如果我们失败了，那……”

“如果你们失败了，并不会怎么样，Bruce。”Diana道，“你还不明白吗？你对于正义联盟的最重要的作用，不是你能在战斗中给我们多大的帮助，当然这也很重要；但是最重要的，是你的头脑，你的经验，你的人格，你的精神。没有了你，正义联盟群龙无首。”

Diana耸了耸肩。“抱歉了，蝙蝠侠。我还是做不好一个领队。”

“……”Bruce张开了嘴。

“我很高兴你们需要我。”Bruce说，“事实上，可能我更需要你们。”

Clark在Bruce身后握着真言索套，朝Diana和其他正联成员比了个大拇指。

突然意识到什么的Bruce从脚上扯下了索套。他结束了通话。

“Clark，”Bruce扯了扯手中的真言索套，露出了一个花花公子式的微笑，“我今天一定让你知道，什么叫痛不欲生。”

Clark并不想承认他甚至有些期待。

 

带*是原文


	16. 以光为鞘 十六

第二天早上，Alfred难得将小甜饼摆上了早餐的餐桌。  
“按理说早上不应该吃这么甜的东西，”他说，“但是我希望您能有一个愉快的心情度过这次旅途，Master Wayne。”  
Bruce一时间说不清他到底是期待一切都能够恢复原状、或者一成不变。他已经不可能过普通人的生活了，却也难以继续蝙蝠侠的责任。他处于一种两难的境地，或许这种残疾也可以让他暂时从这种迫于现实的选择回避。当然回避并不是一个解决问题的办法。他不愿正联来承担他的问题，这是他沉默的一个原因。  
另一个原因，则是如果现在正联不以虽然疼痛但短暂的方式跟他断开联系，将来的道别将漫长而苦涩。  
“Bruce，”Clark看出了Bruce的犹疑，他握住了Bruce的手，“别担心。”

“我并不是担心，你知道的，Clark。”  
飞往波扎尔诺夫的途中，Bruce道。  
“我终会老去，我的腿脚会不灵便，眼睛无法再看清，声音难以辨识。可能不会这么严重，但这一切都会到来的。”  
这是他们之间的一个禁忌。在此之前他们心照不宣，此时Bruce将它打破了。  
Clark沉默了一阵。  
“我会成为你的腿，你的眼，你的耳。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
Clark叹了口气。  
“Bruce，我不知道你为什么要跟我说这个，我们才刚在一起。”  
“我的人生早已走过一半了。我的生活习惯很可能让我活不到我目前年龄的两倍。”  
“……”Clark下巴的线条看上去僵硬而紧绷，“这是另外一个原因，对吗？你脱离正联的原因。”  
Bruce缓慢地点点头。  
“我很担心你们。总有一天，我会不在的。”  
“那，Bruce，我只能用你的话来回敬你了。”  
“什么？”  
“你将会作为正义的代表永远在我们心中。正义联盟将会是你的头号粉丝团。”  
“你是什么？粉丝团团长吗？”  
“是的。”Clark低头微笑，尽管Bruce并不知道他的微笑有多动人，夹杂着些微不易察觉的悲痛。  
“Batman never dies.”

他们到了目的地。当地的盛况吓了他们一跳。  
这里本就应该是无人居住区，自从上次荒原狼事件后这里更是长满了异星的植物。鬼魅而娇邪的野花开了漫山遍野，尤其是最高的那个塔，层层密密的植物彻底包裹了它，几乎找不到可能的路入内。  
“呃，我想我们有理由相信能量中心是在那里了。”  
Bruce听了Clark的描述后，表示同意。  
Clark抱着Bruce飞了上去，却发现根本不需要热视线来把植物烧毁。他们稍微靠近一点，植物就开始萎蔫；等到他们来到面前，植物便迅速干枯凋零了。  
“那还不错。”Bruce这么点评道。  
他们飞到了先前超人和钢骨一起把三个母盒分开的地方；到达那里的时候，Clark总算是明白了为什么此处的能量强度会是极高了。  
一朵黑色雕边的妖艳蓝色花朵在那个地方盛开着，足有两个人那么高，它的茎直径比Clark还要宽。Clark都不能想象这玩意儿到底是怎么凭空拔地而起的。  
当然，一下子便夺走了Clark全部的注意力的，便是花心处发着幽幽蓝光的花蕊；这光扫走了被植物封闭的塔内的黑暗，作为唯一光源赫赫存在着。  
Clark戴上了作为信息传递用的眼镜，道：“堡垒，是这朵花吗？”  
“是的。从它的身上，我们检测到了非常强烈的能量波动，振幅与母盒一致。想必它就是能量来源。”  
“好。”Clark抱紧了Bruce，“我们现在过去。”  
Bruce按禁了了太阳穴，紧紧皱着眉：“等一下。”  
“怎么了？”Clark发现了Bruce的异状，“很难受吗？”  
“不是。”Bruce挣开了Clark的怀抱，以Clark许久没有见识到的灵活程度轻巧地落到了地上。  
Bruce站在Clark面前，叉着腰：“在那之前，Clark，当时我之所以选择训练你，是为了让你替代我的位置，守卫哥谭，你知道吧？”  
Clark皱眉：“我……知道。”  
“当时我想的是，我失去了看见光明的能力，那便以此做交换，换来哥谭的光明。哥谭需要一个白衣骑士，真真正正地作为哥谭人民可以看见的信仰与寄托；我认为，你很好，你比我好。”  
“B……”  
Bruce挥手打断了Clark的话语。“我一直这么认为，我以前这么认为，现在这么认为，未来直到我死去、我也会这么认为。如果哥谭失去了我会得到一个更好的守卫者，我一直乐意为之。”  
“但是……”  
Bruce上前一步，手在Clark的肩上摸了一下，Clark把Bruce的手放到了自己脸上。  
“Clark，”Bruce的表情在柔光下变得温和，“你也知道——光明的背后，总是黑暗。”  
有些人选择将光明背在身上，让黑暗投在身前。  
蝙蝠侠在失去他的光明时，选择用它换为哥谭的光明。只要他有机会，他一定会毫不犹豫。  
Bruce和Clark——蝙蝠侠和超人的影子在幽蓝的光下重叠。  
同时，在他永远合上眼之前，成为光明背后的黑暗。

終わり


	17. 番外二：他们的玛莎

Bruce并不想在自己还未完全康复的时候去见Martha，但是Martha非常坚决地要求一定要马上过去看她，不然她会很难过的。Clark耸了耸肩，表示无可奈何。  
Bruce不愿意让Martha伤心；他已经很彻底地伤过她的心一次了。他不愿意再有任何一次、会让Martha经历难过。  
Clark抱着Bruce，落在了他们的小木屋之前。  
Martha已经站在门口等着他们了。  
Bruce站到了地上。在波扎尔诺夫通过让那颗巨型外星花的能量核心与脑内的能量碰撞后，Bruce脑内影响他的能量已经开始逐渐消退；但是由于碰撞会给他带来副作用，所以他只能每次消去一部分，过段时间再去。但他现在进行基本的生活已经没有问题了。  
就是可能需要一副厚厚的近视镜。  
Martha对着Bruce露出了一个微妙而温和的微笑。  
“这副眼镜很适合你，Bruce。”Martha张开手，Bruce转头看了眼Clark。Clark笑着推了推他，于是Bruce上前两步，拥抱了Martha。  
在他的儿子的葬礼上，他没有给Martha这个拥抱；在复活了他儿子后，他也没有给Martha一个解释。这是他欠她的。他欠她的，哪怕耗费一辈子，也不可能还清了。  
“我很抱歉。”Bruce道，声音喑哑。  
“噢，男孩，这不重要，”Martha抚摸着Bruce的头发，Bruce太高了，让她摸起来有些困难，“这不重要。重要的是，你最终来到了Clark身边。我一直觉得你是最好的人选。他不是个普通人；你也不是。你们会相处得很好的。只是你比他大很多，可能要你学会去照顾他了。”  
“Mom！”Clark不满地喊了一句。  
Martha朝Clark招了招手，Clark走了过去。他们三个人抱在了一起。  
既然一辈子都不能还清，Bruce闭着眼睛，想道，那就将这一辈子都花在Clark身上吧。

Martha还是把他们放了进去，简单吃了些准备好的中午饭，三个人聊了些家常的事。Clark原本担心Bruce会觉得无聊，但没想到的是Bruce居然在农务方面颇有研究，讲得头头是道，连Martha都觉得学到了不少东西。  
午饭过后，Martha把他们打发走了，让他们到处逛逛，晚点过去吃苹果派。  
“苹果派。”  
Bruce一边和Clark往他的房间走，一边道：“当初在瑞士的那个苹果派，你不是飞过来拿了之后、又立刻飞了过去的吧？”  
“不然呢？难道我还有别的方法让你吃到热的苹果派吗？”Clark叹了口气，随后又笑了开来，“你终于能尝到苹果派的味道了。Martha的手艺一级棒的，你要相信我。”  
Clark打开了房门，Bruce走了进去，Clark也进去了，随后把门关上了。  
Bruce转了个身，在Clark的嘴角亲了一下。鼻尖相擦，他呢喃道：“我什么时候不相信你了？”  
Clark搂着Bruce的腰，吻了上去。他们抚摸着对方的脸，闭着眼享受着这个温和的接吻。房间里是干净的、晒过的棉被的味道。看得出来Martha在Clark不在的时候一直都在给他收拾房间，随时准备着他的回归。  
Clark抱着Bruce，倒在了他的床上。柔软的床让他们在上面弹了一下。  
他们松开了彼此的唇。  
“Well，”Bruce说，“我可不打算一来就跟你在这里来上一发。”  
Clark笑了：“放心，我也没这么想。”他翻到了一边去，和Bruce并排躺着。  
“你的床好小。”  
“是的，从我小时候到现在，一直睡的都是这张床。”Clark转过来，侧躺着，看着Bruce的侧脸。  
“那我今晚睡哪里？”Bruce也转了过来，看着Clark。  
Clark拍了拍自己的胸膛。  
“Piss off.”Bruce彬彬有礼道。  
Clark挑眉：“那好吧。我们也的确有客房，如果你实在不愿意跟我一起睡的话。”  
Bruce笑了；他一笑，Clark就知道他肯定要跟他睡定了。这些不言而喻的感觉是他们在一起后才慢慢Clark才慢慢感觉得到的。他毫不怀疑Bruce也有这样的感觉。事实上，早在他们在一起之前，Bruce看他看得比说明书还懂了。  
尽管Bruce还是道：“考虑一下。”  
Clark跟他分享着房间里的物品，给他们讲来历，和其中的故事。他拿起相册时，明显地怔愣了一下。  
Bruce敏锐地看了他一眼：“跟Zod将军有关？”  
Clark点点头，又摇摇头。“只是他把我的房子毁了之后，这是我妈从废墟里找出的第一样东西。”Clark翻开了相册，里面是一些过往的照片，拍照的时候、地点，他都记得很清楚。一开始常常能看到Jonathan，到后来，如同悬崖一般，他的痕迹便消失了。  
Bruce把手搭到Clark的上面。Clark笑着摇摇头。“恐怕你知道他知道得比我还多，具体的我就不说什么了。”说着，他想把相册放回去。  
Bruce握紧了Clark的手。“Clark，”他说，“他是个很伟大的人。他洞察了人性，并且告诉你你不应该成为一个普通人。他保护了你，并且塑造了你。Clark.”  
Clark突然感到一阵恐慌。最后那个“Clark”的声音如此细小，就仿佛一个微如青烟的诺言，然而其中蕴含的分量是Clark所不敢想象的。  
“Bruce！”Clark用力地抓住Bruce的肩膀，在Bruce面露疼痛时放松了一点力气，“你不准、再做任何威胁到自己性命的事情。任何。不管为了谁。”  
Bruce露出一个坦然的微笑。“你更了解我了，Clark。”  
“Bruce……”Clark又急又无奈，提了好几口气都没说上来一句话，“我实在是不明白为什么你总是急着把自己的命送出去，这已经不是第几次你有这样的倾向了。”  
“可能我的不解跟你们也一样多，”Bruce说，“我只是……不畏惧死亡而已。我欢迎它的到来。”在Clark紧锁眉头的注视下，Bruce继续道，“这样的话，我在面对敌人时，就可以毫无保留。”  
“……”  
这确实应该是蝙蝠侠的回答。但是Clark不希望站在他面前的是蝙蝠侠。  
于是Clark抱住了他。  
“我不想你作为蝙蝠侠站在我的身边。”  
“那就Bruce Wayne？”Bruce抚摸着Clark的头发；这个人明明这么高大，在表达感情方面，有时候还像个小孩子。  
“也不是Bruce Wayne。”在Bruce能说出“到底是什么”前，Clark就接了下去。  
“是你。”  
“蝙蝠侠也不是真正的你，Bruce Wayne就更不是。这个我还是很分的清的。”Clark在蝙蝠侠的脖子处蹭着，然后笑出声来，“或许在小镇时，那个蹲下来让小孩子在你的耳边别上一朵小雏菊的你，才是真的你吧。”  
Bruce憋红了脸，却连一句反驳的话都说不出来。  
“你赢了。”  
最后他说。

到了下午茶的时间的时候，他们把桌椅搬到了门前的大树下，Martha把苹果派端了出来。香甜温腻的香味远远地就飘了过来。Bruce终于意识到连这么浓重的香味都闻不到的当时的自己的情况是有多么糟糕了。  
派已经切好了，但还有点烫，只能放在碟子上切着吃。  
Clark看了Bruce一眼，徒手拿起了一块派，递到了Bruce面前。  
Bruce皱眉：“喂……”  
“不是放你手上，”Clark笑了，“张嘴。”  
Bruce有些难办地看了眼Martha，后者感受到她的眼神，便收敛了自己方才脸上慈母的微笑，站了起来，道：“噢，我很抱歉。我发现我忘了拿饮料，我现在就去拿。你们别在意我。”  
“Marth……”  
在Bruce叫完她的名字前，她就已经消失了。  
“别害羞，张嘴。”Clark脸上的笑意已经无法控制地泛滥而出了，并且毫无收手之意，Bruce毫无怀疑他可以一直端着直到Martha回来；而且Martha会不会回来也是一个考量的问题。  
Bruce迟疑地凑上前去，咬了一口那个苹果派。曾经的他只能吃到那个软滑的口感，并尝不出太多的味道。现在的他可以了。温暖、甜腻，相对于普通人来说，这个可能有点太甜了，但是Bruce觉得刚刚好。  
像堪萨斯的阳光一样，灼人，但是刚刚好。  
Bruce地垂着眼，细细地咀嚼着的神情让Clark的心怦怦直跳。他放下那块苹果派，手捧上Bruce的脸，吻上了他。他那让他思念多日的、沾着薄薄糖浆的嘴唇；这次他的嘴唇终于染上了健康的血色，殷红而饱满。  
Clark咬上他的下唇，齿下能感觉到在突突跳动着的细微血管。他开始吸吮起来。  
“喂，Clark！”Bruce想要推开他，“等会儿Martha……”  
“没事，”Clark闭着眼睛，梦呓般说道，“就一小会儿。”  
Clark的确没有深入这个吻。他只是在舔着Bruce的唇，将上面的糖浆尽数舔去，舔咬着Bruce的嘴唇和舌尖。Bruce发现这种吻法只会让他更躁动、更不安。  
想要——更多。  
“够了。”  
Bruce用力推开了Clark。Clark看向Bruce的嘴唇；因为方才细致用力的吮咬，那已经微微地红肿了，还有似乎轻轻一咬、就可以滴出血来的鲜艳色泽。  
Bruce伸出舌尖，舔干净了嘴唇上面多余的彼此的唾液。  
Clark头咚地一声撞到了桌子上。  
Martha适时地出现了。“抱歉，冰箱里的饮料太难拿了，就多花了点时间。抱歉，我们家只有一些普通的汽水饮料了。”  
“没有关系，我也并不是不喝这些的。”而且Martha，刚刚我都看到你站在里面的窗后等了很久了。  
树下的午后的确是美好的。这样的阳光，翩翩起舞的微风，还有大片的正值成熟季节的玉米田，以及从那里飘来的玉米甜甜的香味。虽然和那个瑞士别墅的风景相去甚远，但某种意义上，它们是一样的。  
“Bruce，之前我就有个问题想问了。”Clark一边吃着苹果派，一边口齿不清地问。  
“嗯？”Clark不得不说，Bruce端着廉价塑料杯喝可乐的模样要是被人拍到了，难保就不会上新闻头条。这真的是太违和了。  
“我提到Martha的时候，你为什么一直在问我‘为什么要说那个名字’？你也认识什么人叫Martha吗？”  
Clark隐去了当时Bruce正提着氪石长矛要捅穿他的细节，Bruce为他的体贴欣慰了一回。  
Bruce喝了口可乐。天知道他真的不是很喜欢这个。  
“我的母亲，也叫Martha。”  
风从树顶上盘旋而过，留下了沙沙的响声。他们都知道Bruce的母亲八岁时被射杀在他的面前；这是人尽皆知的事情，是每个哥谭人都会谈论的过往，每个大都会人都会拿来调侃的隔壁趣闻。但是他们都不知道，这对于真正的Bruce而言，究竟意味着什么。悲伤，愤怒，或者是隐秘的伤痛？  
“别摆出这样的表情。”Bruce一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩，“已经过去很多年了。我现在都比我爸去世时老了。”  
“Bruce，”Clark道，“别摆出这样的表情。”  
Bruce怔愣了一下，但他脸上的表情还是没什么变化。就算已经决心要和某个人敞开心扉去交流，将习惯隐藏的感情展露开来、也不是什么容易的事情。  
Martha的手握上了Bruce的。  
“孩子，”Martha道，看了看自己，“虽然你比Clark大很多，但对于我的年龄来讲你还是个孩子。所以，Bruce，如果你不介意的话，我可以当你的母亲。我会将你视如己出，你也可以把这里当你自己的家，有什么想要的，都可以跟我说。”  
“Martha……”  
Bruce并不很能摸透Martha这句话真正的含义。他不知道Martha是想要将Clark交给自己，或是真真实实地想要把自己当成她的孩子。印象中自己的母亲高大，手掌柔软；而Martha比他矮了差不多一个头，手掌因为农务而磨出了坚硬的厚茧。印象中的母亲动作优雅、谈吐不凡，会跟他讲一些趣味非凡的逸闻趣事；而Martha只是个普通农民，只会跟她谈论隔壁的牛和她的玉米田。  
但是。  
Bruce双手握住了Martha的手，闭上眼，拉到了面前，在指骨上轻轻吻了一下。  
“Mother.”  
她们身上的温暖，是一样的。  
Clark从隔壁抱住了Bruce。  
“我们的母亲。”  
我们的玛莎。

晚饭后，Martha对Clark道：“我们明天就要收割玉米了，你趁今天带Bruce去看看吧。”  
于是他们就去了。  
“其实之前我就想问了，Bruce。”Clark看着面前浩渺的玉米田，“为什么你把房子赎回来后，前面的玉米田大了这么多。”  
“刚好隔壁在出售房子，我就买了他的田。”Bruce说，手插在兜里，晚上的堪萨斯可不那么暖和，“我问过Martha了，她说正好，她正觉得有点少。毕竟现在的耕作机器越来越发达了，一个人处理并不是什么难事。”  
“Bruce，”Clark从背后抱住Bruce，大声叹了口气，“我又欠了你了。这里是多少钱？”  
Bruce真的点着手指算了算。“现在地价可不便宜，你作为一个小记者，六十年年薪跑不了。”  
Clark真的信了。“这么多？！那我要还到什么时候？”  
Bruce低声笑了起来。“一辈子吧。”  
于是Clark明白某人只是在耍他了。他也没有继续问下去，而是一把横抱起了Bruce，带着他飞在玉米地的上空。  
“你不怕被人看见？”  
“这么大的玉米地，恐怕得有我的超级视力才能看清上面是不是真的飘着东西了。”Clark左右看着玉米，“今年长势真不错，应该能卖不少钱。话说Bruce，你怎么直到那么多农活知识的？我都不知道那么详细。”  
Bruce往下缩了缩。  
“怕跟Martha没有共同话题，”他用鼻音哼道，“找Alfred恶补了几天。”  
Clark微微一愣，一想到Bruce乖乖地坐在椅子上听Alfred絮絮叨叨一些无论跟蝙蝠侠还是哥谭宝贝都扯不上任何关系的农务，又忍不住笑了出来。  
“笑什么？”Bruce不满地皱眉。  
“没什么，”Clark低头去吻他，“你真可爱。”  
“可爱，”Bruce断断续续道，“可不是、用来形容、中年老男人的。”  
Clark觉得已经够远了，就停了下来，换了个姿势。他在空中伸开腿，把Bruce放到自己大腿上，手伸进了他的衣服里。他把衣服掀开到胸口，凑过去咬了一口Bruce的乳头。  
“你可不是什么老男人，B。”  
“唔……”Bruce一把推开了Clark的头，随后又抓紧了他的肩膀。这种悬空的方式太难保持平衡了。“你不是要在这里……”  
“是的。”Clark用力地向上舔着Bruce的乳尖，成功换来了一阵颤栗，“我想试试。”说着，他就把Bruce的衣服脱了下来，丢到了玉米上。为了方便脱下Bruce的裤子，Clark改成了盘腿而坐。他解开Bruce的皮带，把手沿着股沟、伸进Bruce的内裤中。在Bruce明白Clark到底干了什么前，Clark就已经把他全身上下的所有衣服都丢了下去。  
“我可没有洗澡。”Bruce做着最后的挣扎。  
“我也没有。”Clark埋在Bruce的胸前，抬眼笑嘻嘻地看着他，“我也不介意。”  
Clark的手沿着Bruce的腰线上下抚摸着，另一只手则是揉搓着方才被他舔过的乳尖。他沿着Bruce的脖子，一路舔到胸膛，留下了一道湿漉漉的印迹。他啃咬着Bruce的胸肌、锁骨，任由唾液濡湿了Bruce的整片胸膛。  
“Clark……”Bruce从口中吐出一片湿热的喘息，无意识地喊着Clark的名字。  
就像是得到一个信号一样，Clark的手指移向Bruce的穴口，在穴口转了两圈，等Bruce放松下来后，缓缓地伸了一节指节进去。  
冰凉滑腻的感觉惊醒了Bruce，他思考了十分之一秒，便意识到了哪里不对劲了。  
“你竟然……连润滑都带出来了？！”  
“嘿嘿。”Clark露出一抹不好意思的笑，“我不是说了我早就想这么干了吗？”他在Bruce的脖子上轻轻咬了一口，“你难道不期待吗？”  
听到这句话，Bruce下意识地收缩了一下后穴，一股难以抑制的热流从脑中下涌到小腹处，让他忍不住发出了一声低吟。Clark笑着抱住了他，慢慢地将整根手指都插入了进去。指腹摩擦过柔嫩的肠壁的感觉实在是太过鲜明了，Bruce只能抱着他的脖颈大口喘息着。  
扩张的过程显得漫长而毫无尽头，Clark每次都这么有耐心地在他身后扩张的时候，Bruce满脑子想的都是快点插进来。等到第三根手指的时候，Bruce实在是忍不住了。他凑到Clark的耳边，含着他的耳垂，道：“我很期待……所以，进来吧。”  
Clark几乎立刻麻了半边身子。他立刻解开了皮带，将自己早已经硬得流水的阴茎露了出来，稍微抬起一些Bruce的臀部。Bruce立刻因为重心偏移抱紧了Clark。  
“别紧张，不会让你掉下去的。”Clark吻了吻Bruce的颈侧，然后抓住Bruce的臀瓣，将它们掰开来。Bruce因为突如其来的凉意红透了脸；风的存在让他感觉到、自己的臀部到大腿，早就尽数湿透了。  
随后，坚硬灼热的龟头顶在了Bruce的入口上。因为扩张良好和重力的原因，一抵上去穴口就吞进了一部分，在难耐地吮吸着，邀请他更加深入。  
Clark慢慢插了进去。  
“啊……啊！”Bruce无比强烈地感受到自己被逐渐填满，炽热坚挺的硬物摩擦过柔软的穴壁。肠道紧紧地绞缠着Clark的阴茎，没有留下一丝缝隙。真正插到底时，Bruce眼泪都憋了出来。他在空中借不到力，腿只能缠着Clark的腰，唯一能支撑他的体重的，除了二人交叠的腿部，就只有他体内那根巨物了。  
这个深度可是前所未有的；Bruce毫无怀疑等会儿Clark绝对可以把他捅穿。  
“Bruce.”Clark呼唤道，他转了个方向，“你看。”  
Bruce抬头看去，随即便失去了一切言语。  
如同冰晶一样的灿烂繁星毫不吝啬地在漆黑透彻的夜幕上披散开来，堪萨斯晚上没有什么灯光，星星和月亮变成了最耀眼的照明。像是精致打磨的钻石在为它设计的灯光下发出绚烂夺目的光彩；像是一位高超画技的画师拿着笔在纯黑的画布上点缀。银河在天幕上一划而过，浅浅的轨迹在Bruce的脑中构建为一个完整美丽的星系。  
“Bruce，我想在这里做，是为了让你看到这个。”Clark双手扶住Bruce的腰，“很美，对吧？”  
对。但是Bruce几乎忘记了要如何让自己的声带震动了。  
Bruce几乎不可能用上力，所以Clark便托着Bruce的臀部上下抽插起来。  
一阵阵令人目眩的快感袭上Bruce的大脑，Clark每一次插入都会狠狠地顶弄肠壁的凸起，让Bruce的腰软得用不上任何力气，只能死死地攀住Clark，好让自己不被摇下去。  
暖流在Bruce的小腹堆积，他的前端已经开始往外面汩汩地分泌液体，顶在Clark的T恤上，弄湿了一大片。Clark的抽插有力却温和，似乎是想让Bruce更好地享受眼前的景色。Bruce胡乱地抚摸着Clark汗湿蓬乱的头发，他的眼镜经快从鼻梁上滑下来了。  
“Bruce，我想换个姿势。”  
“换……？”Bruce的脑子里糊成一团。他想不出在空中还有什么第二种姿势能让他们挑的。  
就当他这么想的时候，Clark转了个圈，飘到了上方，Bruce则在身下。他全身一下子就紧绷了起来，死死地吮住了体内发热的物体。  
Clark搂住了Bruce的腰，确定了Bruce不会掉下去。他倒吸了一口凉气，道：“Bruce，你吸得太紧了，我动不了。”  
“该死的氪星人，你这样我能不用力吗！”Bruce吼道，“万一掉下去怎么办！”  
“不会的。”Bruce说完话后就慢慢地放松下来，Clark继续固定着Bruce的腰，开始大力抽插起来，“有我在。”  
“你……嗯……你到底……哪来的……唔！”Clark用力地顶弄了一下肠壁的凸起，Bruce打了个哆嗦，在说完一句完整的话之前就重新陷入了令他迷迷糊糊的热潮之中，“哈啊……哪来的……自……唔嗯……信……”  
“就凭我是超人？”Clark亲吻着Bruce的耳朵。Bruce攀得太紧了，他根本没法亲吻除了耳朵以外的地方；但这也足够了。  
Bruce睁开眼，只能看到Clark乱翘的发丝，和他身后的烂漫繁星。  
就像是置身于宇宙一样。  
“Clark……”Bruce轻声呼唤道，“Clark……”  
“Bruce，”Clark也轻声道，“我在这里。”  
Bruce原本视力很好，这从蝙蝠侠身上就能看出来。Clark稍微离开一点距离，看着Bruce镜框后湿润的眼眸和红红的眼角、泛红的脸颊、以及挂在嘴角来不及咽下的唾液痕迹。这个场景可是百年难得一见。  
拉奥啊，Bruce戴着眼镜的样子真的是太性感了。  
Clark加快了抽插的速度，Bruce也觉得在他体内堆积的快感已经超出了他所能忍耐的范围了。他胡乱地在Clark脑袋上揉了一把，叫嚷道：“Clark……Clark！我……”  
Clark堵住了Bruce的唇。“我也是。”  
他插入到了Bruce的最深处，在Bruce的体内射了出来。Bruce被体内液体冲击的感觉一激，也射了出来，在两人紧贴的腹部上糊了一片。  
“哈……哈啊……”Bruce不能呼吸般大口喘息着，直到Clark再次低头吻下来。  
“我爱你。”Clark的唇微分，他低声道。  
Bruce看着他，视线移向他背后的幕景。  
“有人跟你说过，堪萨斯的夜空很美吗？”  
“Bruce.”  
Bruce捧着Clark的脸，正视着他的眼睛。  
不要回避真实的自己，不要逃离真实的感情。不要因为畏惧失去一度得到的阳光而选择不再拥有。他已经选择了将Martha看作自己的母亲，这就说明，蝙蝠侠又多了一个弱点。但同时，他也变得更加像人类了。人类的感情固然使其弱小，但同样会使其更加强大。  
哥谭需要阳光，那哥谭的蝙蝠侠，也是需要大都会的明日之子的。  
Bruce笑了。  
“我爱你。”  
他吻了他，在堪萨斯的洒满星子的夜空中。


End file.
